Locura de Azar
by RomiiAgron
Summary: Las vegas, un casamiento y un juego de azar, hacen que Quinn y Rachel estén forzadas a convivir 6 meses juntas, personalidades demasiado diferentes, conflictos, romance y humor, las están esperando.
1. ¿Las Vegas?

_**Locura de azar**_

_**Summary**__:__ Las vegas, un casamiento y un juego de azar, hacen que Quinn y Rachel estén forzadas a convivir 6 meses juntas, personalidades demasiado diferentes, conflictos, romance y humor, las están esperando._

Mi primera historia Faberry, adoro a las chicas sobre todo a Di y moría por escribir esta historia así que espero les guste, amo escribir, he leído varios fic antes de atreverme en esta nueva incursión de fic chica-chica, no debe ser tan distinto supongo xD, así que paciencia, también todo tipo de sugerencias serán bienvenidas….gracias por leer desde ya .

**¿Las Vegas?**

**Quinn POV**

¡No lo digas Santana!, expreso con euforia Quinn

¡Si! Si lo digo ¡Las Vegas!...decia Santana.

¿Las Vegas?, ¿the real Las Vegas?, bromeaba Quinn.

-Exacto Fabray ¿cuál es el único lugar al que vas y tus problemas desaparecen?, al que bebes con moderación y moderación se va?, al que tienes sexo con desconocidos y nadie reclama? y aparte tienes un casino maravilloso…

¡Claro! Con la suerte que yo tengo, no lo sé San, es complicado…

-Vamos no seas gallina Quinn, dijo Santana intentando persuadir a Quinn

No me digas así, dijo cambiando su humor Quinn.

-Vamos Q, ¿Qué malo puede pasar?, piénsalo, son solo dos días la pasaremos genial, escapas de esta ciudad apestosa…

San me acaban de despedir no creo que lo más indicado sea gastar los pocos ahorros que tengo en Las Vegas…

-solo serán dos días Q, dos!... en tus fotografias y música gastas más de la mitad de tu salario en solo una tarde, además pagaremos ambas, tranquila Fabray está decidido…dijo con autosuficiencia Santana.

Está bien, vamos y a la vuelta buscare algún trabajo, llamare a mis padres para que no crean que morí…y ordenare un poco esta peste de departamento, ya parece el de un hombre soltero…decía una resignada Quinn, pero que en el fondo estaba encantada con la idea, por Dios! eran las Vegas nadie en su sano juicio podría resistirse a eso.

-no está muy lejos de la realidad, ¿Cuántas chicas trajiste esta semana?, que acaso ninguna pudo limpiar un poco este chiquero…bromeaba Santana…

¡hey!...detente ahí, no traje a nadie…o eso creo en todo caso es mi problema, tú tampoco estas tan lejos de mi realidad López…

Ambas pasaron la tarde preparando el viaje a Las Vegas, planeando que harían, el hotel en el que alojarían incluso donde se irían de fiesta. Si bien Quinn parecía sensata a ratos, era la peor de ambas, Santana tenía razón su amiga, era un remolino, joven, 20 años, soltera, no podríamos decir si le gustan las chicas o los chicos porque se le ha conocido de ambos sexos, independiente en el sentido de vivir sola, trabaja desde los 18, pero despreocupada, para ella la vida es una sola y hay que disfrutarla a full al menos hasta los 30 no piensa sentar cabeza, amante de la fotografía con la que en ocasiones suele tener trabajo, toca a veces en un restaurant el piano con lo que le alcanza para el alquiler y sus gustos y hasta ahí llega su independencia, ya que cuando necesita dinero, la despiden de algún trabajo o se gasta todo en fiestas…recurre a sus padres, los Fabray, una familia conservadora, de las que van al club los fines de semana, en donde el jefe de hogar es el amo y señor de la casa, para él, Quinn es un completo desastre, la que era su mejor proyecto a los 16 años se reveló y jamás volvieron a tener la misma relación, a pesar de quererse el orgullo siempre puede con ambos.

**Rachel POV**

Al otro extremo de la ciudad una extrovertida Brittany, intentaba convencer a Rachel Berry, de que ambas ocuparan los boletos hacia Las Vegas, que le había comprado a su ex novio Finn para su cumpleaños, en el que este no encontró mejor idea que dejarla justo ahí, cuando ella tenía todo preparado para una hermosa fiesta sorpresa, así que las condiciones en que se encontraba Rachel en aquel bar no eran las mejores, enojada, despechada, mezcla de rabia y dolor, pero sobre todo ebria, cinco tequilas habían pasado por su cuerpo así que su normal estado controlado y racional estaba bastante lejos de querer rechazar aquella propuesta de su mejor amiga…

-Rach , te diré lo que vamos hacer con ese boleto una vez mas y dirás que sí, porque no suelo repetir tanto las cosas y ya me estoy cansando.,...

No tienes porque, ya entendí….pero crees que Las Vegas sería la solución?

-de hecho, la pasaríamos tan bien, juntas…spa, fiestas, hombres, o mujeres me da igual…ese casino, apuestas, diversión por minuto decía una sonriente Britt…

Brittany ¡por favor! Pensé que ya habías superado eso…no tenemos 15 años…, decía Rachel que intentaba no reír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Vamos Rachel, saborea un poco la idea y piénsalo, solo dos días, sin preocupaciones, un lugar fabuloso donde nadie nos conoce…vamos nena …di que si ¡las vegas! ¡las vegas! ¡las vegas!...decía cada vez mas alto Britt….

¿las vegas?...pensó por un momento Rachel….luego con una sonrisa de costado le daba la confirmación a su amiga de la infancia…¡las vegas! ¡las vegas!...volvía a gritar mientras Brittany se unía a ella.

Ambas iban en el avión que las llevaría a la ciudad del pecado, Rachel miraba por la ventanilla, se sentía extraña no entendía como se había dejado convencer por Brittany, no era usual en ella ese tipo de locuras, menos a mediados de mes, era una persona muy profesional, estaba en su segundo año de actuación en la academia de artes, amaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo del teatro, la televisión, Broadway era su sueño, desde pequeña cantaba y actuaba y sin duda tenía el talento necesario para estar ahí, pero como es una persona controladora, planeo todo desde ya, estudiará 3 años en la academia para luego dar el gran paso.

Brittany era su mejor amiga de la infancia, la única que jamás la discrimino ni se aburrió de todas sus presentaciones y sueños con brodway y la televisión, para Rachel, Britt es una niña en cuerpo de mujer, tiene un talento único para el baile, siempre sonrie, no la definiría como que le gustaban las chicas, pero no le desagradaban así que 100% hetero no era, pero ella siempre reía de sus ocurrencias y sus enamoramientos, amaba la forma de ser tan liberal y sin prejuicios que tenia Britt, por otro lado ella era mucho más conservadora, a pesar de haberse criado con un matrimonio gay, sus padres eran personas especiales para ellas, aunque en un momento de su adolescencia se avergonzó más que nada por las burlas, quizás por eso ella jamás dejo crecer nada en ella que no fuera femenino u heterosexual, ella sabía lo que quería ser lo tenía muy claro, a veces se preguntaba si sabía lo que era realmente.

_**Que les pareció este primer capitulo?, espero con ansias sus impresiones, criticas sugerencias…como se habrán dado cuenta en el comienzo está un tanto basada en una de mis películas favoritas, Locura de amor en las vegas…espero me den una oportunidad se viene el encuentro…**_

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._


	2. El encuentro

_Ciao :D….gracias por los __Reviews, y por darle la oportunidad al fic, como todos en un comienzo es un poco lento, pero ya vendrá lo mejor, espero que les guste este cap._

**El encuentro**

Ya en una habitación fascinante del hotel, estaban Brittany y Rachel sin poder creer la hermosa vista que tenían del lugar, edificios inmensos estaban cercanos al hotel, todo rodeado por pantallas gigantes anunciando las excentricidades de Las Vegas, eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, se disponían a darse un baño para después salir a recorrer antes de dirigirse al pub que habían planeado de ir.

-Rach…como haz crecido eh!...decía una coqueta Brittany mirando hacia la ducha donde estaba Rachel…

¡oye!...preocúpate de peinarte mejor…mira que me cohíbo…decía sonriendo y negando con la cabeza Rachel.

-vamos, como si jamás te hubiera visto así, recuerda que fui tu primer beso…reía Britt.

¡Eso solo fue un experimento! ¿Ok?...que jamás lo vas a olvidar, vamos Britt teníamos 15 años, necesitaba saber cómo era para poder besar a ese chico que ya ni recuerdo el nombre…

-¿el que era un asco?...hahaha…Steve creo que era, gracias a Dios no se había lavado los dientes porque yo no te veía con él…

Ni me lo recuerdes, ¡que asqueroso!...creo que por episodios así soy como soy con la limpieza…dijo Rachel

-ni me lo digas! Eres una exagerada…decía divertida Brittany…

Mientras tanto y por obras del destino o una mala jugada, iban entrando a la misma habitación, una hambrienta Quinn que se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina y una cansada Santana que solo quería un baño y una siesta, para después salir de fiesta toda la noche.

-Quinn voy a la ducha, prepárame algo por favor…gritaba Santana hacia la cocina..

No soy tu empleada!, dúchate y a lo que salgas me meto yo y te preparas algo…¿o quieres que me meta contigo?...gritaba una divertida Quinn.

-¡hey hey! Baja la guardia Fabray, sabes de sobra que no eres de mi tipo, no serias del tipo de nadie con esa vida que llevas….reía Santana mientras le gritaba a Quinn.

Gracias eh!, estas amable hoy…

-igual que tú, vamos prepárame algo voy y vuelvo…decía Santana mientras se sacaba la ropa para entrar al baño, al abrir la puerta casi se va de espaldas, salía una rubia con el cuerpo de una modelo de pasarela y unas caderas mejores que las de Shakira, no tuvo reparo en mirarla de arriba abajo con los ojos más que abiertos y la boca en la misma posición.

Mientras tanto Britt, se encontraba con esta morena semidesnuda, en su habitación, y mirándola tan extraño que el miedo la invadió y lo primero que tenía a mano era el spray para el pelo, sin pensarlo lo presiono directamente en la cara de Santana…

-Ay! Ayyy!...¿qué te pasa estúpida?...me duele! Quinn…Quinn!, decía Santana mientras caminaba hacia atrás, sin querer tropezó y cayó al suelo, justo en ese momento entraba Quinn a la habitación, no entendía nada, alternaba su mirada entre Santana y la extraña rubia que la miraba asustada…

¿Qué te pasa San?...¿quién eres tú?...decía dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-no veo! Maldita sea Quinn me arde necesito lavarme…esa estúpida me tiro spray en los ojos…ayy!

Dios…decía sorprendida Quinn,- tranquila ven levántate, vamos al baño…

No!...decía una nerviosa Brittany…

-¿qué te pasa? No estás viendo que me arde, sal de mi camino…decía enojada Santana.

Sal por favor…no la quieres conocer enojada y es mejor que cuando se le pase el ardor hayas desaparecido…, pedía Quinn mientras entraba al baño y ayudaba a Santana a lavarse, mientras esta solo parpadeaba pidiendo más agua en sus ojos…

¿Brittany cariño qué ocurre?, porqué gritas?...decía Rachel, mientras se cruzaba una toalla por el cuerpo para salir de la ducha,….-Mierda! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...decía sorprendida y con miedo mirando a las dos extrañas que estaban en su baño, mientras Brittany no dejaba de mirar hacia Santana con cierto nerviosismo en su rostro, manteniendo aun el spray en su mano.

Britt, ¿qué hiciste?, decía Rachel aterrada mientras alternaba su mirada entre su amiga y la morena que estaba lavando su rostro desesperadamente.

Sucede que la estúpida de tu novia…le lanzo el spray directamente a los ojos a mi amiga y ahora no ve nada por el ardor…Expresaba Quinn con odio mientras se daba vueltas para ver hacia Britt con un desapruebo claramente marcado en su rostro, cuando comenzaba a girar de vuelta sus ojos se clavaron en la morena que estaba parada a escasos metros de ella, no entendió si era la situación el cabello mojado o qué pero aquella morena era de lo más hermoso que a sus cortos 20 años sus ojos habían visto, no pudo controlar su expresión y sin querer habría su boca tanto como era posible, intento no mirarle tanto el cuerpo, así que su mirada fue a parar al rostro de aquella chica, que parecía sacada de alguna película antigua, con rasgos claramente marcados por otra descendencia, seria ¿judía?, ¿árabe?...mucho no alcanzo a procesar cuando una voz la sacaba de su embelesamiento.

-Quinn?...Quinn?...¿que te pasa?...ayúdame…! Decía una hiperventilada Santana que ya no podía mas con el ardor..

Perdón perdón….decia Quinn mientras salía de su nube.

No le digas estúpida, acaso no ves que se puso nerviosa, es nuestra habitación, y ustedes entran como si nada, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?, decía Rachel omitiendo el hecho de que aquella rubia de penetrantes ojos verdes había dicho acerca de que Britt era su novia..- Tranquila pequeña, no llores, no es nada se le pasara enseguida, tranquila Britt…intentaba Rachel controlar a una quebrada Brittany que ya no podía mas con la presión ni los gritos, ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso, solo había reaccionado, no quería hacerle daño a aquella chica pero se asusto demasiado.

-¡claro no es nada! Casi me deja ciega…y no es nada!...gritaba Santana.

Mira cálmate y baja el tono por favor, intentemos llevar esto en paz…no la pongas más nerviosa de lo que esta, decía Rachel quien no despegaba su vista de Britt, no quería que la rubia sufriera uno de los ataques de angustia que le daban cuando pequeñas, por no poder soportar sus nervios.

Quinn solo sujetaba a Santana del cabello mientras esta seguía mojándose, pero su mirada estaba en Rachel…su ceño estaba contrariado observando a aquella morena, que no despegaba su mirada ni sus manos del rostro de la rubia que parecía estar entrando en shock.

¡tranquila cariño! Vamos a la cocina, bebe algo de agua, yo voy a ir por unas gotas para que se le pase el ardor de los ojos ¿bueno?, tranquila que no hiciste nada, solo te defendiste…vamos cariño no llores, ve a por agua, decía Rachel a más no poder de ternura mientras sacaba a Britt del baño…y en lo que buscaba en su bolso unas gotas para los ojos, regresaba al baño para dársela a aquellas desconocidas.

Ten, dos en cada ojo y en unos 15 minutos se te habrá pasado el ardor, pero por favor no grites mas…ella está muy nerviosa…, intentaba razonar con Santana….

-grito lo que se me da la gana!, ella fue la estúpida que me lanzo spray a los ojos, a mi es la que me duele y arde….yo debería estar nerviosa….espetaba una furiosa Santana.

Deja de llamarla estúpida!,-dijo enojada Rachel.- Toma dáselas y por favor intenta calmarla, Britt es muy sensible y tiene problemas con los gritos,- explicaba Rach hacia Quinn, quien solo asentía viendo la cara de preocupación de la morena, que al entregarle las gotas rozo sus manos y no pudo evitar extrañarse por la corriente que recorrió su brazo, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, ahora lo primero era calmar a Britt…

Claro claro, ve con ella tranquila nosotras salimos enseguida y arreglamos este problema,- dijo la rubia quien había sentido como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la mirada de Rachel.

Rach solo asintió y salió del baño…

-¿qué te pasa Fabray?, porque tan considerada?, apenas y la pude ver pero debe estar buenísima para que la trates tan dulcemente,. dijo Santana que ya se estaba sintiendo mejor.

Es hermosa…dijo sin pensar Quinn.

-¿Quinn?...decía extrañada Santana.

Ósea, ay! Es es cordial, ya ya ponte esto luego que ya me tienes nerviosa…yo saldré a ver qué podemos hacer, decía Quinn mientras Santana se colocaba las gotas, ella salía directo a la cocina.

-¿cómo esta?...decía nerviosa Brittany, mientras la rubia entraba a la cocina.

Mejor…pero enojada, de verdad es mejor que salgas…o nose ve tú…porque lo que te dije es verdad.-dijo Quinn con la cara contrariada- ella a veces suele ser violenta…

¿Perdón?.-dijo enojada Rachel- estas insinuando que le pegará?...mejor que ni lo piense, no me quiere ver enojada a mí…he tenido calma porque se que le arden los ojos, pero quién se cree para hablarnos así?...

Bueno nose, yo solo les aviso, ella es así …..-dijo Quinn levantando los hombros.

Bueno! Pero cálmala tú,…para que no haga nada, no queremos peleas….-decía Rachel clavándole la mirada a Quinn.

No es mi asunto, ella le tiro spray en los ojos ella vera como se las arregla, yo solo quiero saber cómo arreglaremos este problema, porque es obvio que nos han dado la misma habitación a todas….- decía Quinn.

Que comes que adivinas? Einstein…..-decía Rachel achicando sus ojos y dándole una mirada de burla a Quinn…

Cómo?...hey hey! Enana baja un cambio porque yo no he ironizado…solo quiero decir que tenemos que ir a recepción a ver qué paso y que nos digan que hacer….¿cuál de las dos viene conmigo?...

-Yo! .-dijo rápidamente Britt- yo yo te acompaño no quiero estar aquí cuando ella salga…

Bueno vamos….-decía Quinn con una sensación extraña….queriendo que fuese la morena quien la acompañara…a pesar de ser tan borde, por ¡dios! qué guapa estaba….

-Rach ten…..- dijo Brittany sacando de su jeans una medallita….- te defenderá de la mala…

Rachel solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza…mientras Quinn solo levantaba sus cejas y pensaba ¿a esta chica le falta un tornillo o qué?...

-¿cómo te llamas?, le decía sonriente Britt …mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores…

Quinn…¿ y tú?...

-Brittany Pierce….

Ahh…y tu novia como se llama?...- Quinn no pudo reprimir las ganas de saber algo sobre la morena.

-¿qué novia?...decía extrañada Brittany…

Bueno nose como se etiquetan, ¿pareja?, compañera…vamos la chica que estaba adentro…..-intentaba explicarse Quinn

-Rachel no es mi novia!...hahaha…no vuelvas a repetir eso, porque te mata!...ella tiene novio….no le gustan las mujeres…bueno tenia….- intentaba parar de reír Britt …

¿es homofóbica?.- interrumpía Quinn a la rubia…

-No, no es eso….pero le incomodan ciertas cosas…por decirlo asi….nosotras somos amigas, ¡las mejores!, nos conocemos desde la primaria…y

Bueno bueno…no pregunte más…y además ya llegamos….- decía un tanto molesta Quinn…no entendía bien porque pero algo no le había gustado de lo que le decía la rubia.

Las dos rubias se dirigieron a recepción… para solucionar el problema, el personal del hotel les ofrecieron dos de las mejores habitaciones que estaban en el último piso, mas unos ticket V.I.P que obtuvo Quinn tras sonreírle un poco a la recepcionista…

Cuando venían de vuelta en el ascensor…Britt no podía mas …el silencio no era lo suyo.

-Que bien! Rachel va a estar feliz con los ticket, que encantos he! Solo haz sonreído y esa chica te ha entregado hasta pases V.I.P para la limosina y el bar…..-decía sonriente Britt.

Quinn pensaba contestarle que los ticket eran para ella y Santana, pero la vio tan entusiasmada con la idea, que no sabía porque esta chica le transmitía alegría, a ratos parecía una estúpida, pero luego era muy tierna…

Ehhh…si lo veremos arriba…repartirlos creo que será lo mejor…

-pero podríamos ir todas juntas, nosotras no conocemos a nadie acá, y queremos disfrutar al máximo…

No creo que tu amiga quiera eso ¿Brittany? Cierto?...-decía Quinn.

Si si…pero puedes decirme Britt, y no te preocupes por Rachel yo la convenceré…

Cuando iban entrando a la habitación….se encontraron con Rachel vestida ya…esperándolas en la cocina y Santana en el dormitorio, al parecer a ellas no les había ido tan bien el dialogo…., al verlas ambas se acercaron para ver que iban hacer.

-Bueno, tenemos dos de las mejores habitaciones del hotel.- decía una sonriente Brittany.- y Quinn a conseguido ticket vip para bares, limosina, juegos en el casino….- añadia Britt que no podía mas de felicidad….

-Fabray es verdad eso?...decia seria Santana…

Si si….nos han pedido disculpas y como compensación las mejores habitaciones y estos ticket,.decia Quinn enseñando los pases vip…

-oye?...emm yo..bueno yo..queria pedirte disculpas por lo que paso, no fue mi intensión, de verdad me asuste mucho y bueno….lo siento..-decia una apenada Brittany…

-Mira no te parto la cara, porque estamos en Las Vegas!, y no quiero pelear, solo quiero una ducha y una siesta y divertirme…y no lo van a echar a perder dos extrañas que no volveré a ver….-decia seria Santana- ¿vamos Quinn?...

Emm bueno…lo que pasa es que tenemos que repartirnos los ticket …pero Brittany tenia la idea de que….-decia Quinn un tanto nerviosa…

¡pido la limosina!...decian al unisono Rachel y Santana..- luego se miraron ambas desafiantes, estaba claro que ninguna iba a dejarse perder…

-yo le decía a Quinn…que…!Rachel!...escuchame….-decia Britt al ver que la morena no apartaba su mirada desafiante de Santana.- que podríamos usar las cuatro los ticket, tenemos toda la noche y el día de mañana para que vamos a repartirlos si podemos disfrutar todas de estos fabulosos VIP..-decia entusiasmada Brittany.

-¡no!...ni lo sueñes, ya te dije que no venimos a socializar….estu….-decia Santana.

Deja de llamarla así! Te lo he pedido por las buenas.- decía interrumpiendo Rachel, quien no aguanto mas y se abalanzo sobre Santana…

No conto con que la otra morena tuviese tanta fuerza…de un solo movimiento la tiro al suelo y empezó a tirar su cabello sin parar…

¡no! San para! Para!...-decia Quinn mientras intentaba sacar a Santana de arriba de Rach.

-no la defiendas, ya me tienen podrida ambas, ni sueñes con que compartiremos los boletos…!ni lo sueñes!-decia esto ultimo mirando con furia a Britt, que solo la miraba nerviosa.

Pasame las llaves de nuestra habitaciones, no quiero ninguno de esos boletos….- decía reincorporándose Rachel, dirigiéndose a Quinn…quien le entrego las llaves pero no los boletos, mientras miraba a Britt…

-pero yo si los quiero Rach.- decia britt haciendo una mueca apenada con sus labios-vamos es una limusina , vip para el casino…por favor…por favor por favor…Rach…

Rachel se acerco a ella para susurrarle.- pero cariño tendremos que compartirlos con ellas y no las soporto, por favor Britt, por último yo pago una limusina pero vámonos.

-No! …he dicho que quiero esos ticket vip, aparte Quinn no se opone cierto Q?..

Emm bueno yo….-decía nerviosa Quinn mirando a Rachel.

-yo nada! Fabray…que no vamos a compartirlos y se acaba el tema…

Pero nos los dieron a las cuatro,. -Mentía Quinn, ya que la recepcionista solo se los había pasado para ella.

-¡que no!...decia Santana.

-que si! Decía Brittany..

-no ..basta!

- si y punto final….-decía Britt quien miraba suplicante a Rachel- palito rojo….-añadía la rubia…logrando que por primera vez todas rieran

-ven…nos la podemos pasar bien…vamos…somos cuatro chicas jóvenes…son Las Vegas, partimos mal pero podemos solucionarlo ¿ cierto Quinn?.-intentaba persuadir a la otra rubia.

Emm bueno..si si creo que si, Vamos San…son vip no puede ser tan malo, dale! Animate…ella.-decia indicando a Britt, es muy simpática y la otra aparte de histérica quizás es amable…

Hey!...estoy aquí aun,….-decia molesta Rachel.- mira…lo hago solo por Brittany, pero está bien juntémonos a las 10pm en el lobby del hotel.- dijo Rachel mientras pasaba a la habitación a buscar sus maletas…pensando que definitivamente hacia estupideces por Brittany y sus berrinches.

**¿ y bien?...se viene la noche mágica y tutto lo demás :D…espero sigan leyendo …cualquier sugerencia, duda etc espero sus Reviews.**


	3. Diversion y Propuesta

_Gracias por la aceptación…SIN MAS! QUE COMIENCE LA DIVERSION…_

_Pd: si sale todo junto en una parte del dialogo…no entiendo el porque….he intentado tres veces mejorar eso:s…pido disculpas._

_**Diversión y propuesta.**_

¿qué te trae a la Capital de las segundas oportunidades?.-decia Quinn intentando entablecer algún tipo de dialogo con la atractiva morena que se encontraba junto a ella esperando por la limusina que las pasaría a buscar para llevarlas en primer lugar a la discoteca Jet, para después llevarlas al Pure Nightclub, hasta el momento esos eran los únicos lugares en que las 4 pudieron estar de acuerdo en visitar…

Pense que le decían la ciudad del pecado.- decía Rach sin mirar a Quinn, ya que aun seguía sin gustarle la idea de compartir su noche con dos extrañas…

Tiene diferentes formas de decirle….a mi me gusta mas lo de las oportunidades sabias que dicen también… _lo que pasa en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas_..- dijo de forma sugerente Quinn, mirando directamente a los ojos a Rachel,. Que solo frunció el ceño y siguo con su vista al frente esperando por el coche.

Quinn no entendía porque había sido tan obvia, claramente no estaba dominando sus sentidos, pero es que al ver a la morena con ese vestido negro, apretadísimo al cuerpo , sin hombros y que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unos zapatos negros de tacón que la hacían ver casi tan alta como ella, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída en cuerpo completo hacia ella, por eso intentaba poder hablarle o que al menos la mirara, pero nada.

-Al fin.- exclamo Santana, al ver llegar la limusina, tomo a Quinn del brazo para que subieran ambas en primer lugar, cuando iban pasando por delante de Rachel y Britt, la primera pudo notar como iba vestida Quinn se sorprendió, tenia buen gusto un conjunto Gucci de dos piezas completamente negro mas unos zapatos de la misma marca de un tono más dorado, que quedaban a la perfección con el pantalón negro que llevaba ceñido al cuerpo.

El viaje hacia Jet fue casi en silencio, exceptuando a Britt que cada tanto le hablaba a Rach, para enseñarle parte de lo que iba viendo en el pasar de las calles…

Ahí esta el Mirage!.- exclamo feliz Britt, al darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado…

Luego de estacionarse, iban bajando, primero Britt entusiasmada con el lugar no hacia nada mas que mirar todo con una sonrisa, luego Rachel, posteriormente Quinn, quien al ir detrás de la morena prácticamente se la comio con la mirada…y luego Santana.

-¡Fabray!... intenta ser mas disimulada….- decía divertida Santana.

¿qué?...no nada que ver, solo solo…se ve bien ¿no?...como Brittany…ella igual se ve bien no crees?.- decía nerviosa Quinn.

-Nose ni me interesa….-decia Santana..

-Bueno a qué hora nos juntamos para ir al Pure?.- se dirigía ante Rach y Britt.

Emm podría ser a las 01:00?...- decía Rachel.

-Pero no vamos a compartir nada?.- decía Britt con una mueca en sus labios.- es injusto Rach, yo quiero beber algo con Quinn, se ve que debe ser divertida…cierto Q?..

-Bueno, no no tanto- decía con una sonrisa Quinn.- pero la verdad a mi también me gustaría compartir aunque sea un poco con ustedes.

-¡No!...no podemos!- dijeron juntas Santana y Rachel.

-Vamos en algo están de acuerdo.- dijo Quinn intentando relajar el ambiente…mientras Brittany solo reia… -Solo una copa?-se dirigía a Rachel.- una?...nada mas…¿Qué dices?- insistia Quinn.

-No lo creo, ya tenemos otros planes…reservaciones para cenar y luego bailar y asi…-decia Rach mirando a Brittany…

-¿tienes el plan de hacer planes?...vamos linda …solo un trago…veras que la pasaremos bien, somos cuatro chicas jóvenes, en esta bella ciudad, ¿ qué mejor?...

-No, gracias, pero no…-decia Rachel tomando a Britt de la mano para poder entrar de una vez al local…

-Te reto!...- decía Quinn utilizando su ultima carta…mientras las veía alejarse.

-¿estas loca?...tienes que arrastrarte tanto?...esta bien..esta buenísima pero debes haber mil buenas adentro vamos Quinn….- decía en un susurra Santana.

-Pero la quiero a ella….-decia Quinn sin despegar la vista de Rachel y Britt, que al escuchar el grito se dieron vuelta de inmediato.

¿me retas?...¿que gano yo?...-decia levantando una ceja Rachel, había caído Quinn lo sabia, Britt lo sabia…Rach no aguantaba decir no a un reto.

-Lo que quieras, vamos! Solo un trago, si te aburres no te molesto mas…..-insitia Quinn.

-Esta bien….-decia sonriendo Rach.- tú y miss alegría.- decía mirando a Santana.- tendrán que darnos el resto de los vip que quedan para el casino si me aburro….- decía Rach mirando a Quinn.

Trato hecho…..- decía feliz Quinn…mientras Brittany se unia a ella animadamente, tomando su mano y dirigiéndola al interior del local.

Ya llevaban un rato dentro…se habían demorado en pedir los tragos por la cantidad de personas que habían en el local, Santana no daba mas del entusiasmo, chicas y chicos lindos, no había comparación el Jet se estaba convirtiendo en su lugar favorito, por otro lado Britt ya había encontrado una compañera de baile, a la que se unió arriba de una tarima, Rachel la observaba desde la barra, era usual ese comportamiento en la rubia, pero no quería que nada malo le pasará.

-¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por ella?.- interrumpía Quinn…

-¿Cómo?...eh..bueno es mi mejor amiga y aveces se mete el problemas y me mete en problemas….- decía sinceramente Rachel…sin apartar su vista de la pista.

-Ni lo digas, tiene su carácter, es muy pasional, por lo poco y nada que la he conocido….-decia Quinn intentando charlar un poco.

-¿asi?...pasional eh!...y yo como soy?.- no pudo evitar preguntar Rach, aunque al segundo se arrepintiera, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

-Emmm bueno tú.- la había sorprendido la pregunta de la morocha.- eres mas bien racional, sin ofender no digo que sea malo….pero no expresar tanto, mas bien calculadora…en el buen sentido….- decía nerviosa Quinn, ya que no estaba entrando en un buen terreno con esa frase.

¿y cuál sería el buen sentido de la palabra calculadora según tú?...- decía un tanto molesta Rach, para nada le había gustado eso aunque sabia que la rubia había acertado…

-Pues…en lo de planear todo, ¡vamos ¡ es solo una pequeña impresión sin importancia, si me cuentas mas quizás puedo hacerme otra impresión ¿no crees?.- decía coqueta Quinn sin poder evitarlo, clavando su mirada en Rachel, quien al percatarse del acto, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño..

-¿porqué cada vez que digo algo así frunces el ceño?.- decía imitando el gesto Quinn…

-¿yo?...no nada que ver…bueno. Nose es que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas….-decía nerviosa Rachel.

-¿Qué cosas?...-preguntaba Quinn.

-Cosas…déjalo así…

-No…responde-insistía la rubia.

Bueno, es que pareciera…sin ofender claro, que estas coqueteándome….con esas frases que dices…..- decía Rachel intentando no mirar a la rubia.

¿y si asi fuera te molestaría?...-decia Quinn.

Bueno nose…es que yo no soy como ustedes….- decía aun mas nerviosa Rachel.

¿Cómo nosotras?...a que te refieres?...

Bueno…que…gustan de chicas también….osea tu amiga esta claro.-decia Rachel observando como Santana coqueteaba con una chica- y de Britt ni hablar.- decía divetida mirando a su amiga- y bueno tú….emm no das esa impresión pero…nose…

mmm….que observadora eres….pero yo no me etiqueto asi que tranquila….-decia Quinn.

Algo en Rach cada vez que miraba a la rubia hacia clic, no sabía que era..asi que prefirió ignorarlo y para apaciguar sus nervios fue bebiendo cada vez más rápido su trago.

Si lo bebes de golpe es más probable que se te suba más rápido.- decía Quinn sin apartar su mirada de Rachel…

Eh…si si…es que esta muy bueno…- decía nerviosa Rachel…quien rogaba internamente que Quinn apartara esos ojos verdes de ella o que Britt llegara para irse luego, pero la última opción se estaba desvaneciendo mas y mas, al no divisar por ningún lado a la rubia…

Te pediré otro entonces.- decía Quinn..quien seguía con la mirada hacia donde estaba viendo Rach.- hey! Tranquila, es grande…nada le va a pasar…solo se fue con aquella chica….quizas a tomar algo, diviértete, luego la llamas al móvil y se juntan…

Si…es verdad…bueno creo que me ha dejado sola.- decía sonriendo Rach

-No es verdad- dijo Quinn haciendo que Rachel la mirara sorprendida y luego se termino su vaso –Estas conmigo- Volvió a sonreír…sin despegar su vista de los ojos de la morena.

Se quedaron ahí bebiendo un rato, conversando de todo y nada…conociéndose un poco, y Rachel pudo comprobar que Quinn estaba en lo cierto, era un persona agradable y divertida, como hace mucho no conocía….incluso interesante ya que le gustaban las artes y eso le sorprendió…pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde para ir al otro club y al menos ella y Britt tenían otros planes…

-Bueno amiga…-dijo Rachel tratando de ser amable. –Ya me voy- enderezo su cuerpo, dispuesta a buscar a Britt y marcharse.

-¿Vas a dejarme sola?- Pregunto Quinn con un extraño asentó.

-Ya debo irme, es tarde….- Quiso evadirla Rach pero no tuvo éxito.

-Llévame contigo- Pregunto Quinn sonriendo curiosa. –Santana no se dará cuenta y llegaremos todas al mismo lado, aparte nose donde está y tú tampoco sabes donde esta Brittany…

Bueno…ehh….no lose…¿estas segura que ellas podrán llegar solas?...-decia Rach mirando a Quinn.

Si, son grandes, aparte le decimos al chofer que vuelva, asi cuando salgan las esta esperando y se reúnen con nosotras allá…¿qué dices?.- dijo Quinn acercando a Rach y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros amistosamente…

De repente Rachel sintio una oleada de calor en su espalda, jamás antes la había sentido, la miro indefensa y con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, no podía negarlo, todo estaba a favor de ella. Dudo un segundo, pero después se dio cuenta que la rubia tenia razón…

-Claro…bueno vamos- No podía negarlo, esta chica tenía algo diferente y extraño, había logrado quebrar cualquier defensa racional de Rach, como irse de un lugar con desconocidos, o más aun abandonar a Britt …

Cuando Rachel se despego de la barra pudo notar que ya no veía muy bien, ya que no podía caminar en línea recta, solto una pequeña risita mientras Quinn la ayudaba a salir del local.

El camino fue extraño, Quinn iba mirando atenta por la ventana, como si eso fuera realmente emocionante, Mientras Rach se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos es que estaba haciendo eso?, ¿Habrá sido una buena idea?, se preguntaba antes de que Quinn volteara y le sonriera y entonces comprendió que eso ya no importaba, ya estábamos allí.

Cuando llegaron al Pure, se dieron cuenta que había un salón de juegos y para hacer tiempo y esperar a las demás decidieron ir a jugar…

¡Vamos te toca!. Lanzalos -decia entusiasmada Rachel…ofreciéndole los dados a Quinn.

No no no…yo no apostaría en mi por nada del mundo.- decía negando Quinn..- hazlo tú princesa, se ve quen tienes mejor suerte…

Rachel solo sonrio parecía que a esta altura de la noche ya no le importaban las insnuaciones de la rubia…y asi pasaron alrededos de dos horas, entre risas, apuestas, juegos, tragos, gritos de euforia por parte de ambas, cuando iban ganando…mas risas y mas tragos…ya ninguna estaba en un estado normal, las sensaciones reprimidas ya no lo eran tanto y Quinn de ves en cuando abrazaba a Rachel por la cintura y a esta parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo solo sonreía…

Tenias razón sobre mi Quinn….-comentaba Rachel, quien por primera vez decía el nombre de la rubia, quien se quedo embobada al escucharlo….- soy un tanto calculadora, y racional, asi me criaron asi soy…supongo…- decía Rachel.

Claro, tranquila, eso no importa ahora, solo diviértete, recuerda que es la ciudad de las segundas oportunidades, todo eso que te molesta de ti lo puedes cambiar…

Gracias…de verdad…suele reprimir muchas cosas, por el que dirán, por no desperfilarme pero ¡vamos! Estamos en ¡Las Vegas!...-gritaba Rachel.- ¿otro trago?... por favor….-decía mirando a Quinn.

No creo que sea buena idea…..-decía la pequeña parte racional de Quinn.- ya haz bebido bastante…

¿Qué?...no vamos no seas aguafiestas…vamos hacer un brindis….-decia Rach

¿porqué?...

Sabias que mi ex novio me boto justo el día de su cumpleaños?...

Y eso?..que tiene que ver.- sonreía Quinn…un punto mas esta soltera.

No lo se…solo me acorde, ¿cuéntame tú algo?...-decia mirándola directamente a esos ojos verdes que tanto la confundían.

Bueno…emmm…a mi me despidieron dos días antes de venir aquí y estoy aquí en la ciudad del pecado gastando los pocos ahorros que tengo….-decía riendo Quinn…

Entonces tenemos que brindar por los botados y los despedidos….-decia riendo y gritando Rach…a lavez que ambas chocaban sus copas y enlazabas sus brazos por inercia para beber…

-¿perdón?...de que nos perdimos?...-decía confundida Santana , mientras observaba a la morena que se encontraba en un estado que dejaba bastante que desear…

¡hey! Al fin llegar.- dijo Quinn sin prestarle atención a lo que San había dicho….- estábamos brindando por los botados y los despedidos ¿ se unen?...-decía Quinn entregándoles unas cervezas a las dos chicas…que la recibieron , claro Britt con mucho mas agrado que Santana.

¿estás bien cariño?, te perdi la pista en el Jet, me preocupe…¿ que estabas haciendo?, ¿porqué no respondías el móvil?...¿estas enojada?...-decía rápidamente Rachel…

Quinn se preguntaba si en algún momento respiraba, para hablar tan rápido….

-No Rach! Estoy de lo mejor, cuando no te encontré me pille con ella y pensamos que estarían aquí, pero claro que cada una por su lado.- decía Britt mirando cómplice a Rach…quien a esa altura no entendió bien y solo sonrió..

-Fabray vamos a los juegos…quiero divertirme en las maquinas. -decia Santana mirando a Quinn, quien no apartaba su vista de Rach…

No no! Ella esta conmigo, anda tú con Britt, nosotras ya pasamos por todas las maquinas ahora queríamos un trago, ¿cierto Quinn?...-pregunto Rachel mirando directamente a la rubia.

Bueno…si San…es que llegamos hace mucho…anda con Britt que tampoco a jugado ¿ te molesta Brittany?...-preguntaba nerviosa Quinn, esperando una mala reacción de parte de la morena.

-no! No para nada…vamos….-decia Britt tomando del brazo a Santana y arrastrándola hasta el salón de juegos, la morena solo le envió una mirada de desapruebo a Quinn, pero se dejo llevar por la rubia.

¿ a cual quieres jugar primero?...¿voy por un par de tragos antes?...-preguntaba Britt…

¿Desde cuándo hablamos?...- dijo Santana levantando una ceja y mirando a Britt…

Bue…bueno..solo intentaba ser amable…disculpa.- decia realmente triste Britt, lo que desarmo por completo la coraza antisocial de la morena, no podía negar que la rubia era encantadora, aunque aun estaba molesta por lo del spray…

No no discúlpame a mi, suelo ser asi…pero no es nada personal…dale! Vamos por un trago y luego al traga monedas…-decia sonriéndole a Britt..

Casi te sale verso eh!.- decía divertida Britt, mientras Santana solo sonreía no entendía como la rubia podía pasar tan rápido de un estado al otro.

Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, se encontraban Rachel y Quinn….esta ultima pensando porque había aceptado bailar, y dándose una respuesta sola, ya que con la sonrisa y la cara que le coloco la morena no pudo mas que aceptar…

Se que quiero hacer algo más pero aun no se qué es!-gritaba rachel en el oído de Quinn…

¿Mas diversión aun?...-decía sonriente Quinn

Si…de eso hablo!...es sensacional que estemos en la misma frecuencia…..- decía una muy coqueta Rachel…susurrándole al oído a Quinn.

Hey..! no hagas eso…te puedes arrepentir de lo que suceda….-decía Quinn con todo su autocontrol.

Tranquila..! eres la última persona con la que me acostaría….-dijo sonriéndole Rachel- recuerda que no soy de las tuyas…

¿asi?...-decia desafiándola Quinn- ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura?...-decía cada vez mas cerca de los labios de la morena…

No…no estoy tan segura. -decia casi imperceptiblemente Rachel, quien decidió alejarse un poco.- vamos a tomar haciendo?, estoy un poco cansada.- decía nerviosa mirando a Quinn, quien solo sonreía…había logrado colocarla nerviosa.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Quinn…ya sentadas en un vip apartado de la pista de baile…

-Na…nada- tartamudeaba Rach, ya un poco mas calmada…-¿Por qué me miras así?- añadió Rachel.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Quinn, aunque sabía a lo que se refería.

-No se- Sonrió de nuevo Rach. –Me haces sentir… desnuda- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar.

-Ah… no, no, no-dijo Quinn sintiéndose totalmente avergonzada. –Lo siento, es solo que…- No sabia que más decir –Lo siento- continuo…

Rachel se acerco mas a ella, acaricio un mechón de su cabello –Eres muy bonita- Sonrió dulcemente.- pero yo…yo …a mi no me gustan las mujeres.-intento ser clara Rach…

Quinn se sintio estremecer y un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo….aunque lejos de alejarla , aquel comentario que había sonado tan inseguro en los labios de la morena no hizo mas que acercarla a ella.

-Sabes…-dijo Quinn haciendo una pausa…para poder mirar con detenimiento sus labios, eran pequeños y delgados de acorde a su pequeño rostro. –Quiero besarte- Soltó sin más.

Rachel se tenso y su respiración se altero de sobremanera.¿ Acaso había escuchado bien?

¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendida, pero sin apartarse, por algún motivo no queria hacerlo.

Nada- Dijo Quinn sin dejar de sonreir..

Rach comenzó a sentirse extraña, por algún motivo no podía apartar su vista de sus labios, era como si le gritaran que los besase, y sentia una corriente de excitación sacudir su cuerpo. …lo que no paso desapercibido para Quinn.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto con dejes de inocencia.

-N…No- Dudo un segundo Rachel. Mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, quizás efectos del alcohol pensó y se detuvo a centímetros de su rostro. –Quiero…- Hice una pausa, pero no estaba segura de poder continuar. Cuando de repente sentio sus suaves labios rozar los de ella, Quinn no había podido aguantarse y Rach solo se paralizo por un momento, ya Finn, Britt todos habían desaparecido de su cabeza.

Casi por instinto sus labios aprisionaron los suyos, y entonces algo se desato en su interior, sus labios sabían tan bien, una combinación de dulce con amargo, dedujo que se debía a la cerveza, pero eso en nada le molesto, al contrario, el beso fue lento, sin prisa, sentía las manos de Quinn subir hasta su cuello y su rostro y darle pequeñas carisias, Rach apoyo sus manos en sus caderas para darse espacio, después el aire hizo falta…y cruzaron miradas sin poder ninguna de las comprender que estaba pasando…

Ya sé lo que necesitamos ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?...estamos en Las Vegas…! Lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas….No sabía si lo decía por que de verdad lo sentía o era el alcohol el que hacía uso de su boca….

**Y? Y?...QUE ME DICEN!...ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…ESTA BASTANTE LARGO…quien le habrá propuesto a quién?...bonito beso no?...ahora después de lo obvio que viene nos empezamos a desligar aun mas de la peli …gracias por los comentarios!...espero se hayan divertido.**

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._


	4. Lo tuyo es mío, cariño

**Primero mil disculpas….**pode demorarme tanto con el cap, es que tal fic que leo no me deja tiempo para la inspiración…de verdad que entre alza tu voz, nuevos caminos , y ¿a que tienes miedo? No me dejan pensar hahaha…

Pero aquí está el cap espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios

**Lo tuyo es mío, cariño.**

Las siguientes horas pasaron tan rápido para ambas que apenas y lograban recordar lo que decían dos minutos después…

-¿estás segura?..-decía Quinn recurriendo a su último recurso de racionalidad- ¿esto no es un juego Rachel?...

Claro que no! Vamos estoy segura….-decía Rachel quien no se podía mantener mas de dos segundos en pie sin tambalearse- serás mi madrina cariño ¿cierto?-decía mirando a Britt , y haciéndole ojitos para que aceptase…-

Sii! Yupiii! Una boda …claro claro que si- decía feliz Brittany- ¿ me veo bien con este vestido Santi?-decía dirigiendo su mirada a la latina que casi se la comía con la mirada.

Te ves hermosa, sexy…y todos sus derivados-decía de manera sugerente Santana….

Lo siguiente paso tan rápido que mucho tiempo para procesarlo no hubo…cuando ya se encontraban en Gay Chapel of Las Vegas, la única capilla cercana y que realizaba matrimonios de este tipo y a esa hora,¿ cómo la encontraron?, ninguna de las cuatro sabe….

-ahora Rachel, aceptas a esta joven como tu legitima esposa…-decía un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y voz grave-en la salud y en la enfermedad…

De fondo de escuchaban ciertos jadeos….Santana y Britt tenían una batalla de besos, prestando cero intención a la locura que estaban cometiendo sus mejores amigas.

En la fiesta y en la pobreza?- decía el hombre, mientras Quinn solo sonreí totalmente ebria y Rachel luchaba por mantenerse de pie.-

Si la acepto- dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn….

Después vino el turno de Quinn quien a duras pena pudo pronunciar el acepto y colocarle el anillo a Rachel…

Ahora pueden besarse- dijo el hombre alto…

Quinn miro intensamente a Rachel, esta solo sonreía como una boba, fueron acercando sus rostros, para volver a juntar sus labios, no querían apartarse, el beso se volvió muy apasionado sorprendiéndolas a ambas, Rachel perdía acceso a la boca de Quinn, quien lo concedió, la exploro como si nunca en su vida hubiese besado a alguien.

Vamos al hotel-decía una enloquecida Quinn….quien tomaba de la mano a Rachel y sin esperar respuesta se dirigieron afuera para subirse a la limosina, olvidándose de todo, incluso de Britt y Santana….

Al llegar al hotel el escenario no fue muy distinto, dando lugar a besos insaciables, mientras subían en el ascensor, una vez dentro de la habitación…

De repente Quinn se deshacía de la blusa de Rachel sin que esta pusiera resistencia y antes de que se diera cuenta ella misma Rach se deshacía de la de Quinn…

Lo siguiente pasó de prisa, Quinn la recostó en la cama, bajo su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, sus manos proporcionaron excitantes carisias a lo largo de toda la espalda de la morena, ya no podía detenerse, sus besos descendieron a su suave cuello, ella toda sabía delicioso algo que nunca había probado y le fascinaba en realidad.

Rachel por su lado depositaba besos húmedos, lamia, mordía …cuando escucho a Quinn gemir en varias ocasiones, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de no detenerse.

-Nunca antes he hecho esto…- dijo Rachel con la voz entrecortada por la excitación.- con una chica…-agrego mirando con temor a Quinn….

Quinn abrió los ojos y depositando las manos en su rostro, aparto los mechones que ocultaban el mismo que caían sobre su pálida piel, y le respondió.

- solo déjate llevar- dijo con voz sensual en el oído de Rach…

Después de seguir besándose con pasión fue Quinn la que volvió a hablar y le susurro …-¿Quieres que lo haga?- Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y sensual, Rachel jamás hubiera podido decir que no. Afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, y entonces encontró sus ojos, fue como si el mundo desapareciese, todo lo que alguna vez pudo preocuparle se esfumo y todo lo que había quedado eran esos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de deseo.

..Rachel?... -decía Quinn después de una hora…aun no lograba conciliar el sueño, sabía que la morena está dormida pero quería estar segura…

Pasaron unos minutos, la sintió respirar despacio, estable, entonces volteo sobre su eje para verla dormir tranquilamente, su cuerpo desnudo abrazado al de Quinn, era todo una locura, sentía alegría pero también temor, no sabía cómo sentirse.

Su mano temblorosa acaricio su suave rostro, su hermoso cabello, era tan extraño, pero lo que Quinn sentía lo amaba. Se abrazo a su cuerpo embriagándome con su dulce aroma, y descanso, se dispuso a dormir olvidándose de todo, en su mundo solo quedaban ella y Rachel….

_5 horas después…._

_-¿Dónde estoy?...uii que dolor de cabeza dios mío- _decía internamente Rachel…mientras abría con miedo un ojo…- _¿Qué hago aquí?...esta no es la habitación en la que me dejaron con Britt….-_ pensaba mientras se sentaba en la cama-_ pero ¡ que carajos hago desnuda!...¿que paso?...-_así pasaron alrededor de dos minutos en los que Rachel intentaba recordar algo…

Oh dios mio oh dios dios …por la grandísima….!qué hice!...y con ella…o por dios…o por dios estoy muerta…!- decía sin parar Rachel…mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro, sintió algo helado rozar su rostro…y entonces se dio cuenta….

Qué!...o no no no por todo lo santo que sea una broma!-gritaba Rachel- Britt, Brittany!...-imploraba que su amiga le estuviese haciendo una broma, para que nunca mas volviera a beber de ese modo…pero nadie estaba en la habitación, y ese anillo que tenia en su mano izquierda parecía ser real…- ¡dios mío! Me case con ella…! Con una mujer! Maldita sea Rachel, que mierda hiciste!...-decía desesperada levantándose para buscar sus cosas…mientras se vestía muchas imágenes venían a su cabeza, besos, tragos, risas, mas tragos, mas besos, no solo se había casado con Quinn sino que había tenido sexo con esa rubia…con una mujer!, Rachel no paraba de procesar, cuando vio un papel que colgaba de una de las ventanas de la habitación.

_Hey esposa :) estamos en el buffet, _

_Brittany está con nosotras no te preocupes,_

_Quinn._

Ayy! Noooo mierdaaaaa! Nooo- gritaba Rachel desesperada….

-¿ pero puedes divorciarte aquí no?..-decía una preocupada Santana…

Supongo, bueno _lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas_ no?pues ese dicho debe ser por algo…supongo-decía nerviosa Quinn…

-¿cómo supongo?..por dios Q esto es serio…

Se que es serio Santana!, porque no te preocupaste anoche de que podía ser serio esto…en algún momento podías haberme parado eh-decia la rubia…

¿cómo?, si nisiquiera me podía mantener en pie Quinn, no recuerdo ni como llegue a la habitación…-decía juntando su entrecejo Santana.

-yo te lleve…-decia una sonriente Brittany sumándose a las chicas…

-¿cómo?...Tú?..porqué…osea no..tú …yo…-decia nerviosa Santana..

No no para, no mal entiendas, al parecer yo era la más sobria de las cuatro, y esas dos se desaparecieron, bueno y tú estabas durmiendo en la entrada del hotel y te lleve a tu cuarto, y bueno luego me acosté ahí.- Decía lo ultimo un poco nerviosa Brittany..- porque bueno…la otra habitación emm..ya sabes…Quinn y …

Entendimos Britt entendimos-decía rápidamente Quinn intentando no sonrojarse…

Ah…bueno gracias…-decia Santana forzando una extraña sonrisa, no era común en ella dar las gracias….

De nada…yo…-hiba a continuar Britt cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo…

Brittany podemos hablar?- decía Rachel con la cabeza baja, sin mirar a ninguna de las tres chicas..y arrastrando a Britt lejos de donde estaban las otras dos.

¿qué pasa Rach?.- decía ingenuamente Brittany…

¿Qué pasa?...que pasa!...por Dios Britt, en algún momento de la noche, nose quizás….cuando estaba a punto de casarme!…tal vez digo yo…por despecho no?...podrías haberte parado a pensar! : oh! Dios este es el momento de Parar a mi mejor amiga antes de que cometa una locuraaaa!-decía casi sin respirar Rachel…mirando a Britt con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero…Rach…tú…yo yo te pregunte y tú dijiste que estabas segura…-decia nerviosa Britt

Estaba borracha!...Brittany….-decia mirándola Rachel.

Ya pero…bueno…tú decias que ella era el amor de tu vida, que no habías conocido a nadie asi, que todos tenemos un alma gemela y la tuya es Quinn y muchas cosas mas…que..-intentaba decir Britt…

Ya ya! Para…yo no pude haber dicho eso…-decia sonrojada Rachel…

Lo dijiste Rach lo dijiste…las grave- decía con una sonrisa Britt….

Bueno basta! No es asi…nunca lo fue ni lo será, ahora ayúdame a salir de este problema…-decía Rach sosteniendo del brazo a brittany y avanzando a la mesa donde estabas Santana y Quinn….quien la miraba de reojo.

Hola hola…buen día…-decia tratando de ser amable Rachel…

Buon Giorno….-respondia forzando una sonrisa Quinn que ya no podía mas de los nervios…- un café?, o mi café …lo mío es lo tuyo y así…no?- intentaba bromear Quinn pero todo parecía un patético intento …

Emm…Quinn?...podemos…hablar…-decía nerviosa Rach por primera vez mirando a Quinn….(_porqué me pierdo en esos ojos?, es tan linda, no quiero lastimarla, pero es obvio que esto es una locura y tiene que acabar ahora)…_

Ehhh! Si si obvio…-se levantaba del asiento Quinn, indicándole a Rach que la acompañara a las maquinas de juegos…(_porqué estoy tan nerviosa?...osea es obvio de lo que vamos a hablar, tenemos que ir a la capilla y pedir la anulación, eso es lo correcto no?, pero porque pareciera que no quiero?...Quinn no te puede gustar, aparta tus ojos de sus ojos escuchaste Fabray!...es hetero, viene saliendo de una relación, es calculadora, lunática y casi bipolar no no Quinn!...no te tiene que gustar)_

Rachel se coloco en una de las maquinas y empezó a jugar distraídamente…

Ehh…que noche no!-decia sin mirar a Quinn…

Ni que lo digas…wuau! Eres muy divertida-decia sinceramente Quinn

¿de verdad?- decía Rach esta vez sin poder evitar su mirada….

Si, digo…anoche fue genial…toda la noche osea…no solo eso..sino que..-decia nerviosa Quinn

Ya ya…sin detalles por favor-decia una muy sonrojada Rachel…

Bueno…si…tal vez…nos pasamos un poco no?...la euforia de las Vegas y eso digo?...tú sabes…-decia Quinn..

Si si…claro que se de lo que hablas-decia Rachel mostrando su anillo-… por eso…bueno yo creo que …lo mejor es tú sabes, anular esto y cada una por su lado, solo es una aventura…Britney Spears lo hizo porque nosotras no? cierto-trataba de relajar el ambiente Rachel…

Bueno , ok…bien nose como decirlo nunca estuve en esta situación pero …quiero que…-intento decir Quinn..

Espera espera, tú me estas dejando a mi?...-decia exrañada Rachel…

Eso es lo que quieres no?..-decia frunciendo sus labios Quinn…

Perdón yo baje para dejarte a ti, señorita "no hago nada por la vida", osea tendría que estar loca para seguir contigo…-decía ironizando Rachel…ya que el que la rubia la fuera a dejar había herido su ego.

Cómo?...primero calmate, segundo no me insultes, porque la verdad soy yo quien no desea estar con una persona como tú tan manipuladora…egocéntrica, y por lo que veo se nota que llevas mucho trabajo así que paso…-decía de forma desafiante Quinn ya que también le habían molestado las palabras de la morena.

¿ me estas dejando de nuevo?..quién te crees…osea mirate eres una chica, sin trabajo, sin estudios, que se tiene que llevar a todas a la cama….solo por que sabe que parece una modelo de portada de revistas y con esa sonrisa compra todo….pero no es asi señorita la vida es mas seria- decía Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn…

( _porqué lejos de molestarme esas palabras me encantaron?, dios Quinn debes parar….de verdad cree que parezco modelo de revista?...ya ya stop)…_

Perdón?...y tú?..viniste a la vegas te casas con una perfecta extraña solo para probar que puedes sentir y no eres un robot!..pues te felicito Rachel…sentiste algo….-decia fasridiada ya Quinn con esa estúpida conversación que a nada bueno la iba a llevar…

Claro que sentí algo! Sabes que fue?...nauseas…si muchas nauseas al despertarme hoy y darme cuenta que por borracha me meti con una mujer-decia mirando casi con desprecio a Quinn…

Eso si no se lo esperaba la rubia, todo menos algo asi, porqué le dolieron tanto esas palabras….

-anoche no te quejabas de las nauses precisamente bonita- decía mirándola con rabia la rubia…( Rachel iba a contestar , pero Quinn siguió)…- no te preocupes sabes?...vamos en media hora a la capilla y problema solucionado no tengo ánimos de seguir en esta estúpida conversación bueno?.

Lo había dicho de manera tan seria que por un momento Rachel se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque la verdad si le había gustado y mucho, no solo "eso" sino que toda la noche se la paso bien como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía….

A bueno estamos de acuerdo en algo…nos vemos en media hora…-decia Rachel alejándose de la maquina….

¡esto se queda en las vegas! –le dijo Quinn mientras sostenía una moneda…y la introducía en una de las maquinas, presionando la palanca…

¡hey esa es mi moneda!...-alcanzo a decir Rachel…cuando se empezaron a escuchar unas sirenas, después una música extraña todo paso muy rápido…

Rachel se dio vuelta y vio que Quinn hacia lo mismo ya un poco mas alejada de la maquina, derrepente sus ojos se abrieron…junto con su boca, la maquina empezó a parpadear llena de luces y cosas raras que ninguna de las dos procesaba, derrepente llegó Santana y casi bota a Quinn del abrazo que le dio…

Ganaste Fabray…hija de la gran….ganasteee!...-gritana eufórica Santana….- tres millones de dólares…Quinn!...

Qué?...qué?...dios mio…Tienes razón…o por dios soy rica….soy rica…-comenzaba Quinn a saltar , abrazar a su amiga y gritar como loca….

-esa es mi moneda…-decia saliendo del asombro Rachel….-Britt es mi moneda….- gritaba corriendo a donde estaba Quinn recibiendo el gran cheque para tomarse una fotografía…

¡esa era mi moneda!...-gritaba Rachel…

Buena inversión cariño toma-decia Quinn mientras le arrojaba una moneda- grazie per tutto….-reia Quinn.

¿ qué…crees que esto es todo tuyo?..no no Quinn era mi moneda…en la maquina que yo estaba usando…

-yo puse la moneda y tire de la palanca-decia Quinn mientras le arrebataba el cheque…y se alejaba de ella…

¿qué paso con que lo tuyo es mío cariño?...Estamos casadas! Remember?...-dijo Rachel con un dejo de autosuficiencia…y levantando el dedo en el que tenia el aniño…Quinn solo palidecío…

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._

**Qué les pareció?..lindo no?...espero sus dudas sugerencias y demases,….no lo hice tan explicito "eso" porque me pareció feo ya que ambas estaban en un estado etílico…y después la furia Fabray caia en mi contra nooo no dioos!**

**Pd: vierooon en cap? Mamma miaaa solo dire eso:D al fin glee vuelve a lo que fue :D**


	5. 6 meses together

**Capitulo corto pero prometo que el siguiente será largo y podre responder los rw gracias por leer de verdad ^^ les dejo un pequeño mensaje:**

_**Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él. Paulo Coelho**_

**6 meses ****together.**

Haber señoría como le explico, que solo nos conocimos desde ayer en la tarde, fue una completa locura, fue una noche de 4 horas antes de "casarnos" en las que 3 estuvimos completamente borrachas, si aunque suene feo fue así-intentaba explicar Quinn al juez, ya no era una simple anulación en una capilla, sino que esto había llegado a tribunales, porque obviamente Rachel no le iba a dejar todo el dinero, y ella pedía el divorcio inmediato para poder cobrar su premio, pero nada estaba saliendo como quería la rubia…

-No fue solo un juego su señoría, permítame mostrarle el video que grabo mi amiga- indicaba Rachel con autosuficiencia mientras se acercaba al estrado para enseñar el video, ni Quinn ni Santana podían ver nada, solo escuchar algo como: _esto es para siempre!, yo a Rachel la voy a amar, proteger….! Nos casamos! Nos casamos!, gritaba Quinn en aquel video…_Mientras escuchaba eso Santana no paraba de asesinar con su mirada a la rubia que solo atino a bajar su mirada para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas..

Bien bien, ya esta!, vuelva a su asiento dama.-le indicaba el juez a Rachel….- saben algo?, no me agrada esto, no me agrada nada de su generación, las vegas, internet y todo esto, el matrimonio consiste en amor y compromiso, no en anularlo a las 7 horas después, ni en querer continuar por tres millones de dólares-decia esto último mirando a Rachel- llevo muchos años casado con la misma mujer, y aunque a veces quiero prenderle fuego no lo hago saben porque?, porque la amo…y por que es ilegal…pero eso no viene al caso, lo que he decidido es que antes de dejar a alguna de ustedes libre, me asegurare de que antes intenten todo, pero todo para que funcione…

Objeción- gritaron Quinn y Rachel, tras entender lo que este juez estúpido para Rach estaba tratando de decir….-no puede hacer eso-agregaba Quinn

Si que puedo, así que mírenme y escuchen bien….¿tienen donde vivir?,-preguntaba el juez mirando a ambas..

Yo no por el momento pero tendré pronto. -decia Rachel algo nerviosa…

Y tú chica linda tienes donde quedarte?-acotaba el juez mirando a Quinn

Sí, mi departamento -decía asustada Quinn, tratando de analizar lo que vendría….

Bien, damas, ya tienen donde vivir, ahora congelare los tres millones de dólares por los próximos seis meses y los sentencio a seis meses de matrimonio forzado, y para saber que cumplen habrá supervisión, escúchenme bien las dos es mejor que me sigan la corriente porque sino, hare este juicio tan largo, tan caro, que ninguna de las dos vera un solo dólar…-decia pausadamente el juez-.

Pero…-intentaba decir Rachel….

Pero nada señora Berry, que tengan unos excelentes meses de convivencia y les deseo una estupenda luna de miel, también a usted señora Fabray….-decía sonriente el juez…

_Podía ser esto posible?...-_era lo único que cabía en la cabeza de ambas mientras salían de la sala…

Entonces?...-decía Quinn mirando nerviosa a Rachel- ven…vendrás…digo…te mudaras a mi casa?...

Mira…est…-se detenía Rachel, que ya no podía mas con los nervios…-mira, si tratas de estar conmigo, si te me acercas…estarás cometiendo un gran error, esto solo lo voy hacer por el dinero…puedo hacer esto sé que puedo…-decía mas intentando convencerse a si misma que a Quinn….

Wuau!, salió el alter ego Berry….tranquila que no quiero ni querré nada, también lo hago por el dinero…-decia enojada Quinn…

Hey hey chicas vamos calmadas….veamos esto como un negocio, están casadas por seis meses y ganan 1.5 millones de dólares cada una, no es tanto, y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo cada una a lo suyo y no será más que una experiencia-decia Santana intentando convencer con la mirada a Quinn de que era lo mejor que podía hacer…

¿qué tan malo puede ser no?...-decía intranquila Quinn…

A mí me parece genial, de hecho podre compartir más tiempo con Quinn, ¡vamos Rach apúntate no es tan malo, anoche decías que nadie era tan divertida como Quinn, vamos…tú- intentaba decir Brittany…

Britt cierra la boca…es obvio que no entiendes porque soy yo la que tendrá que vivir con esta, y en su departamento, que dios! Dime como vives y te diré quien eres! Imagínate lo que debe ser –decia con cara de reproche Rachel… _(porqué a mi?...con una mujer?, que va a decir la gente?...bueno también podemos hacernos pasar por amigas…)…_

Gracias Britt, creo que tú serás lo mejor de estos seis meses- decía Quinn intentando sonreírle a la otra rubia, _(porqué estoy tan serena, porqué pareciera que la idea me agradara, vamos Quinn, te detesta, le das nauseas…es solo por el dinero vamos Q, 1.5 1.5 1.5,….solo debes pensar en eso )_

Mira Fabray, ahora no puedo procesar muy bien todo, asi que dale tu dirección a Brittany y en dos días estaré allá, así que espero que desocupes un poco para poder dejar mis cosas….-decía seria Rachel…intimidando con la mirada a Quinn que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza…

Te paso mi numero y me la envías por texto Q?-decia Britt amistosamente…mientras Quinn solo veía como la morena se alejaba para tomar un taxi…

Eh…eh…si si…anoto…dime…-decia distraída Quinn…

Después de pasarle el numero y su mail Brittany se acerco a Quinn- Le agradas, de verdad, pero ella es asi, y el que tenga que vivir seis meses con una mujer, y casada la estresa demasiado, toda su vida a huido de todo esto…pero le agradas …

Mmm no creo Britt, pero gracias…y ¿nos vemos no?...,serás bienvenida en mi casa cuando quieras….-Decia Quinn, antes de que la otra rubia le saltara a los brazos en señal de agradecimiento

Las veo en dos días chicas- decía sonriente Britt mientras se alejaba, dejando a una muy confundida Quinn…que solo atinaba a mirar dentro del taxi, donde Rachel estaba esperando a la rubia…

(_si no fuera tan hermosa, tan especial y no tuviera esos ojos, todo esto sería tan fácil, pero si ella me odia, no puedo demostrarle nada, es obvio Quinn, tienes que ser igual de fría, son seis meses, pasaran rápido, no la veras todo el día, el departamento no es tan pequeño, cada una en su pieza, si es que logro arreglar el desastre y poder instalar una cama…si si no puede ser tan complicado)_…intentaba darse apoyo moral Quinn.

Y ahí estaba Rachel Berry enfrentándose por primera vez a uno de sus peores miedos, el que diran…, intentaba respirar lo más tranquila posible..

Estas segura que es aquí Britt?-decia Rachel…

Si Rach me has preguntado tres veces ya, parezco pero no lo soy eh! Se buscar una dirección…-decía ya un poco molesta Brittany…

Disculpa, si si…lo sé que puedes…es que yo nose…me imaginaba algo mucho peor…-decia frunciendo los labios Rachel…

Lindo no?, es un buen barrio, incluso queda cerca del teatro, no es tan malo amiga, y yo vendre a verte Quinn me dijo que era bienvenida cuando quisiera-decia contenta Britt…

De verdad te dijo eso?- preguntaba Rach a lo que la rubia asentía sonriendo- bueno eso es…decente de su parte, no tendré que sufrir tanto…

Vamos Rach dale una oportunidad, te lo pasaste muy bien con ella en la fiesta, es una chica buena, al menos parece sincera…

No lo se Britt, y si intenta algo?...digo vamos a ella le gustan las chicas….-decía nerviosa Rach…

Mira Rachel el que le gusten o no las chicas no la hace una depravadora sexual…a mi me pueden gustar también pero no me van a gustar todas, a ti se supone te gustan los hombres ¿ te gustan todos también?...no cierto?...entonces…Rachel..-decia por primera vez seria Brittany….

Disculpa Britt, yo..yo no quise decir algo así…menos dirigido a ti…tú sabes cariño que…-decía Rachel nerviosa…

Lo se…por eso no me molesto, tranquila se que estas nerviosa, pero tómalo como una experiencia, quizás te ayude….o por ultimo piensa que al final del camino habrán 1.5 millones de dólares esperando por ti…-decía amablemente Britt

Si lo sé, tienes razón….-dijo sonriendo Rachel.

Porqué siguen ahí todavía?, piensa que la voy a ir a buscar y cargarla también?...-decia ya intranquila Quinn, que veía por la ventana como Rach y Britt estaban paradas frente al edificio sin moverse …

Vamos Fabray baja un cambio, se nota tu nerviosismo…¿qué conversamos?,…no demuestres que te trae loca-decía Santana…

No me trae nada! Santana Nada…termínala tú también bueno?-decía molesta Quinn..

Si si rubia lo que tú digas-alcanzo a decir Santana cuando el timbre del departamento sonaba…

_Quinn se dirigía a abrir, no sin antes mirar que todo estuviese en su lugar, aun no entendía porque había pasado dos días arreglando todo, dio un sonoro respiro antes de abrir, esperaba encontrarse con una Rachel mirando con odio o algo parecido y no fue así, más bien tenia la mirada baja como si algo le avergonzara…_

Ho…hola ehh pasen- decía Quinn

Gracias, aun quedan algunas cosas donde Britt pero ella insistió en traerlas mañana….-dijo una nerviosa Rachel que aun no miraba a los ojos a Quinn.

Si, Q yo quiero traerlas mañana junto con el almuerzo, seria entretenido, las tres con esta vista hermosa que tiene tu depto…-decia como siempre sonriendo Britt…

Hey! Estoy yo también…aquí-dijo Santana no entendiendo el porqué había dicho eso ¿acaso quería estar en ese almuerzo?...¿porqué?...

Ehhh si claro tú también puedes venir….traere comida para cuatro entonces.-decia un tanto nerviosa Britt….

A lo que Rachel solo la miro y junto su entrecejo, que Brittany se coloca nerviosa no era usual….

Y bueno…donde puedo dejar las cosas?-pregunto Rachel y por primera vez mirando a Quinn….

Ehh…por por….-_es tan atractiva ¡dios! Quinn de verdad que esto será difícil, mira como se muerde el labio, esta tan incomoda como yo ….- _Por aquí…ven..-le indicaba Quinn a la morena que solo asintió y la siguió en silencio…

Entraron a una habitación, no era muy amplia pero al menos tenia una cama decente, un plasma y un ventanal gigante que daba la vista a la ciudad, y eso le encanto a Rachel, las paredes eran blancas….y no había mas que un cuadro de Jean Dean adornando la pared….

Bueno…puedes sacar el cuadro, es que no quería que se viera tan desierto, pero tú colocas tus cosas, y y …he…dejado la pared blanca para que veas que color te gusta, me dices y llamo para que la vengan a pintar…-decia pausada Quinn intentando poder controlar los nervios que sentía…al ver la mirada fija de la morena en toda la decoración de la pieza…

Podemos pintarla juntas….-dijo Rach sin pensar- osea digo….para que vas a gastar dinero, no es tan amplio y podemos pintarla no?...

Ehh si si creo que si, tú me dices el color y lo vemos en unos días…-decia incomoda Quinn porque las palabras de la morena habían tenido efecto en todo su cuerpo- ire…ire por Brittany para que te ayude a acomodar las cosas y estén mas comodas….

De acuerdo…-decia Rachel, a lo que la rubia asintió y se disponía a salir de la habitación- Quinn!...-se dirigió a ella….-gracias, de verdad, se ve que hiciste un esfuerzo y eso es muy decente de tu parte…debemos conversar todo, lo de las cuentas, alquiler y esas cosas…

No no! para nada yo cancelare….-decia rápidamente Quinn…

Tengo que ayudar…es obvio, pero ya lo hablaremos con calma…-agregaba Rachel…

Quinn solo asintió y salió de aquella habitación…

Britt puedes ayudarle…con las cosas-decia Quinn dirigiéndose a la rubia…

Ehh si si,.,..voy…

Qué paso alla adentro Fabray?-decia la latina-mira tu cara de boba, ¡Quinn ya hablamos!...

No paso nada San simplemente le mostré el cuarto…-decia restándole importancia al tema…

Ya no quiero volver a repasar la lista de cosas que hablamos asi que mejor compórtate, me voy ahora…te veo mañana ..-decia Santana…

Vendrás al almuerzo?...-decia nerviosa Quinn…

Si, no te dejare sola con esas dos clones de Niki y Paris….-agregaba la latina…Quinn solo lanzo una carcajada negando con su cabeza mientras veía a su amiga salir del departamento…

Y Santana?-decia Rachel después de un rato , apareciendo en la sala…

Se ha ido hace unos 20 minutos, dijo que venia mañana….-le respondió Quinn sin apartar su vista del libro que había escogido para pasar el rato…

¿Qué lees?...-dijo la morena- eso es twilight?...wuau…-decía acercándose a la rubia.

Eh si….es el tercero….los conoces?- acotaba la rubia….

Rach me voy!-interrumpia Britt-se me hace tarde y tengo ensayo…es muy lindo tu depto Quinn….nos vemos mañana-decia Britt mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su amiga y otro a Quinn….

_Rachel jamás había deseado que alguien se quedara tanto en un lugar como quería que Brittany permaneciera ahí….se giro para mirar a Quinn quien no despegaba su vista del libro…._

Ya estamos solas….-decia Rach con los nervios a flor de piel…

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._

Espero sus comentarios:D


	6. Acuerdos y Bublé

_Ciao….Buon giorno ….gracias por los Rw…y por la aceptación que está teniendo el fic …_

_Les dejo una hermosa frase como en el cap. pasado: _

_No des vueltas al pasado,  
>pues no lo puedes cambiar.<br>Que no te agobie el futuro:  
>no sabes si llegará.<br>Disfruta y vive el presente,  
>no lo dejes escapar,<br>porque una vez que se vaya  
>ya nunca más volverá.<em>

**Acuerdos y Bublé**

_Ya estamos solas….-decía Rach con los nervios a flor de piel…_

Si….-decía apenas Quinn- es raro no?...

Ni lo digas…es todo tan extraño, tan sub real….-decía Rach sentándose en uno de los sillones cerca de Quinn- pero debemos tratar de que esto sea lo más ameno posible, yo he vivido antes con mas personas…con Britt casi 8 meses…y con mi ex novio un año y algo…y tú?

Mmm la verdad es que no….desde que llegue a esta ciudad, he vivido sola…Santana a veces se ha quedado un par de días…pero siempre termina molestándose por algo y se va….-decia Quinn levantando sus hombros, y mostrándole una tímida sonrisa a Rachel…

Ahhh…bue…bueno, ella tiene su carácter y tú el tuyo! Asi que me imagino que deben chocar…-acotaba Rach

Y si…es que le molesta que sea tan desorganizada…según ella!...por mi parte yo entiendo mi desorden y soy feliz de este modo….-intentaba relajar el ambiente Quinn….

Yo…yo soy bastante ordenada, pero….somos mujeres no creo que sea tan difícil la convivencia….-decía Rachel…

Ojala sea así….-decía sinceramente Quinn…-¿quieres….emm quieres algo de tomar?...nose una cerveza?...

Cerveza a esta hora?...-decia extrañada Rachel…-no es muy temprano?...

Y que tiene?...tienes que salir?..-rebatía Quinn

No…pero…-intentaba decir Rach…

Pero nada…la quieres o no?..-preguntaba Quinn, ella estaba acostumbrada a beber una que otra cerveza a la semana, no le importaba la hora que fuese, para ella la cerveza era casi una bebida….no le hacía nada.

Bueno…si…-decía Rach, mientras la rubia se levantaba a buscar las cervezas….

Te gusta la Royal?...tengo Budweiser también…!...

Si si una royal estaría bien….-decía Rach mientras se levantaba para ir a buscar la cerveza….

Está bien….oye puedes tomar cualquier cosa de aquí, no hay mucho esta semana, porque aun no salgo de compras, pero nose luego me puedes decir que comes o traes algo y lo colocas no hay problema….y…-no alcanzo a terminar la frase Quinn, porque cuando se volteaba tenia a Rachel parada en frente de ella, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia no podía apartar sus ojos de los de la morena…su sola cercanía la colocaba nerviosa, aun no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su estomago cada vez que la miraba….

Rachel no se encontraba tan distinta a Quinn, también la observaba no entendía porque aquella rubia se tomaba tantas molestias con ella, cuando días atrás le había dicho que le daba asco, que no la mirara, que ni le hablara…

Emmm….yo …quise ver que tal el espacio, que había y por por eso me acerque…lo lo mas …seguro es que vaya mañana temprano a comprar mis cosas…-decía saliendo de sus pensamiento Rachel…

Si…si obvio mira…revisa todo lo que quieras, igual en el baño, puedes….colocar tus cosas…debemos ver bien eso de los horarios…las cuentas….y la organización de todo no crees?...-decía Quinn intentando desviar completamente su vista del rostro de la morena….

Si…obvio…mira, mientras tomamos la cerveza vamos viendo todo eso…-decía Rach, mientas cogía su cerveza y regresaba a su asiento..- mira Quinn…yo antes de ver lo de la organización …pues….quería….agradecerte por …por las molestias que te has tomado, en recibirme en tu casa, por el cuarto…y por ser tan decente conmigo…a pesar de lo mal que te trate….-decía apenada Rachel…

Bueno no te preocupes….es obvio que estamos obligadas a esto…que tampoco nos conocimos en la mejor situación, pero somos adultas…y tenemos que aceptarlo de la mejor manera….como ya te dije el cuarto esta a tu disposición tú me dices el color y pintamos las paredes, lo de la comida también, yo ordenare todo para dejarte tu espacio, igual en el baño….y por lo otro….ya paso, es entendible…no es la primera vez que me pasa….he conocido mas homofóbicos y peores que tú así que….-decia Quinn seriamente…

¿Me estás diciendo que soy homofóbica?...no no no! para!...deberías saber que soy hija de un matrimonio gay…-decía rápidamente Rachel…- si mis padres me adoptaron…no puedo ser homofóbica…ni mucho menos…

Pero…tú dijiste que…ni pensara en conquistarte o algo así…que te doy asco…-decía frunciendo su entrecejo Quinn ya que no entendía lo que la morena estaba diciendo….

Yo no lo decía por tu condición…Quinn….solo fue una cosa del….-trataba de explicarse Rachel…

Entonces lo decías por mi?...oh!...-decía Quinn tratando de asimilar todo…- entiendo…ehh voy…voy baño…-terminaba de decir la rubia, parándose rápidamente en dirección al baño

No Quinn….no es eso…déjame explicarte…-reaccionaba Rachel, pero Quinn ya había cerrado la puerta del baño…

_Osea yo le doy asco…tan malo fue?-i_ntentaba entender Quinn, mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el lavabo, mirándose en el espejo- _yo lo disfrute tanto…toda la noche la pase bien….! Ella…ella se veía tan feliz, tan cómoda….yo no la obligue a nada…parecía tan entregada…!ya para Quinn!...deja de ser débil, vas a salir de aquí, como si nada hubiese pasado…y vas a intentar ignorarla y llevar la fiesta en paz lo mejor posible, ella no te puede gustar, NO te debe gustar por ningún motivo…._

Quinn yo te puedo explicar…no es lo que tú crees….-la interceptaba Rachel, mientras la rubia salía del baño en dirección al living nuevamente y tomaba su cerveza para terminarla casi de un golpe…

No te preocupes, está todo bien….no tengo porque agradarte, no nos conocemos….-decía escuetamente Quinn…

Tienes razón…pero aun así…no es eso…yo yo no lo decía por ti, simplemente ese día estaba furiosa…pero no me das asco, tranquila …mientras nos respetemos no tiene que ser un infierno esto….-intentaba explicar Rachel…- yo soy consciente de que te juzgue mal, solo espero que podamos llevar la fiesta en paz como se dice….

Si si tranquila, todo bien…voy a mi cuarto, tengo que salir en media hora, pero regresare antes de la cena….tú puedes instalarte, dejar tus cosas …y acomodar todo como gustes….solo esa parte…-indicaba Quinn un lado de la sala- hay no muevas nada….estan mis discos, libros, mi play y los instrumentos musicales…pero todo lo demás puedes moverlo a tu antojo…ya sabes donde esta todo…no es muy grande….-intentaba suavizar sus palabras Quinn…

Ok….-decía Rach mientras asentía con su cabeza a todo lo que la rubia le iba indicando…- gracias…gracias por todo…y de nuevo disculpa si te ofendí, yo no suelo ser asi…

Tranquila….hablamos más tarde, sobre lo que falta- finalizaba la conversación Quinn para ir a su cuarto…

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, salía la rubia del departamento sin despedirse, ya que la morena estaba en su cuarto, suponía ordenando todo…

No sabía bien dónde ir, de hecho salir fue lo único que se le ocurrió para no seguir hablando con ella….Quinn se preguntaba cada media cuadra, como es que había llegado a esto, ¿Cómo tan rápido?...le gustaba?...o simplemente sentía atracción por Rachel, y por lo difícil que sería alcanzar algo con ella….quizás lo veía como un reto y no se daba cuenta….la verdad es que la mirada de la morena la desarmaba, tenía que ser realista, analizar todo….ver como iría moviendo las piezas para que la convivencia no fuese un infierno como había dicho Rachel, ambas tenias casi la misma edad suponía Quinn, por lo que recordaba, ambas estaban ligadas de alguna forma al arte, habían ciertas cosas en común…no eran de muchas amistades…y la morena si bien se veía histérica e insoportable, parecía una buena persona, capaz de darse cuenta de sus errores…

-aparte de hermosa….adorable…..una bella sonrisa, una forma de expresarse tan particular…pareciera que puede decir 10 palabras por segundo…pero hasta eso es lindo en ella….-acotaba Quinn casi en un susurro…hasta que se dio cuenta de las cosas que estaba pensando….y diciendo…

_Uff! Para Quinn, de cuantos modos tengo que decirte!...ella NO es para ti, no lo será….no le gustan las mujeres…simplemente es gentil, porque está en tu casa…nada mas…así que guarda todos tus pensamientos para ti…_

Dos horas después, Quinn volvía a casa, después de haber dado un largo paseo por el parque e ir por un café…al entrar al pasillo del departamento, un exquisito olor llamo su atención….wuau! claro que tenía hambre, habían pasado como 6 horas desde que almorzó, como le gustaría que ese olor viniese alguna vez de su departamento, pero ella no sabía cocinar mucho, de hecho solo las cosas simples y sino siempre estaba algún delivery o Santana para ayudarle a no comer las mismas cosas siempre….pero mientras iba pensando en que comida rica estarían haciendo sus vecinos…su boca se abrió tanto como pudo, al comprobar que aquel olor se intensificaba al entrar a su departamento…Y encontrarse con un ruido de sartenes, platos, cuchillos y una música proveniente de algún móvil suponía, en la cocina de su casa...a todo eso se le sumaba una morena curvilínea, usando el delantal de cocinero que en no más de 3 ocasiones ella se había puesto (más que nada para jugar con alguna de sus conquistas), su cabello recogido en una coleta, que dejaba al descubierto un ¿tatuaje?...si era eso?..pensaba frunciendo su entrecejo Quinn, ya que no lograba ver bien…porque el objetivo de su visión, no hacía más que ir de un lado a otro en su pequeña cocina, con un cuchillo, cortando unos vegetales, y tarareando una canción que reconocía como _Havent met you yet de Michael Bublé_ ….

¿Qué estás haciendo?...-decía algo fuerte para que la morena la escuchara…

Ay! Por Dios!...-decía Rachel llevándose una mano al pecho, con un gesto dramático, que a Quinn no hizo más que encantarle...-que susto me has dado…eh…ehhh…estoy preparando algo para cenar…-decía intentando recomponerse la morena.

Mhmmm….me doy cuenta…huele…huele demasiado bien… ¿qué es?...-intentaba averiguar Quinn, pero la morena se interponía en su camino…

Hey! Sorpresa ya?...mira que llevo una hora en esto, así que solo siéntate y yo te aviso…-decía rápidamente Rachel

Pero…-hablaba Quinn…

Pero nada….tú solo siéntate…y si quieres sirves algo para tomar, ya que eso no lo he encontrado aun…pero ame esta maquinita, es de mucha ayuda-decía una sonriente Rachel, mientras le enseñaba la maquina que Quinn había comprado hace unos meses para cortar las patatas de mejor forma y más rápido…

Quinn solo asentía, parecía que estaba en la dimensión desconocida, o que en cualquier momento iba a despertar…sin mucha conciencia de lo que hacía, se dispuso a sacar dos copas y un vino Viña los Torres que tenia para ocasiones especiales, que unos conocidos españoles le habían recomendado…

Wuau! Eso…se ve rico..-decía Rachel sacándola de su nube…

Y ….y lo es…! Es español….ya verás te encantará….-decía Quinn…- ese es Bublé?...- se daba vuelta hacia Rachel indicándole el móvil…

Si….-respondía tímidamente Rach….- no te gusta?...lo he puesto bajito….

En qué mundo crees que vivo Rachel?, él es un dios! obvio que me gusta, de hecho tengo tres de sus discos, te iba a decir si querías conectarlo o colocar alguno de los discos en el equipo, ya que se escucha mejor desde ahí…

Rachel abría sus ojos tanto como podía, cada cosa que iba descubriendo de la rubia, parecía simpatizarle mas, no solo era una buena persona, sino que tenia buen gusto para la música….se arrepentía tanto de las cosas que le había dicho, y sobre todo de no haberla conocido en otras circunstancias….

Si si …obvio…me encantaría, tienes el que está Everything?-preguntaba a la rubia…

Si si creo que si…¿ sabías que se caso con una chica argentina?...ufff lo perdimos….-decía Quinn mostrándole un puchero a Rachel mientras se dirigía al equipo…

¿Cómo lo perdimos…a ti..?...tú..osea no te gustan…quiero decir es …que …bueno…eso no?...- dijo Rachel intentando hilar las ideas..

¿qué cosa?...no entendí nada Rachel…-decía divertida Quinn, por la cantidad de palabras sin sentido que había dicho la morena- pero si es que si me gustaba él, pues claro, es guapísimo, un hombre encantador, lo has visto en las entrevistas?, es muy amable y divertido, como diría San las tiene todas…

Pero a ti te gustan las mujeres….-decía sin pensarlo Rachel…

¿ y que con eso?...ya te dije que no me etiqueto….-respondía Quinn

Osea que has estado con hombres?...-interrogaba Rachel…

A bueno…! Estamos en la etapa del interrogatorio o qué?-decía sonriendo Quinn- mejor ve la cena, no quiero que se queme, yo coloco esto y mientras comemos te cuento mis gustos masculinos….-decía Quinn no pudiendo aguantar la risa…a lo que la morena simplemente respondiendo sacando su lengua y haciéndole un gesto a la rubia…

Esto esta riquísimo!-decía Quinn, intentando comportarse y no comer tan apresuradamente…-de verdad me tienes que decir cómo hacer esto…

Es fácil…solo tienes que picar todas estas verduritas muy chiquitas…y luego saltearlas…con la medida justa de aceite, le agregas sal a gusto, cortas con tu maquinita especial unas cuentas patatas, las colocas junto a las verduras así le dará el mismo sabor y las pasas por aceite un momento para que se doren y seria….la ensalada no creo que deba explicártelo y el postre es de los que tú tenias por ahí así que sería solo eso…-le decía Rachel…explicándole a grandes rasgos lo que había hecho…

¿Quinn?...¿hey Quinn…te pasa algo?...-volvía a decir Rachel al ver que la rubia se había quedado mirándola de lado sin decir nada…-Quinn!...

Ehh eh…nada nada…no pasa nada…disculpa…entendí…las pongo en el sartén, las pico…las salteo y si si si parece fácil- decía Quinn algo nerviosa…

No…primero las picas, luego van al sartén y después sal a gusto..-explicaba con una sonrisa Rachel..

Bueno si si como sea…el orden de los factores no altera el producto no?...-agregaba Quinn

Bueeenoo…en cosas de cocina si….porque si las colocas al sartén sin pelar…es bien difícil que quede rico…-decía divertida la morena

Ya ya! Si entendí la lógica…tranquila- trataba de relajarse Quinn, esperando que la morena no se hubiese dado cuenta de la cara de boba que tenia mientras esta le explicaba cómo hacer ese plato, ¿podía ser más perfecta?...podían esos diminutivos, maquinita, verduritas y nose que más salir tan tiernamente de su boca…cómo podía pasar de ser una histérica a una persona tan tierna, llena de aspectos que la hacían cada vez más interesante para la rubia….cómo parecía querer tocar su rostro, su cabello cada dos minutos, teniendo que aferrar su mano a la mesa para no hacerlo….

Pero bueno…me contaras lo de tus gustos masculinos o no?-intentaba cambiar de tema Rachel, ya que si había notado algo en la cara de la rubia, una mirada muy tierna que a ella le pareció encantadora, pero decidió ignorarla…Rachel Berry no podía seguir encontrando cosas encantadoras en Quinn, porque simplemente ella era una chica y Quinn también y eso no parecía ser correcto…

Ehh…si bueno…pero que quieres saber?...-contestaba Quinn

Haz estado con hombres?-decia rápidamente Rachel

Si….no con muchos….pero si quieres saber si he salido con chicos…si he salido…-decia tranquilamente Quinn

Amm…eso está bien…-dijo Rachel

Mmm y tú?...-decia Quinn

Yo qué?...con chicos?...es obvio no…-decía Rachel…

Y por qué tan obvio?...yo solo sé de tu ex novio…-decía Quinn, sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno difícil para la morena…

Emm…si si he estado con otros chicos antes de Finn…no muchos…-decía Rachel bajando la mirada…

Aps…Finn?...finn?...asi se llamaba?...mmmm…tuve un novio que tenía un amigo que se llamaba así, era un payaso…sin coordinación para nada que no fuera caminar….que digo…incluso eso le costaba-decia Quinn recordando al amigo de uno de sus primeros novios, quien también había tratado de salir con ella, pero ella no le dio más que la hora, porque definitivamente Finn Hudson era un patético estudiante…que media tres metros, parecía un saco de papas y no tenía ninguna gracia….aparte de una tonta sonrisa…

Si se llamaba Finn, pero no quiero hablar de eso…-decia Rachel mirando para otro lado, tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación…- eso es _Home_ no?-preguntaba a la rubia, mientras oía la versión de Bublé de Home…

Si es genial este tema….cuando recién llegue aquí, creo que era tan masoquista que lo escuchaba tres veces por día…y no era que extrañara tanto….pero nose Bublé te lleva a otro lugar…-se explicaba la rubia

Si…tienes razón…-dijo pensativa Rachel…

¿Extrañas tu hogar?...-le pregunto amablemente Quinn….

Un poco…pero no en el que viví el último año, sino la casa de mis padres…donde crecí, es tan distinto todo…mucho más tranquilo, que esta ciudad….es extraño no?...como puedes estar en Roma o Paris como dice él….y no querer nada más que llegar a casa, a tu puerto seguro….debe ser hermoso…mas si alguien te espera y sabes que de verdad esa persona podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa pero solo espera que termines tu obra, el concierto y todo eso para que llegues a su lado…como en la canción….- decía Rachel…no se había dado cuenta de que todo lo estaba diciendo en voz alta…, cuando se percato de la mirada de la rubia, solo pudo ruborizarse…al parecer había hablado demás…- bueno Britt dice que me sale muy bien esa canción…-intentaba desviar el tema- aunque ella siempre dice que me salen bien todas…-sonreia Rachel recordando a su amiga…

¿Cantas?...-pregunto Quinn embobada con todo lo que la morena le estaba contando…

Si….hace mucho no, por las clases de actuación, pero de vez en cuando ensayo uno que otro tema….y…-no alcanzo a terminar Rachel…

Canta…quiero escucharte…-decía sin pensar la rubia…

¿Cómo?..., que quieres que cante?-preguntaba Rachel

Nose cualquier cosa….lo que suena ahora… ¿te la sabes?...es Lost!-decía entusiasmada Quinn…

mmm…algo…pero es que…nose, ¿de verdad quieres que cante?...no te vas a burlar?...-cuestionaba la morena.

Porqué tendría que hacerlo?, vamos canta un poco….-decía Quinn mientras incitaba con sus manos para que la morena aceptase cantar ….

Esta bien…-decia la morena, esperando el segundo coro de la canción…mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Quinn- ¡note burles si eh!...aquí vamos…

_Fly fly fly….._- y eso fue todo lo que Quinn necesito para que la morena le gustase aun más, su voz era increíble, tan suave pero con tanta potencia a la vez, intentaba seguir el tono de Bublé pero ella parecía llevar la canción a su propio ritmo, a su propio estilo, que no hizo más que encantarle a Quinn….

Ya eso nada mas….estuvo bien?...¿Quinn?...¿porqué me miras así?...-decía Rachel intentando hacer reaccionar a la rubia…

Eres perfecta….-susurraba apenas Quinn, mientras miraba a Rachel, quien le devolvió una mirada extraña y esto hizo reaccionar a la rubia…-quiero…quiero decir es perfecta…pues! Te ha salido muy bien, cantas muy bien….que modesta eres…eh!-decia nerviosa Quinn, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado a Rachel…

Aps…emm gracias-decía sonriendo Rachel, no sabía porque pero que Quinn le dijese que cantaba bien le causaba una gran alegría…aunque ya muchas personas le habían dicho eso…- no me salen tan bien las de Bublé….pero otro día podría nose si tú quieres cantar otra…

Claro…si si…claro que querré….siempre es provechoso escuchar a alguien con talento, de verdad deberías dedicarte a eso…-decia sinceramente Quinn…

Ese es el plan….bueno llegar a Broadway y desde ahí poder actuar y cantar…-decia tímidamente Rachel…

Pues lo lograras….estoy segura…-le sonreía Quinn

Gracias-respondia Rachel….-emm …bueno, lavare los platos, después quiero que veas la lista de las cosas que podríamos comprar, esta sobre la mesa ratona….

No no deja! Yo lavo, tú ya hiciste mucho, de hecho creo que la cocina te ama, nunca la habían usado tanto- decía divertida Quinn…-mejor mientras yo lavo tú me vas diciendo esas cosas de la lista bueno?...

Esta bien…creo que ganaste -sonreía la morena- porque debo decirte que cocinar es lo mío, pero lavar loza para nada- continuaba Rachel frunciendo el labio superior…

Pues lo mío es lavar loza, pero no cocinar….-le decía Quinn…

A pero lo mío es más productivo al menos- la molestaba de vuelta Rachel…

Hey!...sin platos limpios, servicios brillantes y ollas en buen estado…no seria de mucha ayuda saber cocinar…o si?...-la retaba Quinn…

Bueno, tienes un punto a favor…pero igual la comida es mas deliciosa…-devolvía la morena…

Igual que la cocinera-susurraba Quinn…

¿Cómo?...no escuche lo último…es que justo fui por la hoja…-decía Rachel

No no nada…que tú ganas…que la comida es más importante que la loza…-le decía Quinn

Vez!...siempre gano…-respondía Rachel a lo que levantaba sus cejas en señal de victoria…

Si si como digas….mejor lee…-decía Quinn continuando con su labor….

Bueno….lo primero es que ya decidí el color…quiero que sea un tono claro, algo como beige…., también pienso que debemos cambiar las cortinas del baño, no combinan con el color de las paredes y déjame decirte que están un poquitín en mal estado, lo otro revise y tenemos gustos parecidos en la comida, en la bebida yo menos cerveza y mas leche, pero ahí lo vemos…por las cosas del pedido, yo traigo algunas cosas mañana…también me gustaría si podemos mover un poco los sofá, para hacer mis ejercicios por las mañanas, es que en la habitación no puedo…también comprare mas fruta y algo donde colocarlas, cambiar y comprar ciertos productos del baño, ya que con lo que limpias, si es que limpias seguido, no queda muy bien….y a ver…emmm…a si! Vi que sobra un pequeño cuarto al fondo…podríamos mover tus…instrumentos allí, así no les pasa nada y la sala queda más desocupada, porque el mueble donde dejas los cds y los libros no se ve muy bien a mitad del pasillo casi…

No!...no no Rachel…ya te había dicho…todo menos que toques mis cosas…-decía seriamente Quinn…

Pero Quinn, yo puedo ordenar esa pieza…y.-intentaba explicar Rachel

Que no!...eso se queda ahí y basta!...puedes hacer todo lo otro que dijiste…si quieres cambias entero el baño si tanto te apesta pero no muevas mis cosas…-decía ya molesta Quinn, al parecer el 60% de su depto. le molestaba a la morena y eso no la había dejado muy contenta…- entendido?...-decía estoy ultimo pausadamente como si la morena fuera un retrasada…

Si! no soy tonta,….te escuche- respondía la morena, quien también parecía corta de genio a esa altura, ya sabía que quizás algo le iba a molestar a la rubia, pero por eso mismo se había comportado tan amable, le había hecho una cena riquísima….todo estaba yendo bien y pensó que no tendría problemas, se veían tan mal todas esas cosas desparramadas por la sala, habiendo un espacio mucho más amplio para eso…- solo pensé que como no usabas ese cuarto, más que como bodega podrían caber perfectamente tus cosas…pero ya veo que no…todo bien es tu casa, son tus cosas y tus reglas…ya entendí…ahora si me disculpas me voy al cuarto, estoy cansada y mañana me levanto temprano, tengo clases …porqué yo sí, hago algo por la vida…-decía Rachel mirando fijamente a Quinn

No me presiones Rachel…ya bastante tengo con que estés aquí, he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo…así que no…me…presiones-le respondía seriamente Quinn….

Rachel solo la fulmino con su mirada…no dijo nada mas, tomo su móvil y se dirigió a su cuarto….

Una vez dentro de este descargo toda su ira contra una pobre almohada la que aprisiono con todas sus fuerzas…

_¡ay!, esta chica si que es bipolar!…un momento parece la persona más tierna y amable del mundo y al segundo se comporta como un tempano de hielo…¿Quién la entiende?...Bueno quizás exagere con los cambios?...por poco y hago su depto de nuevo…-intentaba razonas la morena- pero eso no es escusa…para usar ese tono…¿ y por qué me molesta si no es nada mío?...porqué parece que me lastima ese tono, esa fría mirada?...solo es porque eres una gallina Berry! Tan sensible….debiste contestar algo y no salir huyendo como siempre cuando alguien te genera frustración…._

Por otro lado Quinn no estaba muy distinto, se cuestionaba si ir a pedirle disculpas a la morena o dejar las cosas así, es verdad que le había molestado tanto cambio, pero debía ser comprensiva, para ella mas allá de un par de cosas no significaba nada, en cambio para Rachel era un cambio radical, casa, barrio….habitación y una extraña de compañera…no debía ser fácil…así que después de una hora de intentar ver algo en tv, cambiar canal como 100 veces….y no encontrar nada…decidió ir al cuarto de Rachel….algo en su interior pedía que estuviese durmiendo, porque no tenía idea de que decirle…

Rachel….-apenas susurraba Quinn fuera del cuarto de la morena..-oye…este..podemos hablar?...-nada no había respuesta alguna..dos golpes suaves más en la puerta..-Rachel por favor…-volvía apenas a susurrar la rubia y nada…así que decidió entrar lentamente al cuarto, estaba todo apagado, la cortina levemente corrida dejaba entrar un poco de luz que daba casi de lleno en el costado de la cama donde se encontraba la morena…dormida pero aun con la ropa que uso en el día, aferrada a una almohada y con el ceño fruncido…

Quinn no fue consciente de sus movimientos, cuando ya se encontraba arrodillada frente a la morena….

Porqué eres tan linda?-le preguntaba Quinn en un susurro…-hasta durmiendo eres hermosa….-susurraba Quinn mientras una de sus manos involuntariamente acariciaba el cabello de Rach- ¿sabes?...ese día…después de…eso…te observe dormir como por una hora, solo solo para convencerme de que había pasado la noche con alguien tan hermosa como tú….es obvio que jamás te diré esto…pero siento tantas cosas cuando me miras, cuando me hablas o estas cerca….yo solo venia a disculparme, eso si te lo diré mañana…no debí hablarte así, sé que esto es mucho más difícil para ti-decía Quinn, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello…- pero ya me conocerás…soy así arrebatada, digo cosas sin sentir y luego me arrepiento…y es peor aun contigo, porque con todo lo que me haces sentir nose como reaccionar…-decía Quinn levantándose de la cama, para buscar una manta con que tapar a la morena…

¿Quinn?...-susurro Rachel, y el mundo para Quinn dejo de rotar, todo se había detenido, su corazón incluso se había detenido, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían_…!estoy muerta!..._fue su primer pensamiento _¿Cuánto habrá escuchado?...!oh por dios de esta sí que no me salvo…!..._

Si?...-contestaba Quinn nerviosa como nunca antes…

Como pueden ver ya nos estamos desligando cada vez más de la trama de la peli así que espero que les guste, cualquier, duda o sugerencia no dudan en dejarme un rw o un mensaje …

Grazie de ante mano por leer…Próximo cap, a más tardar este viernes 16.

Pd: a quienes no han escuchado a Michael Bublé de verdad Rach y Quinn no mienten es un dios!...xD así que descarguen un par de temas no se arrepentirán….y lo amaran tanto como yo y las chicas :P:P

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._


	7. De comida y otras adicciones

**Buona notte:D como andan?...**yo feliz me han pasado cosas lindas estos días :$...bueno al grano…mil disculpas…por tardar tanto, tuve mil cosas….navidad, fin de año un caos:/…

Cap dedicado a quienes me pidieron actu , de nuevo gracias por los rw intente responderlos todos:D…

**De comida y otras adicciones**

Pánico ….eso era lo que estaba sintiendo Quinn en esos momentos, lo había sentido pocas veces en su vida, quizás las que más recordaban eran dos, una cuando tenía 14 años y con su hermana sacaron el carro de su padre y por poco lo chocan, las descubrieron y un vecino las llevo a casa, tenia pánico a la reacción de su padre, después a los 16 cuando no sabía si estaba o no embarazada, sintió pánico por la reacción de sus padres, de su entorno…todo se resumía al pánico que le generaban las reacciones de los demás, en realidad eso era el pánico, el miedo y ella ya había pasado esa etapa, ya no era la misma, pero en ese momento, en esa noche, escuchar la voz de una morena a la cual prácticamente se le había declaro pensando que esta dormía la hacia volver a sentir eso que hace mucho no se hacía presente en su cuerpo…

…_yo solo venia a disculparme, eso si te lo diré mañana…no debí hablarte así, sé que esto es mucho más difícil para ti- escucho la morena mientras sentía una mano de Quinn acariciar suavemente su cabello- pero ya me conocerás…soy así arrebatada, digo cosas sin sentir y luego me arrepiento…y es peor aun contigo, porque con todo lo que me haces sentir nose como reaccionar…-¿ lo que me haces sentir?...es porque la fastidie tanto?...-intentaba comprender la morena cuando sintió que Quinn se retiraba…._

Quinn?- dijo prácticamente en un susurro…

Si?...-escucho que muy bajo la rubia….

¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Rachel…sabia la respuesta pero no quería decirle que la había escuchado…no por lo que dijo, sino porque Quinn sabria que sintió cuando la estaba acariciando…

Ehh…mmm bueno yo…venia a disculparme…y te encontré durmiendo y ahora…este…iba a buscar una manta para taparte, como estas con ropa….-decia algo nerviosa Quinn preguntándose aun cuanto había escuchado Rachel…

Mmm tranquila, ya desperté me acostare debajo…gracias igual…-le decía Rachel …

Ehh…bueno entonces me voy, que pases buena noche…-se apresuraba a decir Quinn…

Quinn?...-escucho que la llamaba nuevamente la morena, y ella solo quería salir de aquella habitación…

Que?...-pregunto la rubia…

Venias a disculparte no?...-decia pausadamente Rachel…

Este…si bueno…eh puede ser que hablemos mañana?...debes estar cansada…descansa- dijo Quinn, quien no le dio tiempo a la morena para acotar nada mas…y salió de la habitación como una flecha rumbo a la suya…

_Qué demonios hice?...diablos Fabray no te puedes controlar?..y ahora como le preguntas? Rachel que parte de mi declaración escuchaste?..nooo!..._

Quinn se quedo dormida pensando en eso…en cuanto habrá escuchado Rachel o no….no le incomodaba tanto el que alguien la viera vulnerable, pero ella tenía que compartir 6 meses con aquella morena no es como si pudiese escapar al otro día…

Las 07:30am para ser exactos y para Rachel Berry el día ya comenzaba, se despertó al ritmo de We are Young…algo de esa canción la hacia sonreír…estiro ambos brazos…dio las gracias por la vista hermosa que tenía desde aquella ventana y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras se preparaba un café y comía una galleta, seguía por tercera vez escuchando la canción que la había despertado…preparo sus cosas para irse a sus clases, aun no sabia si decirle algo a Quinn o escribirle una nota o simplemente irse…

Algo la llevo hasta la habitación de la rubia, abrió la puerta con cuidado y la encontró durmiendo en dirección a la puerta con su entrecejo fruncido y su cabello tocando sus mejillas, la sabana cubría su espalda pero dejaba entre ver sus piernas a las que Rachel no pudo sacarle la vista de encima, una extraña conexión la estaba atando a esa habitación…su cabeza de pronto le daba vuelta imágenes, pequeños flash se le venían rápidamente…Quinn, ella….una cama grande…Quinn sobre ella susurrándole cosas mientras ella solo sonreía como una boba…ella acariciando los muslos de Quinn, la rubia lamiendo su cuello…-No!...-solto sin querer la morena, tenían que parar esas imágenes…no se percato que aun seguía en la habitación de la rubia…

Vio que Quinn, se movio en la cama y atino a salir lo más rápido que pudo, agitada tomo un papel y un lápiz…

_Quinn, fui a clases, vuelvo sobre la 1pm…llámame si es que quieres que yo traiga algo para el almuerzo con las chicas, o lo preparas tú luego arreglamos…_

_Avísame…._

_Rachel…_

La dejo cerca de la cafetera y salió lo mas apresurada que pudo del departamento…

Las 11:00 am y Quinn Fabray recién comenzaba a sentir un calor en su espalda, lo que hacía imposible abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien….poco a poco a eso de las 11:20 recién se estaba levantando a darse una ducha con toda la pereza del mundo…

se adentro en la cocina, busco un vaso y se sirvió jugo, tomo un par de galletas y fue a literalmente "tirarse" encima del soga como si fuese una cama….prendió el televisor y puso MTV…estaban dando para varias una repetición de jersey shore…Quinn nunca entendería que le llamaba la atención de aquel ridículo reality…después de media hora en eso…volvió a la cocina para lavar el vaso…y se encontró con la nota que le había escrito la morena…sonrió, sonrió como una estúpida…al ver la letra de Rachel…le hacía pensar en una pareja que se deja notas en la mañana cuando el otro va a trabajar…rápidamente meció su cabeza negando…y se dispuso a llamarla, no tenía idea que hacer para comer, para ella resultaba más fácil pedir algo …o que Rachel comprara a cocinar ella…

Rachel se sorprendió cuando vio el nombre de la rubia en su móvil ya que ella no lo había agregado _de seguro fue Britt_ pensó la morena y claro que debió ser aquella alegre rubia quien mas sino…

Si?...Quinn? que pasa?- decía Rachel un poco agitada…

Si…emmm estas bien?-respondio la rubia al notar como la morena se escuchaba un tanto agitada…

Si si…es que Ryan nos hace trabajar mucho, estamos haciendo algunos ejercicios…-se explico la morena

Ryan?...

Ehh si es el director de la academia y profesor de una de mis clases…

Ahh…emm bueno yo te llamaba por lo del almuerzo, la verdad nose que hacer no soy muy buena cocinando :$...pensaba en llamar para que trajeran comida…?-preguntaba Quinn…

mmm…no no mejor yo llevo algo ¿pero qué puede ser?...-decia Rachel

….

Quinn?...

Si?...es que estaba pensando…

Aps…emm se te ocurre algo?...

No mucho…es que nose que nos pueda gustar a las cuatro…

Verdad…emm santana es vegetariana?, porque Britt no lo es pero come de todo

Mmm no no lo es, pero trae algo vegetariano asi la molestamos un rato…

Pero Quinn…

Hahaha hazlo hazlo…

Mmm puede ser algo mas neutral...Pasta Alfredo? Qué dices?

Si..a mi me encanta, yo creo que a las chicas igual…pero con qué?...camarones? o jamon?...

Mmm los camarones me gustan mucho mas que el jamon la verdad…-decia divertida Rachel…

Si a mi también…entonces en eso quedamos?...te veo dentro de un rato, nos dividimos aca bueno?...

No ni hablar yo pago Quinn…

No tú pagaste ayer la cena…

Eso no fue nada eran cosas tuyas…

Igual…

Que no…

Que sii..

Ufff…lo vemos en casa si?...

Bueno..emm Rachel?...

Si?

Gracias…

Porqué?...

Nose…yo soy un desastre y lo haces todo más simple…ehh ya nos vemos ciao…

Ciao..-decia extrañada Rachel…se había quedado embobada por la última frase de la rubia…aparte esa conversación parecía de una verdadera pareja que va a cenar con sus amigas…_no no ya deja todo eso Berry concéntrate…_

La morena llegaba a casa después de pasar por la comida…al llegar se dio cuenta que Santana y Brittany ya se encontraban ahí…cada una por una esquina de la casa…Quinn en el medio de la sala …era una escena realmente graciosa., pero evito hacer algún comentario…

-hasta que llegas…-dijo sin ganas la latina

Hola Santana si estoy bien gracias por preguntar y tú?... Rachel …a lo que Quinn no pudo evitar reir…

Ya ya menos plática y mas acción, muero de hambre…¿qué trajiste? -Dijo la latina…

Pasta Alfredo con camarones para cuatro- dijo sonriente Rachel…-¿Quinn me acompañas?..-se apresuro a decir antes que Santana pudiese reclamarle algo…

Si si…Britt coloca la música…los discos están donde te dije…-decía la rubia

Bueno Q, hola Rach!...-decia alegre Britt

Hola cariño, como estas?..-decia calmada Rachel…

Bien!...-respondian al unisono Quinn y Britt…

La rubia solo atino a mirar al suelo, no se había dado cuenta cuando ya ese bien había salido de su boca…

Que bueno….-susurro Rachel algo confundida por la actitud de la rubia…

Quinn, traje todo, solo faltaría un buen vino o nose que se servirán, ensalada y todo ok…

Si si, yo arreglo la meza tú ve a cambiarte por algo mas comodo…gracias, se ve delicioso esto- decía rápidamente Quinn sin mirar en ningún momento a la morena…

Hey!...qué pasa?..-decia Rachel al notar como Quinn la esquivaba …

Que..no nada..anda ve..-decia otra vez mirando hacia abajo..

Quinn?...-dijo la morena tomandola de la barbilla- que paso?...dije algo mal?...-la miraba directamente a los ojos- fue mucho?..invadí algo de tu espacio?...nose debes decirme..

Qué?..no no es eso..Tranquila…-decia nerviosa Quinn, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese simple acto, pero aun no podía mirar a los ojos a Rachel…

Hey pero si está todo bien…porque no me miras cuando te hablo?- ni la morena sabia de donde había sacado la valentía para preguntar eso…

Cómo..no no…si lo hago…-decia la rubia intentando mirarla, no sabia porque esa mirada la desarmaba tanto y no quería mostrarse débil ante la morena, ya suficiente había sido lo de anoche..-ve bueno?...solo ve…-decia casi en suplica…

Esta bien….-decia Rachel soltándola y dirigiéndose a su cuarto- Britt me acompañas?, me trajiste la caja que te pedi?...

Si amiga…aquí esta-decia entusiasta la rubia…

Qué se supone que fue eso Fabray?...-preguntaba Santana

Qué cosa?...

Ella tomo tu barbilla, tu respondiste bueno a su hola cariño!...

Me equivoque era para Britt….

Claramente iba para ella…pero porque lo contestaste ..Quinn habíamos quedado en otra cosa…

Lose lose …maldita sea ¡! Lo se pero es inevitable…nunca te paso?

Mmm no hablamos de mi…ya ya mejor hablamos después…mira que en cualquier momento sale tu morena y la señorita "no me apago nunca"

Que ¿?...decia divetida Quinn…

Qué? No la viste…pero Quinn donde diablos tiene el interruptor?..parece una nena de 5…

Es tierna no seas asi…

Uff dos días con la petiza y ya te cambio…

Oye! No le digas asi…

Ya ya…tranquila..te ayudo mejor?...

Si mejor….

El almuerzo trancurria entre risas de Rachel y Quinn por las ocurrencias de Britt…y aunque Santana no lo hiciera notorio…se estaba divirtiendo … miradas de Quinn a Rachel ….y sonrisas de la morena a la rubia…

Ya estaban terminando …mientras tomaban una copa de vino sentadas en el sofá…definitivamente había sido un almuerzo agradable…

Bueno señoritas yo debo retirarme…porque tengo clases de baile..-decia Britt

Si si yo también…osea no de baile…pero tengo cosas que hacer…te acompaño?-decia sorprendiendo a las tres la latina..

o..ok?¿?...bueno vamos…

se despidieron de las dueñas de casa …y salieron del edificio…

estuvo bien cierto?.-le decía sonriendo Rachel a Quinn…

si, entretenido Britt es genial, que digo es sorprendente…

asi?...porque tan sorprendente-pregunto derrepente seria Rachel..

cómo?..pues tú sabes mejor que nadie..es como mágica…no se agota…como que alegra el ambiente…

mágica?...mmm si quieres te doy su número y la invitas a salir…-_ que diablos me pasa?..._

Qué?...porqué dice eso?...-decia extrañada la rubia..-estas bien?..bueno hace un momento estabas contenta…

Es una pregunta nada mas…te lo paso o no?...-decia rachel de nuevo seria….

No…aparte ya lo tengo…

Ahh bueno mucho mas fácil…

De que hablas?...

De nada…

Ok…lavare la loza…puedes ir a descansar…

Cada vez q algo te incomoda me mandas a mi cuarto?...

Qué?..-ya deteniendo todo lo que estaba por hacer- haber para que te pasa?...que hice?...

Na…

Y no digas nada..!

Uff…no se…no estoy de humor…

Y yo la tengo que pagar?...que bonito…

Uff…mejor me voy…

Si claro huye…pero no digas que yo te envio a tu cuarto…

Que dijiste?

Lo que escuhaste-dijo Quinn acercándose desafiante a la morena..

Dilo de nuevo…-decia enojada Rachel…

Que huyas…que eso haces…siempre que…-y no alcanzo a terminar porque derrepente sintió los tibios labios de la morena devorando literalmente los suyos, Quinn abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le salian…Rachel no daba tregua…estaba enojada se notaba en la violencia del beso…pero por dios que exitante era...la rubia estaba reaccionando…colocando sus manos en las caderas de rachel, para tratar de acomodarse y no caer con aquel beso…

En cuanto la morena sintió el contacto de las manos de Quinn en su cadera..paro el beso…

Lo siento…lo siento…-dijo prácticamente corriendo hacia su cuarto y dejando a una Quinn totalmente confundida..

Han leído alguno de los 8 maravillosos fic? De LuluTirado?...pues si no lo han hecho esta es su oportunidad:$ es increíble, son increíbles…sobre todo Forzadas a :DDD…ahora me toca a mi dedicar un cap asi que este cap aunque cortito va dedicado a ti

Saludos y feliz fin de año espero que lo pasen genial.

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._


	8. Confundida

**Cómo están?...**primero quiero dar las gracias por los rw…se que hay muchas mas que leen la historia…pero a las que firman y les nace hacerlo de verdad mil gracias …

También gracias por las sugerencias y por alentarme a continuar luego el fic a :

F Seis AleXia, Vfor, y las personas que firman grazie mille… blowmind, m3ndoza, Darkhannock, Andre22, sophie1988, gbrujndl, Rachel Flawers Aray23….

Un saludo y un gracias especial a LuluTirado por querer tanto a mi Quinn …aunque insistiré en que tus fic son más maravillosos:$...

**Confundida**

_Qué hice!, dios! que hice…como voy y la beso…si se supone que me daba asco….ay! qué hice?...porqué …Rachel….fue el peor impulso, no debiste y por muchísimas razones que si las vuelvo siquiera a pensar me sentiré peor…_

_Pero se sintió tan bien-_pensaba la morena mientras se mordía el labio inferior…-tan bien…-dijo ya en un susurro…mientras negaba con la cabeza…

_Y ahora que hago?, voy afuera y le digo ¡disculpa Quinn es que Britt me dijo unas cosas y por eso reaccione así!, que diablos hago…._

_**Flash Back**_

Trajiste mi equipo de deporte cariño?, hoy no pude hacer ….me fui sin mis ejercicios a clases, lo puedes crees?-le decía Rachel a Britt

De verdad?-ironizaba la rubia..-wuau eso es demasiado, te sientes bien si?..

Ha ha…si estoy bien, hey te gusta lo que traje?, pasta Alfredo? Rica no…-dijo Rach…

Si…riquísima igual que la dueña de casa…-dijo Britt…

¿cómo?...

Nada nada…dale deja las cosas y vamo almorzar…

No Britt dime que dijiste…-decia calmada Rachel

Nada, solo era una broma…pero vamos, Quinn esta como quiere-decia sonriente Britt

Te recuerdo que es mujer…Brittany…

Y? sabes que no me molestaría salir con alguien como Quinn, mirala es preciosa, es divertida, qué de malo puede haber?...

Que es mujer, lo vuelvo a decir…-decia seria Rachel- aparte no sabia que le habías encontrado tantos atributos…

Esos son unos pocos, vamos llevas dos días con ella, dime que no te haz dado cuenta que es especial…

Claro que lo es!-se apresuro a decir Rach, dándose cuenta inmediatamente- como amiga quiero decir…es…es simpática y amable…

Yo no hablo de eso y lo sabes, yo te digo que esta buena, que es guapa, simpática, divertida tiene todo para que alguien quiera y pueda quedar loco o loca por ella, o me vas a negar eso?...-pregunto la rubia…a lo que Rachel no contesto nada…

Rachel…?...Rachel Berry!...

Qué?..ahh no lo se…si quieres lo averiguas…-dijo en un tono serio la morena…

No te enojarías?

Qué?...lo dices encerio lo harias?...

Si tú no te enojas…si…yo creo…

Pero ella …bueno ella..y yo…tú…-decia algo extrañada Rachel

Se que están casadas, pero tú no la quieres….o si?...

Ehh que…no claro que no…no la conozco nada como la voy a querer…

Y si la conocieras más?...crees que te podría gustar…?

Brittany deja de decir estupideces bueno?...

Porqué estupideces es una pregunta…

Pero no me gusta tu pregunta asi que si no me vas ayudar te pido que mantengas silencio mientras ordeno y asi salimos luego a comer…

Mmm bueno….ok ok..pero..dime algo?...no estarás celosa cierto?

Qué…mmm no no celosa de …de ti podría ser…eres mi amiga no quiero que la pases mal…

Porqué la pasaría mal?..al contrario con esa preciosura rubia no creo que la pasaría mal…

Ya ¡! Cállate….no no quiero escuchar mas…Britt por dios…

Uff bueno…no andas de humor hoy parece…-dijo susurrando Britt….-mientras veía como la morena ordenaba las cosas que le había traido, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios juntos, como pensando algo muy difícil…Britt solo dejo escapar una leve risita, había conseguido lo que quería….

_Fin Flash back_

_Brittany me provoco, porqué tenia que andar diciéndole preciosura, y ella responde con un Britt es sorprendente , es mágica!..._

_¿y que demonios me debería importar a mi también?...uff Rachel que te pasa.?..._

_No no no me puede gustar verdad?, seria insolito no soy gay, no me gustan las mujeres…._

_Pero no generalices, no hables en plural, puede que no te gusten las…pero te puede gustar una….-decia su conciencia…-_

_¿qué..?..no no definitivamente me voy a volver loca, no puedo oir voces raras…_

_Pero el que me pueda gustar una…me hace gay?...no no creo…._

Mientras tanto en el living de la casa una confundida Quinn, no dejaba de preguntarse porque Rachel la había besado, ella no la había provocado…no había hecho nada…osea la miro todo el almuerzo pero eran mirada tiernas solo sonrisas, estaba muy agradecida de todo lo que había hecho la morena, para que todo saliera bien…y asi fue había sido una tarde fantástica hasta que le pregunto lo de Brittany…pero qué le pasaba?...ella no había dicho nada extraño, ningún comentario fue como para querer ligar con su amiga…serian celos?...osea por Britt obviamente…porque por ella es imposible no?...

Ayy que complicado-dijo en un susurro Quinn, mientras pensaba mil cosas al ritmo de _Florence…Shake it _out…Sonaba muy bajo en la sala, no quería despertar o molestar mas a Rachel…

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh__But I like to keep some things to myself_

_Así es ella al parecer-pensaba Quinn- guardándose todo para ella misma…-pensaba con pesadez la rubia…._

Me encanta ese tema….-decia tímidamente Rachel, acercándose hacia donde estaba sentada Quinn…quien solo abrió los ojos acelerando su pulso, casi pensaba que lo que había estado pensando lo había dicho en voz alta….porqué estaba allí?...

Ehh…si si Florence tiene temas muy bueno….

Claro…recuerdas el del sound track de twilight?...bueno ese también es bueno…

Heavy In Your Arms?...si es buenísimo…deberían salir también en la próxima peli…

Ojala…emm Quinn …este…bueno podemos hablar…

Estamos hablando Rachel…

Si…emm ya se pero…de lo que paso?- _uff creo que va hacer más difícil de lo que pensé, no debería haber salido de mi cuarto hasta el año entrante…_

Mmm si tú quieres…te escucho- y como si fuera una broma sonaba el coro de la canción de fondo-… _shake it out _ _shake it out shake it out!-vamos Rachel dime qué pasa para poder entenderte…dime que fue ese beso porqué…_

Bueno, primero lo siento por hablarte asi, Britt es genial y estas en todo tu derecho de querer pretenderla o ella a ti supongo…y-pero la morena fue interrumpida en su monologo…

Pretenderla?...que estas hablando?...

Bueno digo…ambas se llevan muy bien, ambas encuentran a la otra genial…son guapas y solteras asi que…

Ella es soltera o te olvidas…del porqué estas aca…

Bueno Quinn yo no le diría a nadie, tú sabes que entre nosotras…bueno entiendes…

mmm….no entiendo tanto como quisiera…pero aparte yo no pretendo nada con Britt, es una buena chica, pero yo creo que solo podemos ser amigas…buenas amigas…

porqué?...osea digo…es guapa no?...tú eres guapa…y asi..

asi que?...claro que es guapa…yo soy guapa?...

emm fue una manera de hacer algún ejemplo…

bueno…ehh pero igual no quiero nada con ella….ademas es tu amiga…

solo eso te detiene?

Que no mujer que no quiero nada con ella…

Y con quién si?...

No crees que te estás pasando?...eso no es parte de mi vida privada?...

Bueno que fue de tu café es mi café...lo tuyo es mío?...

Qué?...mmm eso es para las parejas normales supongo no?...-decia Quinn realmente extrañada por la actitud de la morena…-y nosotras no…

Ya ya entendí….bueno disculpa…no me meteré mas en tu vida…-decia algo molesta la morena-_pero que me pasa va a creer que soy bipolar…_

Ok…-_definitivo… es bipolar….decia Quinn.- _bueno vas agregar algo mas?...porque ya estoy cansada….y mañana salgo temprano…

Sales?...adonde?...digo tú…no…-intentaba explicarse Rachel…

No tengo trabajo dilo, eso me intentaste decir anoche que era una vaga…bueno pero esta vaga no puede ser asi siempre, y mañana ira a conseguir trabajo…

Disculpa por eso también…-decia realmente avergonzada Rachel- y de que buscaras, digo quizás pueda ayudarte….

Mmm ayudarme?...emm nose aun, en algún bar o pub, tocando o de mesera…

Mmm pero te va bien con eso?...osea te alcanza?...

Por el momento si….

Esta bien, veré si puedo ayudarte con algo…ehh Quinn, respecto a lo del…bueno..del beso…yo quería…-_que difícil…._

_Qué no me pida disculpas Qué no me pida disculpas Qué no me pida disculpas!-repetia mentalmente la rubia…_

Pedirte disculpas…-dijo finalmente la morena…-no fue apropiado…

Pero que fue?...-preguntaba Quinn sacando valor de donde no tenia…

Eh…no lo se…, un arrebato?...

Los arrebatos son efectuados por algún sentimiento según tengo entendido yo no…

Desde cuando eres tan culta?...

No me cambies el tema…dime que fue…

Nose Quinn…fue ya dejemoslo…

Mmm respondeme algo…¿te gusto?...

El beso?...

No dije te gustó…dije te gusto…osea si…bueno si yo te gusto…

Cómo?...emmm no no…no lo se-dijo lo último casi en un susurro…

No? o no lo se?...no escuche bien…

Que no lo se no lose…eso dije…contenta?...

Tampoco lo se…esa respuesta no me dice nada…

¿yo te gusto a ti?...-dijo rápidamente la morena

Qué?-dijo nerviosa Quinn

Contesta…es simple…y yo…te gusto a ti?...

Si…-dijo por primera vez segura en la conversación la rubia.

Porqué?...osea debido a qué….quiero decir…-decia nerviosa Rachel

Ya tranquila, si entendí…bueno uno no maneja los sentimientos ni las atracciones no?, sino yo hace mucho estaría casada con Robert Pattinson pero asi es la vida…-decia divertida Quinn tratando de relajar el ambiente…

Pattinson?, te gusta?...mmm prefiero a Taylor…-decia la morena

Swift?...o Lautner…-preguntaba la rubia con una risilla…

Ja ja…Lautner ….tonta…

Amm bueno era para salir de dudas…-decia haciéndose la inocente Quinn

Estábamos hablando de twilight…

No, hablábamos de RPattz…

Mejor dicho hablábamos del porqué te gusto…-decia la morena volviendo al tema principal…

Emm este…prefiero seguir hablando de twilight ….

Yo no…

Bueno qué quieres saber?..porqué me gustas…no creo que uno pueda hacer una lista de porqué´s o si?...es un total, me gustas físicamente, me gusta tu sonrisa, fuera de lo histérica que parecer…tenemos varias cosas en común, y supongo que "esa" noche fue divertida y bueno por algo paso…este lo ya…ehh lo que paso…

Ehh….si bueno tienes razón…pero hubieron otros factores también…digo…ambas estábamos..ehh..

Ebrias?...y si..eso lo lamento…ya que no fue la mejor manera de conocernos…

Es la única que podría haber sido…a mi no me gustaban las mujeres recuerdas?...

Emm gustaban?...osea que ahora te gustan?-respondio rápidamente Quinn..

Qué? No no no..no dije eso…bueno lo que quise decir es que de otra forma no hubiésemos llegado tan lejos…

Amm bueno, entiendo….supongo-dijo algo nerviosa la rubia

Estoy confundida….-dijo intentando sincerarse la morena

Bienvenida al club…-dijo Quinn

Hablo enserio Quinn….

Y yo también Rachel, nose que es lo que te sucede, un momento eres amable, que haces que me gustes más…pero al segundo eres tan desagradable que quisiera ahorcarte y luego me besas, luego pides perdón….sabes? me enseñaron que "no digas lo siento si quisiste hacerlo"

Pero yo…

Quisite o no?...

Bueno en ese momento creo que si…

Entonces ya fue…es un beso…nada del otro mundo…

Pero no es correcto…

Porqué? Porque soy mujer?...

Yo creo…

Crees o estas segura?

No se Quinn ya te dije estoy confundida…

Ya te dije, déjame tus datos y te unes….

Es complicado…

Lo sé pero vamos a convivir seis meses…que quieres que nos ignoremos?..

No…pero…quizás mantener distancia…

Yo la estaba manteniendo, tú invadiste mi espacio personal bonita….

No lo querías?...-dijo desafiante Rachel

No lo se…

Rachel se fue acercado más a Quinn- dime que no lo querías….

No hagas algo de lo que mañana vas a estar llorando como una nena….confundida…-dijo seriamente Quinn…

Al parecer ese fue un golpe bajo para la morena, que se alejo inmediatamente…-perdón..-dijo mirando al suelo…

Deja de pedir perdón mujer…no es tan grave, grave sería que nos volviéramos acostar un beso no es grave…

Al oir esas palabras de la rubia, una corriente paso por todo el cuerpo de Rachel….quedandose pegada en la mirada de la rubia que cada vez se veía mas cerca…

Dime que me detenga Rachel-decia Quinn en un susurro…Pero Rachel estaba mas alla de todo…nuevas imágenes venían a su mente, casi las mismas de la mañana…

Lo dire solouna vez mas…dime …que me …detenga porfavor-volvia a repetir Quinn…

No…hazlo…-decia con su mirada perdida Rachel…

Quinn no dio tiempo a explicaciones a entendimientos a nada, cuando tienes la oportunidad debes aprovecharla, eso había aprendido ella con el tiempo, después vienen los arrepentimientos, que no son tan malos ni dañinos como los " que hubiese pasado si lo intento"….asi que tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la morena y sin mas poso sus labios sobre los de ella, solo dejándolos ahí, esperando alguna reacción que no llegaba…volvió a insistir moviéndolos un poco y nada…quiso ir mas alla, presiono con mas fuerza y movio sus labios, hasta que porfin Rachel reaccionaba, casi del mismo modo que en la cocina, efusivamente, violentamente…

Tranquila- susurraba Quinn entre los labios de la morena…lo que logro calmar un poco a Rachel…

No puedo...-decia apartándose un poco Rachel…-no esta bien…

Pero esta vez Quinn no la iba a dejar escapar, con sus manos aun en su rostro la detuvo…-hey!...tranquila si?...te gusta besarme?..pero dime la verdad…

ss…si…-decia al borde de los nervios la morena…

pues a mi también…asi que tranquila…no va a pasar nada es solo un beso…-decia Quinn intentando controlar la situación…cuando sintió de vuelta unos timidos labios que pedían explorar los suyos…

El beso fue suave, dulce, con momentos de violencia de parte de la morena, mas que nada por la confucion que traia…pasaron haci unos minutos…

Hasta que a Quinn le falto el aire….-necesitaba respirar-dijo algo divertida…

Si yo también-contesto la morena…

Quinn le sonrio….para después preguntarle- ¿y ahora qué?...

Una última cosa: espero sus rw….y también pueden seguirme en….

_**Twitter: RomiiAgroon ( para dudas , sugerencias etc etc )**_

_**Sin mas Buona notte a tutti **_

_**Que pasen un hermoso año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos.**_

_Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio._


	9. So complicated

**Qué tal?...**disculpen la tardanza…pero aca estamos en verano y se imaginaran sol playa arena (8) hehee…espero que también estén de vacaciones o disfrutando el invierno o verano de sus países …

Les dejo una linda frase : _Nunca desistas de un sueño. Sólo trata de ver las señales que te lleven a él. Paulo Coelho_

_Y sin mas…el cap que espero que les guste esta dedicado a todas las chicas que me lo pidieron con tanta paciencia, gracias por sus rw…intento responder todos asi que por eso no las nombro aca _

**So complicated**

_Quinn le sonrió….para después preguntarle- ¿y ahora qué?..._

Rachel solo sonrió nerviosa mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello…- se que no te gustara mi respuesta, pero tengo otra que no sea; no lo se…porque de verdad no tengo idea….

Quinn solo sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza varias veces, luego miro profundamente a la morena que tenía en frente, como tratando de descifrar algo, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación mientras seguía negando con su cabeza….-sabes?- dijo deteniendo justo antes de abandonar la sala- tienes que estar tranquila…solo olvida lo que dije, yo olvido lo que paso y ya…tienes razón debemos mantener distancia…son seis meses, somos personas completamente distintas, quizás es solo una atracción física que si no provocamos no pasara a mayores…me gustan tus besos a ti los mios, pero no pasa de eso…asi que tranquila…-decia para finalizar su casi monologo Quinn….

Rachel solo trataba de asimilar las palabras, no sabia porqué cada frase le había generado reacciones en su cuerpo…era comprensible que la rubia le dijera eso, pero una parte de Rachel ¿quería escuchar otra cosa?...

Esta bien….buenas noches…y …suerte mañana-decía apenas en un susurro la morena, intentando aun ordenar las ideas en su cabeza…

Gracias…-dijo Quinn para proseguir el camino a su habitación, entro en el más absoluto silencio, se quito los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, respiro profundamente varias veces, como si supiera lo que se avecinaba…y así fue un nudo en la garganta, el entrecejo de Quinn fruncido cada vez mas…y unas pequeñas gotitas bajando por sus mejillas…entre respiros más sonoros dejo caer solo unas pocas mas, no quería que la escuchara, menos que por el sonido, entrara y la viera así, Quinn Fabray era fuerte, decidida, independiente, divertida, interesante…no una chica que llora porqué alguien la bateo, porqué ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentar algo, más que por tristeza, sus lagrimas eran de frustración, de enojo con ella misma, sabía desde un principio que aquella morena no la llevaría a nada bueno, era consiente de eso, Quinn no se entregaba fácilmente, si bien había tenido aventuras y otras relaciones un poco mas serias, ella era mas bien un ser racional, sabia donde la llevarían las cosas, a veces sabia incluso el resultado final pero se entregaba a las personas porqué así lo deseo en ese momento, no volvía a repetir los mismos errores no porque se arrepintiera sino que no le apetecia volver atrás solamente, ella manejaba bastante bien sus emociones pero con Rachel era diferente, desde que la vio sintió que era diferente, después que paso todo una parte de ella quería con todas sus fuerzas convivir esos seis meses, conquistarla, intentar algo, pero la otra parte sabia que no podría controlar muchas cosas y que seria un caos, por eso opto por dejar todo en neutro, entendía a la morena, pero si no daba el paso hacia atrás, tenia que hacerlo ella, porque antes que todo , estaba su tranquilidad y serenidad, su sanidad mental.

Quinn podía amara muchas personas, bueno no tantas, pero se entregaba y quería a sus cercanos pero en primer lugar siempre esta ella, porque es ella la que tiene que vivir con sus decisiones para bien o para mal.

Asi llego la mañana y a primera hora Rachel se levantaba para hacer sus ejercicios, pensando en el beso que se habían dado en esa misma sala donde ahora se ejercitaba para luego ir a sus clases, antes de salir dejo una nota en el mismo lugar que el día anterior: _suerte en la búsqueda, cualquier cosa que sepa te avisare; hoy vuelvo tarde, podrías pedir algo por delivery?. Rachel._

_Fui cordial no?...o mejor me cocino yo?...no pero no fue algo impuesto, fue una pregunta..?..-_ se cuestionaba la morena una vez camino a sus clases…

La mañana de Quinn como hace mucho no era, fue agitada, se despertó a las 9, imprimió unos cuantos curriculum y salió en busca de algún trabajo que le acomodara…Si bien Quinn Fabray pudiendo tener un buen trabajo o al menos una buena carrera no lo hacia , era solo porque ella misma había decidido que saliendo de la secundaria, se tomaría un par de años, para decidir bien que quería hacer, también quería disfrutar de sus hobbie de lo que realmente haría si eso le pudiese generar mas estabilidad económica, pero sabia que el ser artista o músico no la llevaría muy lejos, no a menos que alguien la descubriera…

Reia mientras iba pensando todas esas cosas…habían sido dos años de altos y bajos, de mucho orgullo, pero de bajar la cabeza cuando estaba muy ajustada con el dinero y tener que llamar a casa de sus padres para poder pedirles un poco que prometía devolver, pero que no lo hacia pasado el tiempo…

Volvió a casa a eso de las 2pm, habían quedado de llamarla de dos restaurantes, uno de ellos de comida rápida lo que no la tenia muy contenta y el otro una especie de resto-bar en el que si ponía todo de si podría conseguir tocar alguna que otra noche.

Rachel tu móvil…-decia una de las compañeras de la morena, quién no se había percatado de que su teléfono estaba sonando, porqué cada vez que tenia un respiro en el día no hacia mas que pensar en el tierno beso que se había dado con Quinn, ya ni recordaba porqué lloraba hace una semana…¿Finn?...ya no le dolia…no entendía bien el porqué o quizás si pero no quería reconocerlo…

Ehh..?...ahh gracias Mercedes…no me había dado cuenta..- dijo a la chica antes de descolgar el móvil…

Si?...

Hija cómo estas?- decía del otro lado uno de sus padres…-nos tienes preocupados hace 4 dias que no nos llamas…qué pasa?...llamamos a Finn pero el dijo que no sabia nada de ti…estas bien?-. Rachel poco a poco entendía lo que era que alguien te hable tan rápido sin respirar….

Si si papá calmate…cómo estas tú?..y papi?...

Bien …tú?..dinos que pasa..?

Nada papá tranquilo, termino lo mio con Finn, no quiero hablar de eso porque estoy en clases, pero estoy bien, estoy viviendo cerca de la academia asi que todo esta tranquilo…

Estas sola ahí?, o te fuiste con Brittany?...

No no papá este…mmm podemos hablarlo después?...no estoy sola…asi que tranquilo…

Pero Rachel, dinos…

Estoy en clases, llegando a casa te llamare bueno?...

Esta bien hija cuídate, y llamamos porfavor…

Si si los amo…-decía la morena colgando la llamada…¿qué les iba a decir?, estoy viviendo con mi esposa? A la que conocí hace menos de una semana, y que nos casamos en Las Vegas?...no no podía decirles eso…ella no hacia ese tipo de cosas, a ella no le gustaban las mujeres, definitivamente algo así seria un caos para sus padres a pesar de que ellos fueran gay.

Después de eso…se quedo pensando en qué les podría decir que fuera aceptable…conociéndolos ellos querrían saber con quién vivía su pequeña, si era buena persona, que hacia, todo….y eso no la tranquilizaba…, ya pasado las 3pm tuvo un momento para almorzar y ya salo en dos horas mas regresaba a casa, había sido un dia cansador, entre las materias y las clases de actuación ya estaba agotada…

4:30 y Quinn aun no pedia nada, cuando volvió a eso de las 2pm recién vio el mensaje de Rachel, no quería llamarla ni molestarla, pensó en pedir comida china pero no sabia si le gustaría, asi que pidió algo vengan y comida china, se la dejaría junto a una nota, no quería verla …mas bien se moria de ganas de verla pero quería mantener la distancia…asi que prefirió dejar el departamento a eso de las 5:30 para volver sobre las 8pm cuando ya no quedara mucho del día y Rachel estuviese mas ocupada o descansando….¿qué hacer para pasar el rato?...pensaba Quinn…!Santana Lopez!...si! solo su mejor amiga sabria que hacer y la podría escuchar y regañar porque de eso estaba segura….San no se guardaba nada….

-Me vas a decir que pasa?...

Hooola…yo bien tú?...

Déjate de tonterías…y cuéntame que hacemos en un bar entre semana Fabray?...

Nose..simplemente quería pasar un rato contigo, conversar y beber algo tan malo es?...

Mmm no me convences pero no supongo que no es malo…cómo va todo?...

Bien..hoy fui a dejar mis datos a algunos lugares espero que funcione…

Ojala…y la enana que cuenta?..

Cómo?...

Rachel…

Ahh…este nose…se fue a clases temprano y nose debe haber regresado ya a casa…

Mmm la estas evitando?..-decia Santana

Qué? No nada que ver…

A mi me parece que si….a ver Quinn podemos ser sinceras?..

Si…-decia casi en un susurro la rubia…

Qué pasa con ella? Osea se que te gusta, que esta buena…pero es solo eso no es cierto?...

Si supongo…-no le había gustado mucho que dijera que esta buena…

Mmm –Santana noto el tono de voz de Quinn…- y que tal en las mañanas?...esos ejercicios que hace uff se debe ver hot…o no te la haz topado al salir del baño?...dios …ya me la imagino…-intentaba picar a la rubia.

Qué?...hey! para que hablas….-entraba en razón Quinn…y si el comentario anterior no le había gustado estos dos mucho menos.

Solo digo lo que es…es hot la enana, nada mas...¿porqué me miras asi?...

No te miro nada…

Si si lo haces….dime la verdad Quinn…te gusta …te atrae mas que físicamente no?...

Al parecer si…- decía cabizbaja Quinn…

Al ataque entonces….nadie se le resiste a Quinn Fabray…-la entusiasmaba la latina.

A ella no le gustan las mujeres lo olvidas?...

mmm…dile eso a otra persona, yo lo se todo…se acos….

Pero eso no quiere decir nada- no la dejo terminar Quinn…

Cómo nada?..Quinn..en que planeta vives eso es todo…

Eso es toda una borrachera mejor dicho…

No no no…yo he estado muy ebria pero si no quiero no lo hago…

No lo se San…es complicado…prefiero alejarme un poco, no me debe gustar, ella me dejo claro que soy solo una confusión un experimento supongo…

Confucion?...te lo dijo?...pues ese es el primer paso Quinn, acuérdate de mi experiencia…

No es lo mismo….

Da igual es parecido todo empieza por eso y mirate eres una tipa excelente…

Soy una vaga….

Bueno aparte de eso, cualquier hombre o mujer se podría enamorar de ti….valorate Fabray..

Lo hago…lo hago por eso mismo no debo meterme donde no me quieren..

Cómo lo sabras sino lo intentas?...

No puedo…porqué si sale mal no tengo donde escapar, son seis meses seis largos meses recuerdas?...

Uff…creo que ahí tienes razón, pero nose haz algo, será cada vez peor…

Eso estoy haciendo, evitarla….de algo servirá, ya después que alla pasado lo de ayer..y ya se nos olvide…todo ira mejor…

Lo de ayer? Qué paso ayer?.- pregunto interesada Santana…

Emm..este…creo que hable mas de la cuenta…-decia nerviosa Quinn

Ya suéltala..!

Nos besamos…

Y dices que no tienes oportunidad?...estas segura?...

No pero es que…es diferente …ella solo esta confundida, le gustan…-decia ruborisada Quinn- dice que le gustan mis besos nada mas….- terminaba en un susurro…

Ah…es viva la enana eh…pues querida amiga….hacela adicta…!- afirmaba muy segura Santana.

Qué?...tú estas loca?...te escuchas cuando hablas?...

Ah no me vengas ahora con moral y ética…dime no te gusta a ti ella?..

Si pero..

Pero nada…si tanto le gustan tus besos, besala…sedúcela…y luego quítaselo…listo…estará rendida a tus pies en menos de dos semanas…

No puedo hacer eso…

Porqué no?...

Porque si soy yo la que esta rendida…porque si caigo en mi propia trampa?..dime que hago?...

No lo se Quinn , el que no se arriesga no cruza el rio…yo solo se eso…

Ah bueno mira quién habla de arriesgarse…qué haz hecho tú?...

Que yo qué?...nada…no me cambies de tema lo mio es diferente…

Nada de diferente señorita…te gusta o no la rubia?...

Si si ya pero no hablamos e mi hoy…asi que mira la hora que es…vuelve y demuéstrale que le pueden gustar mas que tus besos…

Tú estas loca Lopez loca!...

Si si lo que quieras…tomate eso y volvamos…

Quinn hizo caso a lo ultimo, bebió de un solo sorbo todo su trago, definitivamente el tequila no era lo suyo…. ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza al salir del local y resivir el aire fresco de aquella noche….

9pm y Quinn recién regresaba a su casa, le costo un poco abrir, no entendía porqué si solo habina sido tres copitas de tequila mexicano le había afectado tanto, ella solo hablo y hablo…y no se dio cuenta como el alcohol hacia efecto en su cuerpo, aparte de eso las palabras de la latina la mareaban aun más….

Quinn?- se oia un susurro desde la cocina….

Si soy yo- la voz le salía distinta por lo que tocio…y volvió a hablar- comiste ya?...

Si si…muchas gracias….cómo te …fue?-agregaba la morena un poco confundida por la actitud de Quinn, mientras salía de la cocina pudo ver como prácticamente se tiraba con todo su peso sobre el sofá…

Bien, quedaron de llamarme…-la rubia era escueta en sus respuestas…le dolia la cabeza y parte de la sala le daba vueltas…

mmm…que bien espero resulte algo…oye…estas..digo…te ves cansada…pero estas bien?...-preguntaba Rachel tratando de no sonar muy entrometida…

eh?..a si..es solo que estoy cansada y pasamos con Santana a tomarnos algo…y pues eso…

ahh ya entiendo…estas ebria?-solto sin mas la morena…

qué?...no de ninguna manera…solo fueron tres tequila..creo…no me afectan…

ahh..no parece…-decia acercándose para poder verle los ojos…- tienes los ojos raros, yo creo que si te afecta- decía divertida Rachel- quieres que te prepare un café?...

Mira te iba a discutir hasta que dijiste lo del café…podrías de verdad?...

si obvio espéreme miss tequila…-decia Rachel mientras se dirigía a la cocina..

oye! Te escuche..y no estoy ebria…te lo puedo demostrar…

qué?...

que te lo puedo demostrar- se escuchaba mas cerca la rubia…a lo que Rachel se dio vuelta y estaba junto a ella en la cocina…

ehh…qué no no si te creo…ve a descansar te llevo el café…

no insisto te lo puedo demostrar…

pero cómo?...

acércate…

Qué?...no no ya Quinn ve al sofá..

qué pasa tienes miedo?...solo te pido que te acerques…

para qué?...

solo acércate vamos…-dijo Quinn…mientras la morena se acercaba realmente con temor hacia ella, sentía que la rubia al estar tomada la iba a besar era obvio, todos los borrachos hacían eso y después no se acordaban de nada….

No vayas a….- pero no pudo terminar cuando sintió un tibio aliento rozar su rostro…no había olor a alcohol o mas bien ella no lo pudo identificar, ya que una corriente eléctrica cruzo todo su cuerpo…y su mente no supo de nada mas que Quinn Quinn Quinn ¡!

Y?...tengo olor a alcohol o no?...estoy borracha?..-decia la rubia…pero la morena no contestaba solo estaba con su boca entre abierta y los ojos cerrados…..-Rachel?...hey…!

Ahh…-volvia en si la morena mientras negaba con su cabeza…-ehh no no no hueles a alcohol…entonces…ehh necesitaras el café….yo…yo me voy a dormir…buenas noches-decia rápidamente la morena para intentar salir de la cocina lo mas rápido posible..

Hey!- Quinn la tomaba delicadamente del brazo- el que no este borracha no quiere decir que no quiera un café- su mirada era profunda, y agrego su mejor sonrisa de lado para embobar mas a la morena…

Qué?..no no pero puedes preparártelo sola…-intentaba zafar Rachel…

Pero al menos hazme compañía, cuéntame de tu día nose…algo- bajaba la guardia la rubia…sabi que esto no hacia mas que incomodar a Rachel y a pesar de los consejos de Santana, ella no debía ser asi…

Emm…si si todo bien…llame a mis padres…estaban preocupados…y- comenzaba a contar la morena mientras Quinn sacaba todo para su taza de café- les dije que estaba viviendo cerca de la academia, que había terminado con Finn…

Les dijiste con quién?...

Emm si…con con…una…bueno es que…

Tranquila…hey ¡! Con una amiga no?...esta bien…que mas les podías decir, pobres si saben que te casaste y que no los invitaste se enojaran…-decia divertida Quinn

Esto es serio….

Lo se lo se disculpa, pero esta bien…podemos ser amigas no?...

Supongo…

Porqué supones?...

Bueno…nose…yo te…te gusto no?..

Y que hay con eso?

Rachel la miro extrañada algo de esa respuesta no le había gustado…

Cómo?...no bueno nada supongo…

Oye, el queme gustes y yo no a ti…no pasa nada..yo creo que podemos ser amigas…

Mmmm si puede ser…

Entonces amiga…te podría pedir que mañana llegues mas tarde porque invite a alguien aca ¿?...digo sobre las 8pm nada mas…

Qué?...qué?..hablas enserio?...- Rachel no salía de su asombro…Quinn quería traer a alguien…era obvio que alguna de sus aventuras...-pero ..osea…..-no sabia que decir…algo le dolia, algo no cerraba , no estaba bien…ella no podía…traer a alguien..osea…si podía pero…

Bueno puedo o no?...-se impacientaba la rubia…

Nose ..osea claro es tu casa..pero es …in..bueno nose haz lo que quieras- ya no mas…no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa mirada…

Incomodo?...lo se….tranquila…no traeré a nadie por ahora…cuando seamos amigas conversaremos de eso…

Me estabas jodiendo?...

Qué? No no yo solo quería probarte como amiga…

Perdón?...te estas burlando de mi?..

No no…siempre mal interpretas todo…solo era una broma…

No me gusto tu broma Fabray…

Porqué?

Porque no y basta…ya me aburrió esta conversación…buenas noches…

No quieres que te bese?...

Cómo?...ahh no tú estas loca…

Solo decía como nos hemos besado las ultimas noches…

Eres insoportable…

Solo un beso…en la mejilla si quieres…es para no perder la tradición…

Qué tradición estúpida…ya déjame en paz…

Oye oye sin insultos..bueno?...

Perdon…pero es que me descontrolas…

Asi?...y porqué o de qué manera?...

No te hagas la viva conmigo…

Uff…ves ni de un lado ni del otro…cómo te trato entonces?...

Normal…

Bueno normal te dijo que te despidas con un beso en la mejilla, eso es normal..

Uff…esta bien…- decía Rachel mientras se acercaba a Quinn…iba a dejar un beso en su mejilla izquierda, pero el rostro de la rubia se movio y choco sus labios con los de ella…

Ups..!...estoy ebria recuerda…no tengo buen equilibrio…y motricidad perdón…

Rachel solo la fulmino con la mirada- eres insoportable- decía mientras se iba a su cuarto- insoportable…..-volvia a decir…pero cuando estuvo dentro solo pudo sonreir y tocarse con su dedo índice el lugar donde había besado a Quinn…

_Qué voy a hacer contigo?...decían ambas chicas…una en la habitación y la otra terminando un café en la cocina…_

Un saludo a Eve, Karo, Julieth, y en especial a Lulu que siempre me están alentando a continuar con el fic :).

**Twitter: RomiiAgron **

**Buona notte a tutti **

Descargo de responsabilidad respecto a los personajes. Ninguno me pertenece y el fic es totalmente ficticio.


	10. Celos

**Cómo estas?..tanto tiempo no….mil disculpas, ya las escusas no valen, pero de verdad fue un verano movido , espero ponerme al día con los cap.**

_Vive sin presumir, ama sin depender, escucha sin defender y habla sin ofender_

_Capitulo dedicado a :_ Arts_faberry, Andreina BerryFabray**, **Usi(icequeen), mi amiga Eve, Gricel….y en especial a LuluTirado 3 , porque te quiero piccola y espero que pronto actualices algunos de sus mágicos fic …espero no se me escape nadie sin mas a leer…

**¿Celos?**

_Pero nada…si tanto le gustan tus besos, bésala…sedúcela…y luego quítaselo…listo…estará rendida a tus pies en menos de dos semanas…_

Quinn volvía a pensar y pensar las palabras de Santana…¿ella era capaz de hacer eso?, pero si es ella la que sale herida?, si a algo le tenía miedo Quinn era a sufrir, sabiendo que lo iba a hacer…por eso cuando veía que algo no saldría bien, se alejaba, no le gustaba hacerle daño a las personas pero estaba consciente de que ella esta antes que todo; su felicidad, su bien estar…pero quizás por una vez podría arriesgar y bueno si las cosas no le resultaban…1.5 millones de dólares podrían compensar el esfuerzo no?...rio al pensar en esto último; ya eran las 10:30am, hoy saldría un par de horas a ver otros locales que había encontrado en internet, para ver si necesitaban a alguien y de vuelta pasaría por esa tienda de discos antiguos que tanto le gustaban, soñaba con comprarse un reproductor de vinilos, sabía que habían modernos, pero ella quería uno que estaba en esa misma tienda, antiguo quizás tenia mas años que su abuela y tal vez podría escuchar dos discos y nada más, pero lo quería…aunque en un futuro, cuando tuviera esos 1.5 millones… si si…sin duda muchas cosas se podrían conseguir con eso….

El ruido de su móvil la saco de sus pensamientos…se sorprendió al ver el nombre de la morena en la pantalla…ayer las cosas no habían quedado muy bien y aunque ella pudiera echarle la culpa a su estado, eso no detenía el hecho de que había estado mal lo que hizo.

¿Rachel?...-pregunto Quinn…

Si…cómo estas?...-decia la morena del otro lado…

Bien bien, voy saliendo…visitare otros locales para dejar mis datos…tú estás en clases?...

Si, por eso te llamaba, hoy saldré más temprano, llegare en una hora y media yo creo…asi que no te preocupes por la comida yo cocino…

Amm, está bien…llevaste la llave? Sino puedo decirle al…

Si si la traje…no te preocupes, bueno eso es todo…

Ok…

Nos vemos después…

Cuídate, ciao.

Adiós.- dijo Rachel dando por finalizada la llamada.

Cerca del medio día, Rachel volvía al depto., paso por algunas cosas para la comida, definitivamente sin Finn los gastos serian más complicados, tal vez podría buscar algún empleo de medio tiempo, mientras pasaban los seis meses….

Se dirigió al baño, una ducha sería lo mejor …coloco música, Adele se había convertido en una obsesión para ella desde que escucho _Someone like you…_luego de la ducha se dispuso a cocinar, una ensalada sería suficiente para hoy, hizo para Quinn también aunque quizás la rubia preferiría algo mas llenador…

Mientras sonaba _Crazy for you, _unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron…era extraño que alguien tocara nada mas, los pocos días que llevaba ahí no había ido nadie, bueno ella tampoco había estado tan temprano en casa, camino a la puerta, miro por el agujero y vio una extraña cabellera castaño claro, no pudo mirar más porque los golpes seguían y ahora acompañados de una voz…

_Quinn?, bebé soy yo….Sarah…abreme…-_decia la voz de una chica que a Rachel la paralizo por completo, ¿Quinn, Bebé?...quién era….trato de salir del asombro y con su mejor cara abrir la puerta…

Porqué tardas tanto…y la música tan fuerte de cuando..?...y …un momento ¿quién eres tú?...dijo con tono altanero…mirando de pies a cabeza a la morena frente a ella…

Ehh…(_cielos es guapa)…Soy Rachel…Rachel Berry…_

_Yaaa…y qué haces en el depto de Quinn?...-a Rachel no le gusto el tono que empleo la chica…_

Soy su….compañera de piso…eso soy…y tú?

Yo soy Sarah, su novia…-dijo desafiante

Su qué?...que yo sepa no tiene novia…

Ya basta de tonterías, quién eres en realidad?, otra de sus conquistas?...no sabia que le empezaban a gustar las morenas….-volvio a mirar de arriba abajo a Rachel…

Ya te dije, soy su compañera de piso, vivimos juntas…

Hace cuanto?

Que te…

Que te? Qué?

Que te importa…-dijo seria Rachel…aunque por dentro si quería reír, había escuchado tantas veces eso del que te…y que justo le resultara ahora era gracioso.

Que madura eh….donde esta Quinn?...

No esta…

Donde esta?

Salió…

Donde?

Nose…

Ufff eres insoportable…

Ya me lo habían dicho…

De donde la conoces?

A quién….?

A Quinn…-decia Sarah ya perdiendo los estribos…no le gustaba para nada esa morena petiza…

No es tu asunto, llámala y se juntan, ya te dije que no está, ahora si no te molesta estoy ocupada…

Me estas corriendo?...

No, pero no tienes nada que hacer aquí….

La voy a esperar vine de bastante lejos…

Haz lo que quiera- dijo por último Rachel dejando la puerta abierta y retirándose al baño…pasado 15 minutos, salió de este con una toalla en el cabello y otra en su cuerpo, se paseo por la sala, la chica seguía ahí, sintió como la miraba…

Qué pasa?...

Ah?...nada….tardará mucho Quinn?...

No lo se…llámala…

No, prefiero esperarla…

Como quieras…-dijo la morena y se encerró en su cuarto…

_Realmente será su novia?, tiene un acento raro, quizás no es de aquí, es realmente bella…como esa debe tener 5…Quinn es despampanante ….!dios! ya Rachel deja de pensar eso…_

Pasada una hora más o menos, se escucharon llaves en la puerta, se asomo por la de su habitación y pudo ver como Sarah se levantaba de un brinco…Rachel atino a salir de su habitación no avanzo hacia la sala pero se adentro lo suficiente para poder ver la escena…La chica se lanzaba a los brazos de la rubia, luego le daba un besos que Rachel podría jurar que vio tu lengua en la tráquea de Quinn, la cara de la rubia era de un desconcierto total, sus ojos casi se le salían y cuando vio que Rachel la estaba mirando solo atino a correr a Sarah….

La morena no salía de su asombro; _dios eso fue wuau! ¿Qué le ocurre a esa chica?..._

¿Sarah?...-dijo Quinn muy nerviosa..

Ciao Bella…come stai..?- respondía Sarah, quien no se despegaba de la rubia…

Qué-…qué haces aquí?...

Vine a verte…tenía un desfile aquí y quise pasar a saludarte, come stai amore?...

Sarah por favor…-intentaba razonarle Quinn mientras dirigía una mirada a Rachel..

Qué?...

Rachel…Ho..hola….-decía nerviosa Quinn…

Hola…

Llegaste temprano…

Ya te había dicho, permiso, las dejo…deben tener mucho que hablar…

Hey!..Espera…-Quinn se acercaba a la morena…

¿Qué ocurre?...-decía en un tono frio Rachel…

Ella es …es solo una amiga…-decía un tanto extrañada Quinn, por el tono de voz que había utilizado para eso…

No me des explicaciones...-decía Rachel…

No…no lo hago…solo…solo te informaba…es solo una amiga- volvía a decir Quinn…

Como digas, permiso…te dejo con tu "amiga"..-el tono que le imprimió a esa última palabra no hizo más que confundir a la rubia, _¿esos fueron celos?... ¿puede ser posible?..._

_Quinn?, estoy aquí bella…-_decía Sarah con un tono odioso para los oídos de Rachel…

Ehh…si si…cómo has estado?, hace cuanto no te veo… 3? 4? Meses…-decia Quinn aun sorprendida por la actitud de la morena…

Así es bella, tutto bene por acá?,. sigues tocando en aquel bar?- preguntaba Sarah…

Ehh, no no…ya no trabajo ahí…estoy buscando ahora trabajo, de hecho en eso andaba…he tenido suerte , en una semana comienzo en un restobar donde podre tocar y ayudar con la barra…-explicaba Quinn

Serás barwoman? Mamma mia, eso es sexy…- decía Sarah sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la rubia

No no es sexy Sarah- decía una cohibida Quinn…-espero poder hacerlo bien, algo aprendí antes preparando cocktails, ojala recuerde y se me dé fácil aprender nuevos tragos, lo tomo solo porque aparte podre tocar los viernes y sábados en la noche…-decía Quinn mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de beber…- Sarah, quieres algo?...-preguntaba la rubia…

A ti…-respondía Sarah- bene bene …no…emmm una cerveza podría ser…

Ok..ok- decía la rubia mientras sonreía…Sarah no había cambiado en nada su actitud, la conocía hace un año y medio mas o menos, fue algo fulminante, ella estaba tocando en aquel bar, cuando entra esta guapa chica, acompañada de dos hombres, alta, un caminar firme, un cuerpo de infarto y una mirada que podría enloquecer a cualquiera, Quinn no fue la excepción...

Budweiser como siempre….asi mi piace Fabray…- decía Sarah mientras recibía la cerveza …Quinn tomo asiento a su lado en el sofá…

Claro tu preferida… "¿me buscas una Budweiser helada per favore bella?" …-recordaba Quinn con gracia el momento en que Sarah se le acerco con la escusa de la cerveza…la primera vez que la vio.

…pues tú no te quedas atrás…¿recuerdas?- decía Sarah riendo…- "¿me ves acaso cara de mesera?"...Dio amore tu cara era de tan ofendida…y yo solo quería tu número…tu dirección…tu cuerpo…tu…- decía Sarah mirándola de manera insinuante…

Ya ya ya…recuerdo recuerdo hey…te afectan los aires europeos ¿eh?...- hablaba Quinn…

Soy europea Fabray…- decía con obviedad Sarah…

Dilo de nuevo…

Qué cosa?..

Fabray…-decía Quinn ruborizada por lo sensual que salía su apellido de los labios de la despampanante italiana que tenía en frente…

Fabray…-decía Sarah mientras se acercaba a Quinn…- F a b r a y….-volvía a repetir cada vez más cerca…- _Vado a baciarti Quinn…-_susurraba Sarah casi en los labios de la rubia…

Qué…ehh no no…Sarah ya…- trataba de recomponerse Quinn, definitivamente Sarah la obnubilaba …

Ufff odio que sepas italiana Fabray…-decia entrecerrando los ojos Sarah…

Y yo odio que sepas mis puntos débiles… asi que ya ya…esto lo hemos conversado, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo estas?...sigues modelando?...

Pues claro…no sirvo para otra cosa.. recuerdas?, "eres solo una modeloca" …dios eso aun me duele…

Estaba molesta…te ibas a ir en dos días y no me habías dicho nada…

No quería perderte…

Sarah…

Si si perdón…wuau a pasado tanto tiempo…

Mhm…y muchas cosas…-decia Quinn consciente de que la conversación ya tomaba otro rumbo..

¿quién es ella Quinn?...tu novia?..- preguntaba Sarah seriamente…

Mi esposa…-decía con la misma sinceridad la rubia…

¿qué?...cómo Quinn?...es broma…-decia extrañada Sarah

No…pero no es como lo piensas…déjame explicarte…

Pues hazlo porque no estoy entendiendo…

Quinn comenzó a contarle prácticamente todo a Sarah, debido a la confianza que se tenían, en un momento la rubia pensó que Sarah era su alma gemela, lo que siempre busco para calmar esa rebeldía, pero la Italiana no estaba por la labor, claramente sentía algo muy fuerte por la rubia, pero el choque de personalidades era indudable, los sueños y direcciones de ambas no marcaban la misma dirección, si bien fue una relación corta, fue muy intensa y se prometieron mantener siempre el contacto…las primera veces Quinn cedía a los encantos de Sarah, o viceversa a pesar de estar con alguien …pero ahora para Quinn fue diferente…y Sarah lo sintió, aquella morena de cuerpo despampanante que la atendió al principio hacía dudar a la rubia, ella lo sabia…y más con lo que Quinn le estaba contando de su historia con Rachel.

Y bueno…son 6 meses…bajo supervisión y cosas así…me entiendes?- terminaba de explicar Quinn…

Dios…desaparesco por 4 meses y ya estas casada! Donde esta la pequeña Fabray ya enséñamela…juro que sere la mejor tia del mundo…- decía con gracia Sarah..

Ya cállate, no hay pequeña Fabray…-respondía divertida Quinn- solo dos chicas conviviendo…han pasado pocos días, pero las cosas van…normal…bien supongo..

Mmhmm…Quinn?...-cuestionaba Sarah…

Si?..

Te gusta…

Eso es pregunta o afirmación?..

A que sonó? A pregunta? No…es una afirmación…pienso que te gusta…

Un poco…-decía seriamente Quinn.- bueno nose bien lo que me pasa…según Santana me gusta…y dice que la conquiste pero no puedo hacer eso…

Ay ay Fabray , cuando Santana da un consejo es mejor seguirlo ya lo sabes no?- decía Sarah…

Si si…pero aquí es mas difícil, ella es hetero…

Tú también…yo también…

Sarah…es diferente..a ella no! le gustan las mujeres…

A ver Quinn, piensa un poquito, si te beso, si lo psaron genial en su "noche de bodas" fue por algo no crees?...

Estaba borracha…

No es escusa…era conciente igual, sabia donde se metia, sabia lo que hacia, todos hemos estado borrachos y no despertamos en la cama con un NN…

No lo sé Sarah…ella es diferente…no puedo no puedo "leerla" tan fácilmente, es una un momento y al otro otra…me confunde, subo y bajo de emociones con ella…

Dio! Ti piace e molto…se lo haz dicho?- preguntaba Sarah…

mmm…si…pero no así como piensas sino…bueno ella lo sabe, creo que se me nota, pero no me cree, al menos eso siento yo…y ahora…contigo aquí…-intentaba explicar Quinn

mucho peor- interrumpía Sarah- has visto su cara?...cuando te bese?..mamma mia la chica quería morderme …-reía Sarah- y cuando llame a la puerta uff, aun peor… desde ahí me di cuenta que algo tenia contigo…

Algo?- interrumpía ahora la rubia- Sarah no tenemos nada…

yo creo que si…esa mujer estaba celosa, yo sé lo que es estar celosa por ti Quinn Fabray…y esa chica estaba celosa…-termino por decir Sarah…

Aquellas palabras pusieron en alerta a la rubia, ¿sería posible que Rachel estuviera celosa?...¿podría usar eso a su favor?...

Quinn… responde..- intentaba Sarah sacarla de su nube…

Qué?...

Qué respondas lo que te dije… ¿ qué pretendes con ella, es una chica más que quieres llevar a la cama o es alguien importante?...-consultaba nuevamente la italiana.

En primer lugar no llevo chicas a la cama…-decia Quinn a lo que Sarah la miro de manera sugerente- bueno bueno…pero no de la forma que lo dijiste…- y creo que podría …podría ser alguien importante…sin juegos…

Entonces intentalo…

No puedo, ya te dije Sarah…es hetero..no le gustan las chicas, viene saliendo de una relación de largo tiempo y no esta interesada en nadie, menos …menos en una chica..

Pues fácil, conquistala, sino resulta lo habras intentado cara mia…y podras decir que diste todo y no resulto…

Y si salgo herida?...

La vida tiene cuatro sentido no Quinn? Tú me enseñaste eso…amar, sufrir, luchar y ganar…

Si si ya se yo dije eso- decía Quinn…- El que ama sufre, el que sufre lucha y el que lucha gana…

Exacto ragazza mia...- decia sonriente Sarah..

tutto a posto? Entonces?...- cuestionaba Quinn…

de acuerdo…asi que ahora juégatela, nadie se resiste a tu encanto Fabray…

eres la segunda persona que dice eso en menos de una semana, me lo terminare por creer…

pues hazlo…ya me viste a mi…caí en tus redes…- decía Sarah…

ya ya vale..vale…que me lo creo…- bromeaba Quinn.. mientras reía no se dio cuenta que una seria Rachel salía de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina..

ve por ella- susurraba Sarah…

qué?..no no…supongo que ira por comida…- decía bajito Quinn…mientras miraba a la morena…

pues no importa…anda háblale algo, ve si esta celosa o no…-susurraba nuevamente Sarah

no …no…me da vergüenza…

qué? no no Fabray …tú no eres así…- se aclaraba la garganta Sarah…- ¡ si si una ensalada estaría bien Quinn! – decía en un volumen bastante alto, para que la morena también la escuchase…

qué te pasa…-susurraba Quinn..

anda ve por mi ensalada…ya ya levántate..- insistía Sarah, tirando de Quinn…

buue..bueno..voy…-contestaba la rubia, levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina , donde se encontró a una morena esperando que algo terminase en el microondas.

Qué haces?- pregunto tímidamente Quinn entrando en la cocina…

No ves?...espero que termine esto…- contestaba cortante Rachel…

Ah…si …si ..Qué es?..

No es ensalada así que no te servirá para convidarle a tu amiga…

Qué?...no he dicho eso…simplemente quería saber que comerías…¿qué te sucede Rachel?...

A mí? Nada…

No lo creo…-decía Quinn a la vez que buscaba todo para preparar una improvisada ensalada para ella y Sarah, ya que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo…- perece que estas molesta por algo…si es por Sarah no se quedara aquí…ella esta en un hotel..

Me da igual…pues llevarte a tu cuarto a quién quieras- decía secamente Rachel..Sabiendo que esas palabras no habían sonado muy dulces…

Perdón?...qué te pasa?...no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma..

Te hablo como quiero Quinn..así que ahora permiso, iré a mi cuarto y pondré música fuerte para no interrumpirlas…- decía ironizando la morena.

Rachel espera- decía Quinn sujetándola del brazo que tenia libre la morena- cálmate…qué te sucede…te molesta que este aquí ella?, tuviste un mal día…?- intentaba suavizar su tono la rubia…a pesar de que lo que había dicho la morena la había ofendido.

Rachel solo la miro, entre cerro sus ojos y junto sus labios…sabía que había dicho algo mal, no entendía como la rubia no había reaccionado aun más mal a ese comentario…

No lo sé Quinn- decía finalmente la morena- no me agrada…

Porqué?- decía suavemente la rubia...mientras Rachel intentaba no mirarla- por el beso?...o te dijo algo antes?...

Qué?...no nose Quinn…no quiero hablar ahora…

Es que nunca quieres hablar de lo que te pasa…-decía tímidamente Quinn…

Creo…creo que no me sentí bien viendo cómo te besaba…es eso…supongo que me tengo que acostumbrar y ya…-decia seria Rachel

Acostumbrar?, hey nose que imagen tendrás de mi , pero no ando besando a todas las personas…

No quise decir eso…lo decía por ella…-trataba de explicarse Rachel..- es tu novia? Amiga con derecho o algo por el estilo?

Qué?...no no amigas..nada mas…

Yo no ando besando a mis amigas…

Yo no la bese…

te dejaste…es lo mismo…como me dices que no son nada?

También me he dejado contigo y más intenso..no recuerdas?...y somos algo?- decía Quinn…a lo que Rachel no supo cómo responder, se quedo helada mirando a la rubia…

Es..es distinto Quinn…tú yo…tú y yo…-trataba de decir Rachel

Tú y yo qué?...nos gustamos?...pasa algo?...es un matrimonio falso…las dos sabemos eso…pero pasa algo más?..

No lo sé Quinn…

Dios! Rachel no sabes nada…cuando te aclares hablamos bueno?- decía Quinn ya cansada de sus "no lo sé…"- le diré a Sarah que comamos afuera es mejor, asi no te molestamos…

No no…-reaccionaba la morena…- no Quinn quédense…quedate…coman aquí…porfavor…

Qué te pasa Rachel?, porqué actuas asi?- trataba de sonar lo mas calmada posible la rubia…

Es que nose como explicártelo de verdad…pero solo quédate, no salgas con ella …porfavor…luego hablamos…pero no te vayas con ella a ningún lado…si?- decía Rachel casi como suplica…

Estas celosa?...ya va ya va diras no lo sé….pero creo que si…- decía tiernamente Quinn…

Te gusta que lo esté?...

ss…si…-decía Quinn mientras mordía su labio inferior..- es bueno que lo estés…

Porqué?- cuestionaba la morena…

Porque eso significa que quizás tengo alguna posibilidad contigo…

Y eso es bueno para ti?...

Muchísimo…

Te gusto de verdad?...

Creo que si…y mucho…hoy lo he comprobado…

En qué? o porqué?...

Siempre que Sarah viene…pues..tú sabes- trataba de explicarse con gestos Quinn…

Entiendo…-decía seria Rachel..

Y pues ahora nada..De nada…no quiero…o nose lo que es…pero no me nace…

Por mi?...

No lo sé, talvez..-jugaba la rubia…

Quinn….

Si por ti…vale..creo que es por ti…

Nno..no te vayas con ella a ninguna parte si?...no la beses…

No lo haré- respondia sinceramente Quinn…

Es muy guapa…demasiado…-decia Rachel…

Tú lo eres más…

No- decía la morena mientras se ruborizaba…

Podemos hablar después bien?...

Supongo que si…pero ve…osea yo iré al cuarto prepárense algo..y más tarde hablamos…-decía tranquilamente la morena…

Segura?...

Si si..-decia Rachel mientras salía de la cocina…algo confundida por la actitud que había tenido con la rubia, no se había podido controlar, quizás no fue la mejor manera, le estaba dando alas a Quinn…y porqué?...con que sentido si después no le diría nada…o si?...era un capricho tener a Quinn pendiente de ella?...o quería algo más?...

Qué tal?...suave no?...espero poder escribir hoy el otro, ya esta empezado …espero terminarlo y asi compensar un poquito el mal rato…

Les dejo mi twitter: RomiiAgron Pd: Han leído "En tus manos"….dios pensé que me quedaría traumada por mucho por el final de Dos nuevos caminos , pero Carmen siempre sorprende, así que si no lo han leído nose que esperan para hacerlo . 


	11. Maybe

**Buona notte a tutti, lo sé looo sé soy un asco en cuanto a mis actualizaciones, no hay argumento ni escusa que me ayude asi que no dire nada nada nadita…**

**Sooolo espero que disfruten el cap y dejen comentarios, asi se si la historia sigue gustandoles , espero poder subir el próximo pronto. **

**Maybe**

**POV Rachel**

Oscar Wilde un dramaturgo y novelista Irlandés dijo una vez que a veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.

Hasta ahora lo comprendo, no entiendo el porqué de mi comportamiento con Quinn, porqué dije esas palabras y lo peor de todo el modo en que las dije, o tal vez solo tal vez si las sabia, si tenia respuestas a las que por nada del mundo quería darles la razón, algo evidente ¿algo inevitable quizás?. Asi es como yo, Rachel Berry intento darle solución al torbellino que es mi cabeza en estos momentos, mientras de fondo escucho la estúpida risa de la tal Sarah y su patético y jodidamente perfecto acento italiano, ¡si, definitivamente algo me ocurre!.

Luego de una hora o poco más escucho como la puerta de entrada se cierra, y sé que el momento de hablar con ella a llegado, ¿tengo miedo?, ¿ansiedad?...como para todo en estas semanas…no tengo respuesta, asi que espero, si , espero que sea ella quien me hable, aveces solo aveces odio enfrentar las cosas.

-¿Rachel?...- susurra ella tras la puerta dando unos golpecitos…

Pasa….-digo aun sin ser conciente de qué es lo que le voy a decir…" lo siento, estaba celosa pero ya se me paso…", eso seria tan pero tan patético… " sabes que nose que quiero y me gusta besarte pero no podría salir de la mano contigo a ningún lado", mas patético aún…- adelante…- digo sin tener idea que carajos le dire, ella entra con timidez, me da una de esas sonrisas tan tiernas que tiene…ok, si no me entiendo, asi que será difícil que ella logre hacerlo.

-¿Podemos hablar ahora?...

Claro..claro pero ¿aquí?...mejor vayamos a la sala…

-emm si si claro vamos…-dice Quinn adelantándose a la sala.

_¿Puede tener mejor cuerpo?...y ser tan sensual solo por dar cinco ptos pasos hacia la sala?, dios ¡definitivamente algo me sucede!...quizas sea la fiebre gay como me dijo Mercedes una vez …" te das cuenta Rachel?, todo mundo es gay ahora…es la moda…no no peor que eso es una fiebre"…_ya ya debo concentrarme en esta conversación , sino Quinn seguirá observándome con cara de " qué le pasa a esta".

-Y bien?, me diras que fue eso de la cocina?, o tendre que sacarte todo a patadas como siempre…- dijo Quinn sonriendo de manera amable..

Este…no..digo si..si …es que nose bien por donde empezar…

-por el principio…-decia de manera obvia Quinn

Ja ja…a ver…nose bien que me ocurre contigo, pero cuando me miras nose siento cosas…

-¿qué cosas Rachel?...

No lo sé bien…pero me..me pierdo a veces cuando me miras…también esta el hecho de que las veces que me haz besado se ha sentido tan bien…tan bien…-dije meditando lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿puede ser que te guste?...-dijo ella mirando con cara de miedo…- perdón, la estoy jodiendo…no quise decir algo asi…digo..quizas quizás te sientes atraída?...

Si Quinn…puede ser…puede ser que…- ¡dios!- …que me sienta atraída…

-ahh…y qué podemos hacer?...

No lo sé y realmente lamento decir tanto esas palabras, pero no tengo idea que hacer…porque no..no me gustan las mujeres…

-pero yo no soy "mujeres", soy una…una persona…

Sabes a lo que me refiero…

-si lo siento…- dijo algo resignada…

Veamos…veamos como sale la convivencia primero, ¿te parece?- dije rápidamente, lo que menos quería es lastimarla…- y luego si por algún milagro de la vida no terminamos matándonos, podemos nose ….dejar que las cosas fluyan…

-dejar que las cosas fluyan?...emmm si si creo que me parece…

Si…

-Una cosa…Sarah es ..es mi amiga…ahora y se esta quedando en la ciudad, es probable que la veas por aca seguido…o que venga con Santana…tal vez se les ocurra venir mañana…¿te parece?...

es tu casa Quinn…puedes traer a quién quieras….- ¡no! Claro que no me parecía…si ya Santana se pasa conmigo, me imagino las dos juntas- …además no es que yo este mucho en casa…y si están aquí yo me voy al cuarto no me gustaría interrumpirlas…

-pero…podrías quedarte…o salir con nosotras…digo..por la convivencia..? o no?...- decía insegura Quinn…

Si si tienes razón…lo pensare ¿bueno?, ahora voy al cuarto…debo leerme algunos diálogos para una obra que estamos ensayando…

-oh…si si claro..yo…yo voy a ver una película o algo en la tele…

Bueno…-dije para luego levantarme…realmente tenia que estudiar esos diálogos, pero lo que mas quería era ir a respirar y relajarme a la pieza…creo que por hoy ya había sido mucho….

_Dos horas después…_

**POV Quinn**

"_Dejar que las cosas fluyan…" _había dicho ella….

Sarah por otro lado …. _La vida tiene cuatro sentido no Quinn? Tú me enseñaste eso…amar, sufrir, luchar y ganar… _

…_- El que ama sufre, el que sufre lucha y el que lucha gana…_

_Exacto __ragazza mia...- decia sonriente Sarah.._

_tutto a posto? Entonces…_

…_asi que ahora juégatela, nadie se resiste a tu encanto Fabray…_

"_nadie se resiste a tu encanto Fabray…"_ a mi encanto…qué encanto…cómo..? y si ese nadie era Rachel? Y yo salgo lastimada?...porque si …si me gusta y mucho…y ella..ella solo se siente atraída…y en el momento que llegue un hombre y la haga sentir bien…sufriré sé que lo haré…y recordaré al idiota de Finn, amigo de mi ex…."algún día sufriras Quinn y todo el karma caera sobre ti"…si si un payaso poetico patético y demás…era Finn Hudson …bueno pero eso es otra historia…la cosa es que quizás sea cierto y eso del karma exista y …y esta será mi ocasión para pagar?...espero que no.

¿y si le ayudo con sus diálogos?, quizás eso mejore la convivencia…porque después de las 9 ni hablamos …nada…si eso haré…

Permiso…Rachel?...- abri poquito la puerta asomando apenas mi rostro…

Eh..si si dime…- dijo ella sin levantar la vista de sus escritos…

Puedo ayudarte con tus diálogos?...

Cómo?...-dijo mirándome

Qué..que si puedo ayudarte con tus diálogos…nose quizás yo hago del otro personaje…te parece?..

Ehh…este si si supongo que si…ven…- me invito a sentarme en su cama…- toma, yo soy Elise…y en esta escena mi mejor amiga Michele me enseña como besar y conquistar a un chico que me gusta…

Si?...bueno..yo yo hago de Michele no?...ya…nunca he hecho esto asi que solo leere…bueno?

Si si…intenta darle entonación a ciertas frases solo eso…- me dijo con una mirada profesional…- ya que de la dicción y el énfasis que le des depende la escena bueno?...

Si si …entendido…- sonreí…- a ver…vamos…

Y asi paso media hora mas o menos..ensayando…resulto ser que la tal Michele era de las mias …o eso crei yo al menos, en la manera en que le hablaba a Elise…

" ¿entiendes Elise?, solo depende de tu seguridad y Mark caera a tus pies…ven es muy fácil"

-" pero qué se supone que debo hacer?, llegar, besarlo he irme?...y si lo muerdo y si soy muy bruta…y si no llego a sus labios?...dios! Michele esto es muy complicado"- decía Rachel, entrando cada vez mas en el personaje…se veía tan linda…aunque un poco chillona pero linda…

" exageras…es sencillo, ven..te enseñare…"…

"qué…qué haremos"…

"pues ensayar Elise..ensayar…"

"có..cómo?"…

"de la manera en que se ensayan los besos amiga.."- le dije y por primera vez la observe después de media hora de dialogo…creo que ella también se dio cuenta de lo intimo de la escena…Y recordé las palabras se Santana.._"__Pero nada…si tanto le gustan tus besos, bésala…sedúcela…y luego quítaselo…listo…estará rendida a tus pies en menos de dos semanas…"_, ¡dios! Qué debo hacer…seducirla?, dejar que las cosas fluyan?, ser su amiga?, aprovecharme de ciertos situaciones?..Como esta por ejemplo?.

_En ciertos momentos la única forma de tener razón es perderla…_eso lo escuche una vez nose donde…pero recién ahora entiendo lo que es…y eso fue lo que hice, perderla...me fui acercando poco a poco a ella que no paraba de mirarme con sus cejas levantadas, esperando a que siguiera con el dialogo…pero eso no ocurrió… por el contrario si Michele debía enseñarle a Elise como besar, me iba a meter tanto tanto en el papel que estaba ensayando…

Rachel comprendió donde iban mis intenciones, sé que lo hizo pero no dijo ni hizo nada por evitarlo y ese fue el punto de partida al beso que segundos más tarde comenzaría a darle…en un principio fue cálido, suave…apenas y rosaba sus labios…pero luego ella tomo mi cintura y algo en mi se encendió, claro que estar en su cama no ayudaba mucho…un lugar tan cómodo…tan reconfortadle que sin dudarlo sin parar de besar sus adictivos labios fui tumbándola en la cama…talvez San tenia razón, quizás Sarah también la tenia…y lo que necesitaba era eso..seducirla, jugarme el todo por ella, demostrarle que podía sentir cosas por mi…

-Quinn….Quinn- dijo ella sin dejar de aferrarse a mi cintura…

¿mmm?...quieres quieres que me detenga?...- ¡dios! Que no sea eso que no sea eso….

-no..nose pero los diálogos..se están arrugando…- dijo en un susurro y yo de no haber estado tan concentrada en sus labios habría saltado de alegría…saque los papeles a un lado, la observe unos segundo y le sonreí…para después con delicadeza volver a tomar su rostro y besarla…tierno, suave…había algo en ella que no me permitía ir mas allá de besos mas "castos"…quizás la inseguridad de poder asustarla con algo…nose bien qué …

Pero al parecer ella no estaba tan incómoda ni asustada, ya que sus manos vagaban por mi cintura y mi espalda…y yo sentía que quemaba, si definitivamente quemaba…no tengo idea si está bien o no está bien…nose si empeorare la cosas con esto o no, pero no puedo detenerme no ahora que la siento tan cerca…

El aire me falta y debo parar…comienzo a respirar con dificultad…bajo un poco mi rostro a su cuello…a ella también parece faltarle el aire, de pronto comienza a reir y su cuerpo bajo el mío a moverse…

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo extrañada por su actitud

-Me da cosquillas- dice sonriendo…

¿qué cosa?...

-tu respiración en mi cuello…soy cosquillosa…nose se siente bien…

¿de..de verdad Rachel?...se..se siente bien?...-pregunto realmente ilusionada…

-si Quinn…de verdad…sabes que besas bien…y me produces cosas…no te lo he negado nunca…

Podemos…podemos detenernos…no quiero que mañana no me hables…

-no soy tan boba…

Pero..pero te incomodas…

-un poco…pero nos dejamos llevar…no?

Eh…si si..- digo para luego levantarme, creo que forzamos mucho las cosas por hoy…asi que le dare su espacio, como dijo San…dar y quitar…

-¿te vas?...-pregunta dudosa..

Ehh si..tengo sueño…- ojala no la joda seguir el consejo de esas dos locas…- y ya..ya es tarde…

-Van a ser recién las 11pm….- dice algo extrañada

Si pero…es tarde, tienes clases y yo..yo tengo sueño…

-tan aburrida soy?...-pregunta algo ofendida…y yo grito un ¡bingo! ¡loteria! O como sea…lo he conseguido…

No…nada que ver solo tengo sueño Rachel…-digo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarla totalmente confundida…

-bu…buena noche Quinn…descansa..

Igual tú…

_Ojala esto sirva, porque sino me odiare mucho… mucho por no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad…._

_**Listo listo…espero con todo el poooderrrs que les haya gustado asi mucho mucho muchito , me despido un bacio a tutti ;)**_

_**Cap dedicado a todas esas personitas que me animaron día a dia a actualizar, a las que me dejaron mensajes en face , en twitter aquí en fanfiction etc **_

_**L 3**_


	12. Tequila y gelosia

**Buon giorno o buona notte a algunas**** espero que no me odien, trate de hacer un cap largo, intentando compensar lo mala que he sido, cariños a todas y gracias por la paciencia.**

Cap dedicado a la señorita Tirado…por su inspiración…por preocuparse por mi y por soportarme a pesar de todo lo molestosa que soy con ella xD, ah! Por si no saben tiene 8 hermosos fics que hace meses no actualiza…(podrías presionarla) 8)

**Tequila y gelosia**

La mañana en aquel departamento llego, un día extraño se presentaba para ambas chicas, Rachel por su parte se había quedado pensando en lo rara que se había puesto la situación con Quinn, mientras la rubia seguía cuestionándose si había sido buena decisión irse de aquel cuarto o no.

Rachel se preparaba para ir a clases, saliendo del baño se cruzo con Quinn quien entraba a ducharse…

-Hola Quinn…-dijo algo avergonzada la morena

Buenos días Rachel...-respondio rápidamente la rubia mientras pasaba al baño

_-Debo hablar algo, Quinn va a pensar que realmente soy una niñata y nuevamente me he incomodado…_

-¿qué haras hoy?...

Emm…no lo sé…creo que ire al local donde me han contratado a ver que tal todo y pues nose si te dije, van a venir Santana…y…y Sarah…

-No pero no importa…todo bien es tu casa, yo comeré con mis compañeros

Pero hoy solo tenias ensayo en la mañana…

-Si…si pero da igual, no quiero molestarlas tendrán cosas de que hablar…

No molestas, ven…puedes decirle a Britt…

-mmm podría ser, almorzamos todas y luego con Britt nos vamos al cuarto a charlar…

Bueno, si..si como gustes, pero intentemos convivir- decía la rubia de manera amable- podríamos pedir algo de comida, ¿te parece?

-si si…yo puedo pedir..¿te parece comida italiana?, digo como tu amiga es de alla…

Si si podría ser algu suave si, yo no quiero pastas al menos…y ya ya después hablamos no quiero retrasarte…aun debes cambiarte…-decia la rubia mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a la morena

-oh…dios…-decia avergonzada Rachel- no..no me había dado cuenta…voy voy…nos vemos Quinn..

nos vemos bonita…-decia de manera coqueta la rubia…

Ya eran pasadas las doce del medio día, la morena había llamado a Britt y ambas quedaron de ir a buscar la comida para el almuerzo, por otro lado Sarah y la latina llegaban al departamento de Quinn.

Y donde esta el bombom sexy…-decia son ironia la italiana

-En sus clases, debe estar por llegar…-respondia con calma Quinn- ah y le he dicho que puede traer a Britt, te agradará es un amor…

Way way way rubia…¿qué haz dicho?- preguntaba extrañada Santana

-Que traerá a Britt, porfavor San, madura ¿bueno?

No lo digo por eso…lo digo porque Sarah a dicho bombom sexy y tú has respondido como si nada

-Oh..bueno…yo..San….Sarah..Sarah sabe…- decía avergonzada la rubia

Claro que sé, mamma mia, es cosa de mirarla y saber che sta troppo innamorata…

-no estoy enamorada Sarah..

Bueno como sea, estas babeando por esa chica amore…¿si o no?

-No…

Yo creo que si rubia…Sarah la trae atontada, vieras como le habla, como se comporta cuando Rachel esta cerca, parece una idiota..

-¡Santana!- le regañaba Quinn

¿qué? Es la verdad Fabray…

Tengo una idea…-decia la italiana

-No no no…suficiente he tenido de tus ideas- respondia de inmediato Quinn

Habla…-decia Santana- vamos habla, yo quiero saber…

Fácil amore, celos…si siente celos es tuya…si le resbala pues aquí estoy yo siempre…

-¡Sarah!..

Uff…te estas colocando muy recatada últimamente Fabray…!vamos amore! Animate, no puede pasar nada malo, solo que se sienta incomoda, que me golpee, o cosas asi…- termino de decir la italiana y las tres comenzaron a reir…

-yo no haré absolutamente nada, desde ya les digo.

Tranquila nosotras nos encargamos…-decia de manera maliciosa la latina

-solo no la incomoden, es buena ¿ok?..

Uuuyyy ¿ves Sá? Se nos enamoro la niña…

Cállate, que le cuento a Sarah que Britt….- pero no pudo terminar de confesar nada Quinn, porque en ese momento entraban Rachel y Britt al departamento, ambas con bolsas, la segunda mucho mas sonriente al ver a las chicas que la primera.

Sá: buona será bellas…-decia sonriente y mirando de pies a cabeza a Britt, quien parecía encantada con la italiana.

B: hola…Quinn- decía sonriente dirigiéndose a salur a la rubia- Santana…-decia de manera seria mientras la saludaba- un gusto…me llamo Brittany…

Sá: soy Sarah…piacere…- decía de manera coqueta la italiana, lo que no paso desapercibido por la latina que no observo la escena con muy buena cara.- Hola Rachel

R: Hola…- ehh Quinn…aquí traje todo…espero que les guste, no conozco muchos locales de comida italiana en la ciudad…pero Britt dijo que este era bueno..

Q: si..si "la cosa nostra"…¿lo recuerdas Sá?...

Sá: claro amore, el de la mafia- decía sin poder contener la risa, ni ella ni Quinn, recordando los buenos momentos en aquel lugar, algo que a la morena no pareció agradarle demasiado…

R: Bueno, nosotras vamos al cuarto, volvemos enseguida…!vamos Britt!..

B: ehh..si si vamos…

Una vez dentro del cuarto…

-no la soporto…-decia molesta la morena

¿a quién?

-A quien va ser, a miss Italia para miss mundo..Sarah…a ella..

Yo la veo muy..muy simpatica..

-te gustó que es diferente idiota…

Baja un cambio Rach…¿qué pasa?, no dijo nada mal..

-¿no ves como la trata a Quinn?...se que lo hace para molestarme…

¿molestarte' ¿porqué habría de hacerlo?...

-ahh no entiendes nada..

No pero si me explicas…

-no tengo animos…

Uff…hace media hora estabas bien…¿estas celosa?

-¿celosa yo?, ¿de qué?

De Sarah…y Quinn…

-no

Yo creo que si Rach, pero no tiene nada de malo…

-si si lo tiene, yo no puedo estar celando a una mujer, no es normal en mi…

Oh…de nuevo con lo mismo…porfavor Rachel Berry, tienes dos padres…hombres…¿tengo que recordártelo?

-claro que no, se que no tiene nada de malo, solo que yo no soy asi ¿ok?

Como digas Rach…pero intenta que no se te noten tanto los celos…

-que no son celos…

Como digas cariño como digas…

Pasada una media hora de eso…las chicas estaban sentadas comiendo, y aunque suene extraño de manera amena y normal, Quinn había colocado a Bublé para amenizar el ambiente, Rachel le había sonreído al escuchar su elección y la rubia no podía más que mirarla sonriente, Sarah solo las observaba…ya era hora de comenzar su plan, miró a Santana y le guiñó un ojo…

Sá: ¿amore púo servire il dessert? (amor puede server el postre)

Q: si…si yo creo que ya es hora…- decía Quinn, mientras las otras tres no entendían nada…

R: ¿qué cosa?

Sá: que si vamos a la habitación las dos…

R: oh…

Q: no es eso- decía Quinn mirando de manera molesta a Sarah- es si puedo servir el postre…

Sá: bueno pero lo otro es mas divertido cielo…

Q: Sarah por favor…

S: ay rubia, podrían recordar viejos tiempos…-Santana hacia acto de presencia …

Q: chicas por favor…

Sá: uff, que aguafiestas estas Fabray…

B: yo te acompaño a servir el postre Q…-decia Britt, después de ver como el rostro de Rachel cambiaba, una cosa es verla ella celosa, pero otra diferente es que alguien se burlará de su amiga…y aunque entendió más o menos de que iba todo…no quiso hacerla sufrir más.

Q: gracias Britt…vamos..

B: esas tres no se soportan eh…-decia Britt desde la cocina, mirando a las chicas que apenas y se dirigían la palabra…

Q: Santana y Sarah pueden llegar a ser muy especiales, y juntas son bomba…

B: ya me di cuenta…pobre Rach…ella no tiene mucha paciencia…

Q: ¿porqué lo dices?

B: ¿no la ves?...ah estado incomoda desde que probo la comida…es que tu amiga no para…

Q: si …algo me he fijado…lo lamento…

B: pero ella se lo busca, esta celosa y por eso se pone asi tan pesada…

Q: ¿celosa?...

B: eh…no nada nada Quinn, oye..este..¿llevo esto a la mesa?

Q: no te preocupes Britt- dijo sonriente Quinn- es tu amiga, yo soy una metida…

B: lo siento Q…no puedo decir nada…

Q: no digas nada…no hay problema…¿sabes?...se que puedo confiar en ti, a mi…bueno..a mi ella..ella me gusta y me gusta mucho, pero nose como hacerle, yo creo que me ve como una mujeriega u hombreriega si es que esa palabra existe…- fue decir eso y ambas comenzaron a reir.

S: hey rubias, menos risa y mas acción, yo quiero postre…

Q: Ya vamos…

El resto de la tarde, paso entre anécdotas de las chicas, bromas no muy amables hacia Rachel, una que otra indirecta de parte de Sarah y miradas tiernas de parte de Quinn hacia la morena.

Sá: esto se esta colocando aburrido ….amore ¿aun conservas esa botella de tequila mexicano?..

Q: no creo que sea hora de beber Sarah…

R: yo creo que si, quiero probar ese tequila- dijo Rachel, que desde hace mucho no decía una palabra, sorprendiendo a las chicas…- ¿qué?, ¿soy muy anciana para beber?, vamos Quinn, sacalo..

Sá: si amore sacalo…- volvia a decir Sarah, quien con su tono y ese "amore" ya estaba fastidiando en demasía a la morena.

Q: emm…esta bien..San ¿tú qué opinas?

S: si…bueno…tampoco es tan temprano, además mañana es sábado y no creo que ninguna tenga mucho que hacer.

B: yo puedo quedarme aquí si se hace tarde, ¿cierto Q?

Q: exacto- decía amablemente la rubia

Sá: y yo también puedo quedarme, ¿no es verdad amore?- decía de manera coqueta la italiana

R: ok….¿vas a sacar el tequila o no?- interrumpía la morena, ya arta de las tonterías de Sarah…

Q: si…si…

S: ¿jugaremos?

Sá: obvio…"Yo nunca nunca"…

B: ¿Cuál es ese?...

R: Britt lo hemos jugado no es difícil…

S: ¿lo haz jugado?

R: si, no soy una monja…

Q: nadie dijo eso Rach…

R: Britt…es ese de que dices yo nunca nunca..por ejemplo he tenido sexo en un espacio publico y los que lo hayan hecho deben beber y asi..- dijo la morena ignorando a Quinn…

B: oh..si si ya lo recuerdo…la última vez bebi casi todas las veces- decía la rubia haciendo un puchero que causo risa en las demás.

Ya llevaban media hora de juego…Britt como bien había dicho, estaba siendo nuevamente la que mas bebía, luego le seguía Sarah, frases del tipo "yo nunca nunca he visto una película de terror" obviamente para hacerlas beber a todas, hasta frases "yo nunca nunca he cogido en un baño", hasta "yo nunca nunca me he vestido de algo para cumplir una fantasia", eran las que rondaban por la cabeza de las chicas…

B: es mi turno…"yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo con alguien en esta habitación" – dijo Britt…quien ya los cortos de tequila le jugaban una mala pasada, un silencio incomodo se sintió en la habitación, Quinn, fue la primera en beber, ya que mas daba , es un juego, luego le siguió Sarah y para sorpresa de las 4 Rachel tomo un corto de tequila y lo bebió de una vez…

R: ¿quién sigue?...-dijo como si nada, dejando boca abierta a Sarah, quién podía esperarse todo, menos que su rubia hubiese cogido con aquella morena…eso ya eran palabras mayores…

Sá: ¿Quinn?..-dijo mirándolo con una ceja levantada…lo que no era muy bien presagio

Q: ..Sá no es momento..

Sá: oh…claro que lo es…

S: Sarah no lo es…ya dejalo sigamos…

Sá: que no…levantate Fabray…tú y yo tenemos algo que conversar..-decia mientras se levantaba dispuesta a tomar a Quinn del brazo para llevarse a la cocina.

R: ¿Dónde te llevas a mi esposa?...

Sá: ¿perdon?

R: ¿eres sorda?...

Sá: oh..tú cállate…vamos Quinn…

Q: Sá…sigamos el juego por favor…

Sá: solo quiero saber algo y ya…

R: ¿vamos Sarah…qué te sorprende tanto?, estamos casadas…

Sá: por dinero…

R: no solo por dinero…

Q: ¿no?- claro que no perdería esta oportunidad….- ¿no es solo por dinero?...

R: eh…no..nose…mejor sigamos jugando..

Sá: no primero tú- decía incando a la rubia- me explicas algo…y luego volvemos…será solo un momento…

Sarah y Quinn, se levantaron hacia la cocina, mientras las otras tres un tanto extrañadas por la situación vivida siguieron jugando…a esas alturas ya no importaba mucho nada…los tequilas ya hacían el efecto esperado.

B: oye Santana…y ¿tú tienes pareja?

S: ¿te importaría?

B: depende…¿te importaría a ti?

S: creo que no…

R: ¿chicas?...-interrumpia Rachel el coqueteo…- jugamos o no…

S: si si…¿qué tanto demoran esas dos?...!Quinn! apresúrate….

Q: ya vamos….- decía Quinn desde la cocina- ¿escuchaste?

Sá: osea que no solo te gusta, sino que también tuviste sexo con esa petiza…

Q: por favor Sá…

Sá: siempre hemos sido igual Quinn, una cosa es que nos gusten, pero el sexo es distinto…eso quiere decir que en realidad te gusta Rachel, quieres algo más…

Q: creo que si Sarah…pero nose como afrontarlo, a ella no le gustan las chicas ya te dije…y yo…yo me muero por ella….

Sá: ¡já!...claro que le gustan, al menos tú si le gustas..es como se ver como se ha comportado toda la tarde…

Q: ¿tú crees?

Sá: si amore…lamentablemente si…¿podrias darme al menos un besito de despedida?

Q: no creo que sea buena idea Sá…

Sá: vamos uno…como en los viejos tiempos…nadie se enterará…me voy en unos días…anda Q…

Q: no…no Sarah mejor que no…

Sá: no seas gallina Fabray…-¡si! Sabía que eso le molestaría..ella lo sabia…- solo será el último…apuesto a que tu querida esposa no besa como yo…

Q: el último Sarah …el último…- decía Quinn, para después acercarse a la italiana, sabia que era producto del tequila o algo asi quiso creer…pero Sarah siempre había sido irresistible, solo seria un besito…

Sá: asi me gusta Fabray…-decia la italiana mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus labios y los de la rubia…el beso que comenzó tierno fue subiendo de nivel de parte de Sarah, Quinn por su lado solo intentaba colocarse mas y más atrás, pero la insistencia de la italiana lograba convencerla a ratos.

Q: mm….Sá…deberíamos parar…- intentaba susurrar Quinn…pero la italiana no parecía escuchar…- Sarah…vamos…el tequila te ha hecho mal

Sá: mm…sabrosos como siempre…vamos Quinn, el último encuentro…después esa petiza podrá disfrutarte…

Q: ¿encuentro?, no no de que hablas…mmm vamos Sá…deja ya..

Sá: no puedo Quinn…me encantas..-decia Sarah mientras conseguía besar el cuello de la rubia…- vamos el último encontrón…vamos a tu cuarto…- volvía a susurrar mientras colaba una de sus manos por la camisa de la rubia…

Q: uff..Sá vamos reacciona…hey…no podemos….anda vamos a la sala…

Sá: mmm…hueles tan bien…vamos amore el último encuentro…uno y nada mas…

R: ¿Quinn?...- Interrumpia a tiempo la morena, ya había soportado mucho escondida…quería golpear a Sarah y gritarle a la rubia, odiaba esa sensación…

Q: Rach no es lo que crees…

R: ¿y qué se supone que creo?...

Sá: uff..se acabo la diversión…yo mejor me voy a dormir a tu cuarto…ya estoy cansada…-decia Sarah mientras abandonaba la cocina dirigiéndose al cuarto de Quinn, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Rachel y la rubia.

R: ¿vas a dormir con ella?...

Q: ¿qué?...no…nose …no entiendo nada…

R: pues yo tampoco, pero responde ¿te vas acostar con ella?, porque eso te pedia…

Q: ¿eso te importaría?

R: ¡responde maldita sea!...

Q: hey…calmate…no…no me voy acostar con ella…

R: pero esta en tu cuarto..no la oiste , ¿no la viste acaso?

Q: esta borracha…

R: borracha o no…si entras ahí no dudará en tenerte para ella…

Q: pues no estoy para nadie, estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

R: duerme conmigo…

Q: ¿qué?...

R: eso…digo..duerme en mi cuarto…hay espacio…no estoy borracha…y..y Britt puede dormir ahí también…

Q: ¿porqué haría eso si tengo mi propio cuarto?

R: ¿y donde dormirá Santana?...debe dormir en tu cuarto ¿no?

Q: si…¿qué con eso?, seremos tres, es igual si duermo contigo y Britt…

R: ¿ porfavor?...

Q: pero ¿porqué?...-intentaba entender la rubia…

R: porque esa estúpida te quiere comer viva…y no lo soporto…

Q: ¿porqué?

R: lo sabes Quinn…lo sabes…

Q: dimelo…

R: no puedo…-decia avergonzada la morena…

Q: dimelo o me voy con ella al cuarto…

Pero Rachel no respondió, lo único que opto por hacer fue tomar a la rubia del mentón y comenzar a besarla…sus labios se movían con fuerza encima de los de Quinn, no era un beso casto…su lengua pedia permiso para explorar, esa boca que tanto anhelaba, que tanto la confundía…

R: quedate..conmigo- susurro antes de pegar su cuerpo al de la rubia de manera insinuante…

Q: Rach…yo..yo…

R: quedate conmigo…toda la noche…- fue lo ultimo que susurro antes de volver a besarla.

Ni glee ni sus personajes me perteneces.

Bueeeeno, espero que les haya gustado, intentaré actualizar lo mas pronto posible, otra cosa, estoy pensando en un fic achele, a partir de la encuesta…bueeno si me animo se los haré saber…cariños y éxito en todo.

Pd: gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias y demases leo e intento responder todo.


	13. Locura

**Soy lo peor, lo sé u.u , no quiero prometer nada, solo dire que daré lo mejor de mi para actualizar mas seguido, espero de corazón que les guste este cap, esta un poquitín mas asado, asi que espero que tenga buena recepción y comenten, me dejen sus sugerencias, criticas etc etc, gracias a todas aquellas personitas que están pidiendo actualización, intento contestarles a todas por facebook, twitter o por mensaje privado aquí **

**Un saludo especial para mi piccola**** se que te gusta mucho este fic, asi que aquí esta para usted el capi pequeña Lulú **

**Locura**

_Sá: uff..se acabo la diversión…yo mejor me voy a dormir a tu cuarto…ya estoy cansada…-decia Sarah mientras abandonaba la cocina dirigiéndose al cuarto de Quinn, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Rachel y la rubia._

_R: ¿vas a dormir con ella?..._

_Q: ¿qué?...no…nose …no entiendo nada…_

…

_R: quedate..conmigo- susurro antes de pegar su cuerpo al de la rubia de manera insinuante…_

_Q: Rach…yo..yo…_

_R: quédate conmigo…toda la noche…- fue lo último que susurro antes de volver a besarla._

Locura…una completa y absoluta locura, Rachel no paraba de replantearse en el baño lo que había hecho, mientras sentía como Quinn ordenaba todo en la sala, estaba nerviosa si, pero no solo por insinuarle eso, sino por la decisión que tomaria la rubia, de ir a su cuarto o quedarse con Sarah la indeseable pero sexy italiana que tanto estaba odiando en estos momentos la morena.

Casi se le escapa un grito cuando alguien tocó a su puerta…

R: ¿quién?...-dijo nerviosa la morena

B: Rach soy yo…Britt…ya me voy , venia a despedirme…

Rachel abrió la puerta extrañada…

R: pensé que ya te habías ido…

B: No…este…estaba en la terraza…

R: ¿sola?...

B: no..con Santana…conversando…

R: solo porque muero de nervios te creeré eso de conversando …- rio nerviosa Rachel.

B: es verdad…- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

R: oye….este…y ¿Quinn?...

B: esta en la cocina , lavando nose que, lleva como 20 minutos en eso…

R: ah…

B: qué esta pasando?...

R: nada…

B: bueno solo porque he bebido algo y no tengo ganas de que esquives mi preguntas asentiré y te creeré….- dijo riendo la rubia.

En eso se escuchan unos pasos cercanos a la habitación…definitivamente era Quinn, y la morena sentía que moría del nerviosismo…

Q: perdón…yo este venia a dar las buenas noches…

R: te vas a dormir?...

Q: si…es..es tarde

R: ¿pero?...donde?..

Q: aquí en el salón, ya traje algunas tapas…

R: ¿qué? …no Quinn esta helado…

Q: no…esta bien…

B: bueno…yo me voy…me dejara el taxi…- dijo la rubia mientras se despedia con un abrazo de ambas…

Q: bueno…yo también me ire a dormir…

R: quedate aquí…

Q: no Rachel…es mejor que no…ambas bebimos…

R: porfavor…

Q: uff….esta bien…pero cómo le hacemos?

R: la cama es grande, cada una en su lado…

Q: ok…

R: estas enojada?...

Q: no porqué?

R: por ese ok…

Q: es solo un ok, no quiere decir que este enojada…

Sin decir más ambas se dispusieron a cambiarse de ropa, Quinn fue por sus cosas al cuarto…

R: todo bien con Sarah?...

Q: si, Santana esta con ella, ambas duermen como bebes…- dijo sonriendo la rubia..

R: Que bien…

Q: no te caen bien no?...- decía la rubia , mientras ambas entraban a la cama…

R: Santana si…con todo y su humor negro si…Sarah no …no me soporta y creo que sus indirectas bien directas no son de mi agrado

Q: entiendo…, hace frio cierto?..

R: demasiado, la cama esta congelada…

Q: si quieres voy por mi calefactor?...

R: no no… esta bien asi…bueno…buena noche Quinn…

Q: descansa Rachel…

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos…la morena se removía inquieta, por el nerviosismo de tener a la rubia en su cama y en gran parte por el frio que hacia esa noche….

Q: tienes mucho frio?..o qué te pasa?...

R: perdón…si ..es…es el frio…

Q: ven…- decía la rubia dándose vuelta- Santana siempre dice que el calor de cuerpo ayuda en eso, bueno según yo lo dice para ligar – decía riendo Quinn…- pero ayuda si…

R: no..no es necesario Quinn…

Q: claro que si, estas congelada…-decía la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena- no es algo raro tampoco…no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo no morir de frio…

R: si tienes razón…- asentía la morena, sonriendo y dejándose arropar por los brazos de la rubia, que sin quererlo parecían ser muy reconfortadores…"porqué jodida razón es tan perfecta", se repetía la morena mientras Quinn la abrazaba…

Q: mejor?...-"que bien se siente esto"-

R: asi es…este..Quinn?...

Q: dime?..

R: gracias…por…por no quedarte con ella…

Q: debo reconocer que ni siquiera yo entiendo que hago aquí, pero siento que no podría estar en otro lugar en este momento que no fuera aquí…

R: eso es muy lindo…

Q: como tú Rachel…como tú….- dijo la rubia, regalándole un beso en la cabeza a la morena

R: no digas esas cosas…- dijo sonrojada Rachel

Q: solo digo la verdad…si pudiera…si pudiera…no nada..

R: qué cosa?...

Q: nada…es mejor no hablar de eso ahora

R: quiero saber…

Q: si pudiera…tratarte como a cualquier chica…

R: soy una chica normal…

Q: no, no lo eres y ambas lo sabemos..- dijo con algo de pesar Quinn…

R: nose a que te refieres…

Q: lo sabes…si que lo sabes, tanto lo sabes que te aprovechas sin querer…-dijo seria la rubia

R: Quinn…yo no…yo lo siento…no quise que tú…

Q: tranquila, estoy aquí porque quiero…- le sonreía la rubia , aunque la morena no pudiese verla en la oscuridad de la noche- ya no hablemos más, duerme princesa.

R: gracias…- dicho esto…se inclino para darle un calido beso en los labios a la rubia, no fueron mas de tres segundos…- por todo…

Q: de..de nada..de nada Rach…- decía la rubia mordiéndose el labio…

R: son muy suaves tus labios….te lo habían dicho?.

Q: una chica hermosa como tú?...ps no…

R: que bien sabes sacártela Fabray- sonreía la morena- Quinn solo rio…

Q: me darias un beso?...pero uno bien…

R: si…

Q: porque estas bebida?...

R: no, porque sino te lo doy no podre dormir…

Q: perfecto…

R: que te lo de?...

Q: si, y que no duermas…- dijo la rubia, sonrojándose ella y Rachel por sus palabras

La morena se inclino para alcanzar los labios de la rubia que ya la esperaban con las palpitaciones a mil…ninguna de las dos se explicaba el grado de conexión que sentían por los besos de la otra…sus labios se ajustaban a la perfección, Rachel tomo el rostro de la rubia delicadamente, pidiendo permiso para adentrar su lengua …permiso que fue concedido por una entregada Quinn…que solo podía mover sus labios, ya que ninguna otra parte del cuerpo le respondia, estaba como petrificada por la sensación, por el momento vivido…

R: mmm…uff…que bueno…

Q: lo mismo digo…besas muy bien

R: y tú…también…

Q: dame otro…

R: eso fue una pregunta o una orden?...- sonrio la morena

Q: fue como se escucho…

Rachel fascinada por el juego y por el deseo que sentía Quinn de que la besará, no pudo más que volver a besarla, pero esta vez la rubia también seria parte de la acción. Quinn puso una de sus manos en la cadera de la morena y comenzó a acariciarla, sin darse cuenta como su cuerpo comenzaba a ladearse cada vez más para quedar con una pierna en medio de las piernas de la morena.

R: mmm….-se quejo Rachel

Q: pasa algo?...- decía Quinn a centímetros de su boca…

R: no..nada…

Q: ah…- susurro para seguir besando esos labios que tanto deseaba…sabia que esto costaría para que se repitiera, la morena no cedería tan fácilmente…- Rachel volvió a gemir cuando Quinn movio su pierna un poco rozando a la morena

Q: te gusta?

R: ajam…- no supo que más decir Rachel…quien ya con solo la boca y un roce de la rubia se estaba excitando…

Q: genial…quieres que siga?...

R: ssi..si Quinn- no fue más que decir esa frase, para que Quinn Fabray sacara todo lo que tiene, sus besos se hicieron mas intensos y sus caricias mas sensuales…sus manos delicadas acariciaban el abdomen de la morena por debajo del pijama, su pierna en medio de las de Rachel se movia…y la morena no pudo más que seguir el ritmo, cada vez los movimientos se hacían mas sexuales….no podían detenerse, sabían que estaban jugando con fuego, que no era normal sentir aquel tamaño de excitación, que no era normal no poder detenerse, que no era normal que Rache gimiera tanto con tan solo besos, cariciar y un frote de sus piernas y pelvis…

R: mmm…dios..ya no puedo más…

Q: uff…ni yo…me encantas…

R: creo que tú a mi también, pero..pero crees que es muy apresurado?...digo..sé ..se nuestra historia..pero..pero

Q: tranquila- la interrumpía la rubia- se a lo que te refieres..y si también lo creo…duerme…

R: gracias Quinn…- susurro la morena para despedirse con otro cálido beso en los labios de la rubia…- no me sueltes, que puede volver a darme frio…

Q: no te preocupes no te soltaré….- la morena se relajo , se dio vuelta para dormir, pero la rubia no podía más con la excitación a pesar de parar pero lo hizo por Rachel, ya que sabia que estaba siendo todo muy rápido…

Q: "piensa en algo Quinn, cuenta ovejas, piensa en algo tierno, haz que baje la temperatura Fabray, sino te ira mal" – pero pasado unos minutos, su cuerpo no respondia a lo mismo que su mente y sin quererlo se apego tanto al trasero de la morena que volvió a sentir ese calor…"dios esto no ayuda no ayuda, debo ir por agua"…

R: qué pasa?...porqué no duermes?...

Q: voy..voy por agua…solo es eso, duerme

R: agua?...con este frio?...decia la morena dándose vuelta nuevamente…

Q: si agua…no hace frio…- fue mas que sentir que la morena se daba vuelta para que algo se accionara nuevamente.- lo lamento…lo lamento enserio…

R: qué cosa?...

Q: esto….- y en menos de dos segundos, los labios de la rubia colisionaban con lo de la morena que en principio parecía no entender nada, hasta que sintió como las piernas de Quinn volvia a entrelazarse con las suyas, pero esta vez no solo sus piernas sino que el cuerpo de la rubia, quedaba encima del de ella…- y esto….lo lamento Rach- decía la rubia para chocar con su pelvis la de la morena….

R: Dios….- no fue decir eso, para que la rubia volviera a realizar la misma acción – Quinn detente…

Q: no puedo…- volvia a hacer lo mismo, mientras besaba el cuello de la morena…

R: cielos…detente Quinn…esto me encanta…

Q: entonces no debo detenerme…- decía un excitada Fabray…

R: si si debes…vamos con calma…con calma…puede que funcione si vamos con calma…no me la pongas mas difícil…

Q: si..- fue escuchar eso y algo se acciono en la rubia…tenia razón, ella quería que funcionara, ella no quería un revolcón de una noche otra vez, ella quería más- tienes razón…tienes razón…

R: realmente eres fuego eh….

Q: lo siento..-decia sonrojada la rubia

R: yo lo siento más…aveces desearía no tener tanta conciencia…y dejarme llevar más..

Q: oh…eso ..eso quiere decir que te gustó?..

R: como no tienes una idea…ame…ame esta locura..

Q: yo también la ame….buona notte princesa…

R: duerme bien hermosa…

**Estuvo mono no?...a que si?...jejeje cariños para todas**** no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios.**

**Les recomiendo una canción : Ahora tú de Malú, nose porque la puse dos veces para escribir el cap ehehe **

**Paz.**


	14. Arrepentimientos

_**Hola!, chicas no hay nada que me justifique lo sé y no sabeis como lo siento, nunca soy tan irresponsable con las cosas, no daré escusas baratas.**_

_**Solo espero que aún recuerden el fic, que les siga gustando y pues que disfrutéis de estas 19 páginas que he escrito con amor para ustedes.**_

_**Paz.**_

**Arrepentimientos**

Un escritor Portugués dijo; ¿Para qué sirve el arrepentimiento?, si eso no borra nada de lo que ha pasado. El arrepentimiento mejor, es sencillamente cambiar. ¿Cambiar?, pero cambiar qué cosa, se preguntaba Quinn, a veces no le gustaba tener esa memoria de elefante como le decía Santana para las citas, ya que muchas veces no las entendía en su totalidad, pero ¿quién si?. Y así entre cuestionamientos llevaba una hora, ya deberían ser pasadas las 9 de la mañana de ese frio sábado, de sobre manera sabía que Sarah y Santana seguirían dormidas, al igual que Rachel quien la tenía abrazada por la cintura, Quinn no entendía por qué había llegado hasta eso con Rachel, no debería haber apresurado las cosas, tenía que haberse frenado, no haberla besado de esa manera, no haberla rozado de esa manera, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos tanto ella como Rachel estaban expuestas a esa situación de convivencia forzada que seguramente creía Quinn le estaba afectando en sus sentimientos.

-Rachel…Rachel despierta- necesitaban hablar, le empezaba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar- Rachel porfavor…-volvia a repetir la rubia.

-mmm no…-murmaraba la morena- un poco más, es muy temprano, es sábado…

-¿estabas despierta?- cuestionaba- ¿por qué no me habías dicho?

-no quiero levantarme aún- decía la morena siendo conciente de donde tenia su mano y a quién le estaba hablando-¿debes trabajar hoy no?

-si a la noche- contestaba la rubia

-entonces descansa un momento más…-respondia una morena totalmente relajada

-¿por qué continuas abraza a mi cintura?- ¡Lo dije en voz alta!, dios que estúpida Quinn…

- perdón- se apresuraba a quitar la mano la morena- pensé…yo pensé…que no no molestaba, no estaba haciendo nada…¿hice algo dormida?...-preguntaba asuatada

-no- sonreía la rubia- claro que no, disculpa, no no me molesta solo pensaba que te incomodaba..

-pensabas …¿quieres hablar?

-la verdad si…necesito hablar…-respondia Quinn

-está bien tú dirás- dijo la morena

-¿ estas arrepentida de lo que paso anoche?

-¿qué paso anoche?- indago la morena el rostro de la rubia, dependía de la expresión que tuviera si seguía con eso o no- ¿Quinn?..-el rostro de la rubia estaba con el ceño fruncido, la observaba directamente a los ojos.

-¿no te acuerdas?- susurro, cuestionándose cuanto había bebido la morena anoche- yo…este pensé que…no no nada Rachel- la volvia a mirar ahora con un gesto mas pasivo.

- es broma boba, claro que me acuerdo, no soy tan cobarde como crees, y no, no me arrepiento de lo que pasó, si talvez de aprovecharme de la situación o de crearla mas específicamente, te aseguro Quinn que no soy lo que estas pensando de mi.

-¿y qué estoy pesando de ti?- cuestiono la rubia

-Que soy una heterocuriosa como tantas otras, que solo quiero experimentar o jugar contigo, porque no es así, fueras lo que fueras nunca he jugado con nadie o al menos no intencionalmente

- entiendo, pero volvemos al principio ¿no?, digo cada vez que hablamos de esto llegamos a un punto similar a este.

- es que nose que hacer…nose que siento y que no, solo sé que no estoy preparada para una relación ni menos.- se detuvo, la estaba cagando, lo sabia- ni menos…eso

-tranquila, te ayudo, ni menos con una mujer- decía una seria rubia.- no hay problema Rachel, lo entendí desde un comienzo, y lo vuelvo a entender ahora, solo…-no estaba segura de querer decir eso, pero su ego herido hablaba- solo no me sigas buscando así ¿bueno?, porque me confundes y tal vez por tratar de entenderte me esté perdiendo otras personas, esto, osea tú y yo, lo he visto decenas de veces en televisión películas y series y no siempre los personajes salen bien parados- sonreía tratando de suavizar el ambiente- ¿me explico bien?, debemos vivir seis meses y no llevábamos ni una semana y ya me metí en tu cama,…auch- reía al recibir un codazo de Rachel.

-lo lamento Quinn, no volveré a tratarte diferente, soy una inmadura y te pido disculpas por ello, soy posesiva y tal vez me confundí al ver a esa italiana tan…tan…obsesionada contigo- dijo resignada.

-Sarah es así con todo mundo, intensa, irónica, no tiene limites muchas veces, tal vez los Europeos sean así, qué se yo; pero tranquila, no mas situaciones comprometedoras, ahora señorita si me disculpa tengo una cita y debo estar lucida para eso…así que me voy a la ducha- intentaba sonreír Quinn

-¿una…una cita?...ah…anoche no mencionaste nada de eso, ¿con Sarah?- sentía una punzada la morena, no supo explicar el porqué.

- no, con mi guitarra y teclado, hoy toco en el local, no quiero que salga horrible por no ensayar aunque sean dos o tres temas, me gustaría dejar una buena impresión ¿no crees?- ¿por qué se pone así por una cita, si dice que no pasará nada?, ¿por qué me pongo yo así por ella?, sal de su lado Quinn, sal ahora.- me voy a la ducha, veré qué tal están esas dos también.

-oh si, si debe salir todo bien, no queremos que defraudes al público, yo también me ducharé, practicaré mis diálogos hoy.

Fue escuchar eso y salir del cuarto de la morena, fue al suyo, como bien supuso Sarah y Santana seguían dormidas, comenzó a buscar ropa sin hacer ruido…

-¿cómo lo pasaste?-susurro Sarah, asustándola.

-no pasó nada, y hablo enserio, no quiero burlar ni comentarios irónicos ni de tu parte ni de la de Santana por favor ¿sí?- decía la rubia

-baja un cambio amore, solo quería picarte un poco, no es para tanto, ¿qué tal la morena?

-la morena nada, es una idiota, no…no lo es, mejor aún yo soy la idiota- comentaba resignada- no quiere nada Sarah, nada y debo entenderlo

-¿no funcionaron los celos?, puedo…-pero se vio interrumpida.

-puedo nada ¿ok? Nada, ya está, dejémoslo así, se me pasará, te superé a ti, puedo superar a cualquiera-intentaba relajar el ambiente- no, enserio, ella esta confundida, no quiere ninguna relación, yo debo concentrarme en lo mio, no te niego que pasarán semanas y seguiré babeando por cada cosa que me diga o haga, pero lo superaré.

-se que lo haras, solo quería verte feliz, te gusta…y mucho-respondia la italiana

-con que me guste no consigo nada, sabes que no me gusta sufrir, conoceré gente nueva, tendre una buena convivencia lo meses que faltan.

- si tú asi lo quieres Fabray-respondia Sarah

-eres una cobarde- dijo Santana después de haber escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

- y tu una metida- respondía la rubia- vuelve a dormir, no necesito tu apoyo López.

-lo digo enserio Q, desde que la viste babeas por ella, haces y dices cosas desde que la conociste que no hacías antes, y aún y asi ¿no te la vas a jugar?, eso se llama ser cobarde.

-Pues no, no quiero ni tengo las fuerzas para salir herida como todas y todos los gay que se enamoran de una heterocuriosa, odio esos clichés pero sabes cómo terminan ¿no?.

- chicas, ya está…ya esta ¿bueno?, Quinn sabrá lo que hace y a nosotras nos queda apoyarla, basta de ironías y celos, yo por mi parte rubia, la trataré bien, nada de bromas pesadas, aún me quedan varios días por aquí y no quiero que venir a visitarte sea algo de tensión para ti y sé que Santana también lo hará porque aunque te diga eso, solo quiere ayudarte, ¿no es cierto San?.

-lo que digas…lo que digas.- decía restándole importancia la latina, pero en el fonda sabia que era verdad, haría lo que fuera por Quinn, al igual que la italiana solo quería verla feliz y llegó a pesar que una histérica como Rachel podría conseguirlo, la vida de Quinn no había sido color de rosa el último tiempo y algo de amor le haría bien.

Después de una hora y media para ser exactos, con Rachel ya en la cocina preparando un batido para ella y tostadas para todas, las chicas se disponían a desayunar, Sarah que no aguantaba más el mutismo…

-Gracias por las tostadas Rachel

-de nada, yo ya voy al cuarto, hay de todo en la nevera para servirse-respondía la morena.

-no hay problema, quédate así te conozco un poco más y aprovecho para disculparme por mi actitud estos días.- decía la italiana sorprendiendo a las otras tres.

- nose de qué hablas, pero da igual, no hay nada que disculpar, y por lo otro no soy muy interesante así nose que querrás conocer.

-¿Dónde naciste?, desde que llegue quería preguntarte, ya que tu acento es un tanto distinto al de Quinn y Santana.

- ah, pues…-decia un tanto confundida la morena, por el interés repentino de Sarah en ella- nací en Lima, es una ciudad ubicada en el condado de Allen en el estado de Ohio, viví ahí hasta los 16 mas o menos, pero no creo que mi acento sea por eso, debe ser porque hablo muy rápido dice la gente y ps supongo que mareo- intentaba sonreir la morena.

-eso dalo por hecho- intervino Santana- perdón continua.

- y nada, de ahí vengo, tú eres de Italia, es obvio ¿pero de qué parte?, siempre he querido viajar a Roma.- comentaba Rachel

- ¿de verdad?, pues Roma es hermosa, cento per cento bella, peró io sono di Napoles.

-que es de Napoles-intervino la rubia por primera vez en la conversación- del sur de Italia

-lo entendí Quinn, tan bruta no soy- sonrio la morena, pero ese gesto Quinn no lo vio, ya que durante lo que llevaban desayunando apenas y habían cruzado mirada, la rubia mantenía su mirada en su plato y nada más se dedicaba a escuchar.

-lo siento no quise decir eso.-dijo la rubia cortante.

- Quinn, no lo ha dicho asi, solo estaba bromeando- defendió por primera vez a la morena Santana.

- como digas…como digas- respondio ya falta de humor la rubia.

- es la verdad amore. Solo a intentado.- se vio interrumpida por una ya malhumorada rubia,

-¿a qué viene eso?, todas contra Quinn?, molestemos a Quinn?, ya esta ya lo entendí, no ha querido decir eso.

- pues no…-decia escuetamente la italiana- y Rachel a qué te dedicas?

- estudio, estoy en segundo año de actuación en la academia de artes y ¿tú?

- soy modelo, personaje publico en Italia ya que me hice conocida a través de una reality show.

- que bien, osea he conocido a una famosa- sonreía Rachel

-permiso voy a ensayar- dijo Quinn.

- pero aún no has terminado de desayunar- cuestionaba Rachel sorprendida por la preocupación para con la rubia.

- no tengo hambre.- fue cortante.

-tú dijiste denante que debias estar bien para tu ensayo por la presentación-cuestionaba nuevamente la morena, tratando de mirar a la rubia que en todo momento evitaba su mirada.

- dije que no tengo hambre.- finalizo levantándose y dirigiéndose a ensayar.

- uff….-no pudo evitar decir Rachel.

-dejala debe andar en sus días- bromeo la italiana

- no, no anda.- dijo sin pensar la morena, porque si anduviese no habría tratado…lo que trato anoche ¿no?

-cómo sabes eso?- cuestiono con picardía la latina.

- eh…este…nose, fue solo un decir.- respondia nerviosa Rachel

- si claro

-lo digo enserio.

-dejala en paz San, ¿oye Rachel, iras esta noche a ver a Quinn?- dijo Sarah.

- no…no creo…digo no me ha dicho nada, no me ha invitado, nose donde queda.

-¿de verdad?, que mala esposa es…-sonreia Sarah.

- de..de verdad, aunque no creo que quiera que vaya, ya ven que no esta muy amistosa conmigo

-es su ego herido, se le pasará, ¿quieres venir?

- si..digo, me gustaría divertirme un rato, hace mucho no salgo a un pub- dijo sinceramente Rachel

- entonces vienes con nosotras, invita a Britanny, me agrado muchísimo

- todas te agradan Sarah- decía un tanto molesta Santana.

- eh…-se confundía por las palabras de la latina- le dire, de seguro dirá que sí ama ir a esos lugares, oye Sarah, preguntale ¿si?, y luego me dicen.

- no se opondrá, ella se irá antes para probar sonido y pues tú puedes irte con nosotras tipo 10pm, te pasamos a buscar a ti y a Brittanny afuera del edificio…

-bueno…-no sabia que más decir, la tenia confundida también tanta amabilidad por parte de la italiana, después de lo borde que había sido la noche anterior.

A las 3 de la tarde ya volvían a quedar ambas en la casa, la latina y Sarah se marchaban para prepararse, media hora más tarde Rachel ya aburrida de estudiar diálogos y más diálogos, salio de su cuarto rumbo a la sala, nada más salir escucho la suave melodía de la guitarra de Quinn, sabia que las cosas estaban un poco tensas, pero quería verla tocar, se dirigio al cuarto que Quinn usaba para ensayar, la puerta estaba medio abierta,la rubia garabateaba cosas en un cuadernillo y alternaba para tocar una suave melodía.

-Ok Quinn, ya llevas tres, veamos esta, no es de tus favoritas pero a las mujeres les gusta- Rachel sonrió al escucharla hablar sola.

La melodía comenzó suave…

_Soy exactamente lo que no mereces, haría un puente hasta Plutón con mis defectos…- _¿esa canción le gustaba a las mujeres?, no la había escuchado nunca, a Quinn parecía costarle las notas, siguió escuchando.

_He cometido el mismo error 500 veces y estoy a 100 años luz de ser perfecto…y de eso de portarme mal voy de salida, yo podría decirte todo lo que quieres, disfrazarme del tipo que andas buscando, pero si te hago una casa sin paredes, a la primer briza del mar saldrías volando…-_ karma?, ironias de la vida?, porque esa estrofa le sono tan familiar- tanto Quinn como Rachel se preguntaban aquello.

_Yo podría contarte historias cenicientas…pero el tiempo un dia nos pasaría la cuenta un remedio de mi propia medicina, piénsalo, antes de decir que no….piensalo puede que sea yo, lo mejor de lo peor que haz conocido…_

-No no, esa definitivamente no…-repetia Quinn, mientras dejaba de tocar.

- a mi me ha gustado- interrumpió Rachel inconscientemente.

- dios!, casi me infartas…¿qué haces aquí?- cuestionaba la rubia.

-yo…perdón…solo so escuche el ruido y…- se apresuraba a salir la morena- lo lamento se que no te gusta que se metan en estas cosas tuyas…

-hey hey…para…no importa, solo me he asustado.

- lo siento.

-tranquila, ¿te gustó?, a mi no…es muy romántica..

-a las chicas le encantará…a las chicas que vayan a verte tocar…digo que vayan al pub

- entiendo, no pero aún asi creo que esta muy exageradamente romántica, entra, dime que te parece las que he escogido.- invitaba la rubia.

- a ver..

- mira We are Young de Fun…Flashback de Calvin Harris en una version mas acustica, Like we used to de A rocket to the moon…esta última es una de mis favoritas, y estaba buscando una en español, para variar un poco.

- me encantan las tres, emm en español a ver…déjame pensar- medicataba la morena, después de encantarse con las elecciones de la rubia, definitivamente tenia buen gusto, las chicas quedarían encantadas con la elección de temas.

-hay un grupo en español que me gusta, se llama rio roma, podría elegir una de ellos, se que a muchas le gustan, recuerda la inmensa comunidad latina que hay aquí- sonreía recordando a Santana.

- yo creo que a todas les gustaría Rio roma, menos a San, odia esa música romántica.

- oh…pero…-se apresuraba la morena.

- tranqui…emm…Por eso te amo, ya sé- comentaba la rubia.

-cómo?- susurraba confundida Rachel

- que veré como me sale Por eso te amo, me gusta ese tema de ellos.

- ahh, tú cantaras?

-no, bueno esa no, pensaba cantar we are Young, sino las demás tocarlas nada más y se prende el ambiente, pues hacer una especie de karaoke en vivo ¿qué te parece esa idea?.

-muy buena, las dejarás locas…-¿porqué dije eso?, tan notoria es su perfeccion para mi, que pienso que enloquecerá a todas?, para Rachel, ve como te mira.

-no quiero dejar loca a nadie, solo quiero hacer bien mi trabajo.- respondia escuetamente Quinn, confundida por la indirecta de la morena.

-como sea, hazme caso, las dejarás así, te ira bien.

-¿vendras?

-¿quieres que vaya?

- me gustaría, puedes decirle a Britt, Sarah y Santana iran, pueden beber algo, nose pasarlo bien.

- bueno.

-solo si quieres

-si quiero distraerme, mucho estudio ya me tiene mal

-llevas varias horas en eso

- si…

-ven- invitaba la rubia- siéntate, puedes decirme que tal suena…

-no te incomodo?

-no, a la noche habran muchas mas personas, debo acostumbrarme- sonreía Quinn.

-perfecto.

-si…¿te gusta Demi Lovato?, a mi no mucho, pero tiene buenos temas, me gusta como toca su banda.

-si si me gusta, tiene muchísimo talento.

-dime que tal me sale esta….- comenzó a tocar Quinn

Y así pasaron un par de horas, Quinn tocaba, Rachel tarareaba, daba sus criticas, elogiaba a la rubia, la miraba, si, la miraba y se sorprendia por aquello, miraba como sus manos de paseaban por el teclado son esa suavidad y elegancia tan propia de la rubia, miraba la concentración con la que tocaba la guitarra, cuidando cada detalle…

-Bueno, creo que fue mucho ensayo por hoy- comento Quinn, después de darse cuenta la intensidad de la mirada de la morena en ella, no quería una situación asi, no lo quería más, necesitaba distancia sino haría todo lo que Rachel quisiera.

-¿cómo?- cuestionaba la morena absorta aún en el rostro de la rubia.

-que ya ensaye lo suficiente, descansaré un par de horas, porque hace bastante no trasnocho asi que no quiero dormirme en mitad de la presentación.

- ah si…yo yo también, digo dormiré, para para estar bien e ir…

-entiendo- decía Quinn mientras se levantaba para dejar todo guardado para la noche.

-¿vamos?

-a dónde?...-cuestionaba Quinn

-a dormir una siesta, ¿no? ¿Vamos al sofá?

-¿al sofá?, porqué al sofá?, tenemos nuestros cuartos

-es que…oh!- mierda!, qué acabo de decir?, qué pretendía decirle, ¿vamos a dormir juntas al sofá?, una siesta juntas?- claro claro!, yo, malinterprete, yo….bueno nada, que vergüenza- decía completamente colorada la morena.

-no te preocupes, yo respetaré lo que hablamos en la mañana, oye- la miraba.- tranquila, es normal sentirse cohibida, decir cosas sin querer.

-pero eso que acabo de decir esa incoherencia me hace parecer estúpida y te hace sentir mal.-respondió sinceramente la morena.

-no eres estúpida Rachel, no me gusta que te trates así.

-ok…-respondio la morena siendo consciente de que la rubia no se había referido al hecho de que la hacía sentir mal.

-en fin…vamor a dormir un rato-daba por finalizada la conversación la rubia.

Ya eran las 10pm, Santana había pasado una hora antes, para llevar a Quinn al local, ahora esperaba abajo impaciente junto a Sarah por Rachel y Brittany.

-¿por qué te arreglas tanto?

-me gusta arreglarme para salir de fiesta, lo sabes.

- si, pero ya estas perfecta- volvia a cuestionar la rubia a Rachel.

-baja tú, diles que voy en cinco minutos.

- no, bajamos las dos, no quiero escuchar las pesadeces de Santana.

-a mi anoche me parecio que no te molestaban sus pesadeces.

- lo que digas.

-¡vamos cariño!, te gusta ¿no?-cuestionaba la morena

-no.

-yo creo que si

- que no.

-oh vamos

-un poco, pero es una odiosa

-eso no lo niego, pero conócela un poco hoy, tal vez no es tan odiosa.

- y tú porqué si me das esos consejos no los sigues.

-sabes que es distinto Britt.

-no tanto, nos conocimos al mismo tiempo las cuatro.

-Quinn es…-se detuvo no quería volver a ofender a nadie con esos comentarios.

-Quinn es mujer, si lo sé, y tranquila no me siento mal por esos comentarios que haces, pero llevas media hora hablándome mientras te arreglas de que la rubia toca precioso, que tiene talento, que es interesante, que es muy inteligente que…-se detuvo.

-ya ¡ya se!, solo es que es diferente, yo me entiendo Britt.

-eso es lo que tú crees…-la observo- si, tú crees que te entiendes, pero no creo, si puedas verte como te comportas cuando la ves o hablas con ella.

-deja de confundirme y bajemos ¿ok?.

-lo que digas.

Rato después….

-Quinn esta nerviosa-comentaba la latina.

-no es para menos-respondia Rachel- esta lleno de gente.

-no, es más que eso, es más pequeño que el lugar que tocaba antes, está nerviosa nose porqué, no ha querido decirme, pero lo noto.

-tal vez piensa que la elección de temas no es correcta-decia Rachel

-¿si?

-es que…-no le gustaba que Santana notará su interés en la rubia.- que en la tarde, cuando los escogía, estaba confundida con los gustos musicales del público, pero según yo las canciones son buenas y gustarán.

-ve y dile eso.

-¿qué? No…digo ¿yo?, que vaya Sarah o tú

-a nosotras no nos escuchará.

-esta bien, ¿Dónde está?

-en el camerino, esta al fondo la puerta roja del fondo.-indicaba la latina

-uff, esta bien-sin más la morena abandonaba la mesa que les había reservado Quinn en primera fila para que no se perdieran el espectáculo, que contaría, con una banda emergente, Quinn y aparte el karaoke, "Farewell", ese pub con su nombre tan extraño, era bastante reconocido en el sector, debido a eso la afluencia de publico esa fria noche de sábado.

Dos golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para darse cuenta de que Santana llevaba razón, Quinn abrió en un par de segundos, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba nerviosa, esta asustada.

-¿Rachel, que haces aquí?-cuestionaba rápidamente.

-yo…este…quiero saber cómo estas

-nerviosa, no diré que no para hacerme la fuerte, porque si estoy nerviosa ¿viste cuanta gente hay?.

-Santana dice que donde tocabas antes habían más.

-dile a esa bocazas que es diferente, allá era yo sola y la gente más adulta jamás les guste o no te abuchearan, aquí solo hay jóvenes ¿y si me odian?

-nadie te odiara Quinn- trataba de tranquilizarla Rache- saldrá todo bien, tienes talento, debes confiar en eso- la miraba con ternura, no entendia como a su edad y con lo que llevaba tocando en pub, estaba tan nerviosa- solo serán un par de canciones, nosotras estaremos en primera fila apoyándote, y si alguien se atreve a decirte o gritar algo, entre las cuatro lo callamos.- le sonreía de medio lado la morena.

-si…yo…-se tranquilizaba un poco la rubia- ¿crees que pueda darte un abrazo?

-claro que si- se acercaba la morena

-gracias- decía sin más Quinn, extendiendo sus brazos, para descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel, absorber su perfume, dios! Esa mujer le encantaba, ¿por qué no podía jugársela por ella?, por qué la vida se lo hacia tan complicado.

-de nada, lo harás genial- le susurraba la morena mientras involuntariamente acariciaba su cabello- tienes muchísimo talento, ya verás como aparece un productor y te contrata- intentaba hacerla reir, deshaciendo el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos- cuando estes allá arriba, piensa en los sueños que tienes por cumplir, en que debes pasar todo esto por conseguirlo ¿bueno?- le hablaba mientras tocaba su rostro con sus manos.

-ssi…si-la miraba embobada- tienes razón, gracias Rach…

-me llamaste Rach?- que tierno suena de su boca…

-yo..eh…si?, lo siento, fue la emoción, por la contención

-no hay problema, me gusta como suena en ti, solo Britt me dice así avece, en fin, es mejor que me vaya ya debe estar comenzando, éxito Quinn a por ellos!.

-gracias

-de nada…-decia Rachel mientras la miraba de manera tierna

-¿Rach?.

-¿si?

-si todo va bien, tocaré 5 canciones, ponle atención a la última.

-oh…bueno, si si-decía nerviosa Rachel ¿qué quería decir la rubia con eso?, ¿le dedicaría un tema?.

La noche iba de maravilla, la banda había dejado a todo mundo con ganas de más, asi que al comenzar Quinn, fue recibida de buena manera, we are Young, encantó a todo mundo, y tal como le había dicho a Rachel cantaría dependiendo de cómo estuviese el público, ya llevaba cuatro canciones entre coros y estrofas de su parte, y el público parecía querer más.

-muchisimas gracias- decía emocionada Quinn-para ir cerrando mi primera participación en "Farewell", terminaré con una canción que personalmente me gusta muchísimo, para ustedes "just another girl" de The Killers….y así daba comienzo Quinn a la perdición y confusión notoria en Rachel, perfección solo eso sentía al mirar a Quinn cantar con esa seductora mirada que la caracterizaba, el coro fue su locura…¿se la estaba dedicando?

_All my friends say I should move on_

_She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard_

_And all my friends say it wasn't meant to be_

_and it's a great big world, she's just another girl (another girl)_

Su voz la estaba hipnotizando, Sarah sabía cómo la rubia causaba efecto en las personas, sabia que era algo natural, pero se confundía por la conversación que habían mantenido durante la mañana. Luego de recibir aplausos y gritos de felicitaciones, la rubia bajó del escenario, no sin antes mirar a sus amigas y en especial a Rachel, agradeciéndoles con la mirada y esa sonrisa que la acompañaba.

-¡haz estado genial!- gritaba Brittanny emocionada- te haz pasado Quinnie

-gracias Britt, que gusto que estés aquí

-no podía faltar, mira el talento que tenias guardado, no eres solo una cara bonita eh- sonreía la rubia

-gracias- reía Quinn

- auguri amore- decía eufórica Sarah, mientras saltaba a abrazarla.

-grazie Sá.- se ruborizaba la rubia tras el abrazo

-muy bien Fabray, las dejaste locas, loquísimas, vieras todas las que te lanzabas besos, hasta dos me han pedido tu numero al verme cerca de ti al entrar.

-gracias San.-decia Quinn, un tanto incomoda por las palabras de la latina, mientras dirigía su mirada a Rachel, quien no paraba de observarla.

-¿te ha gustado?-le preguntó

- maravilloso, realmente, cada una de las canciones me ha gustado muchísimo.-decia conteniendo la emoción la morena, ya que solo quería abrazarla y felicitarla, pero no quería pasarse delante de sus amigas.

-gracias, muchas gracias.

-nada de gracias-se acercaba un tanto a ella- el último tema era el que querias que escuchara ¿no?

-si…-susurraba la rubia- te gustó?

-muchísimo, me gusta ese grupo y esa canción es muy buena-decia escuetamente la morena, un tanto incomoda porque la conversación mantenida estaba siendo escuchada por las otras tres chicas, ahí estaba de nuevo su incomodidad a que la vieran flirtear con una chica.

- que bueno….-decia mirándola Quinn, comprendiendo que talvez la había incomodado.

- ¡bueno!, a celebrar- decía Sarah- esta noche no te escapas Fabray, debes beber algo con nosotras, antes de ir a disfrutar con esas fan tuyas que están esperándote en la barra- trataba de bromear Sarah, cosa que no fue tal para Rachel quien dirigió inmediatamente su mirada a la barra, observando a tres chicas que miraban coquetas a Quinn, haciéndole señas que definitivamente no eran amistosas, no le gustó nada eso, nisiquiera tuvo tiempo a cuestionárselo.

-no!, beberas, pero nosotras iremos por el trago, debes estar cansa, Britt, vamos por algo para Quinn…

-ehh…bueno…¿qué quieres Q?

- mmm un daiquiri podría ser

-perfecto, vamos Rach

- si…

-te estas pasando y se esta notando-decia Britt

-qué cosa?

-tu posesividad con ella y eso hace que ella se confunda. ¿no crees?

-si, lo siento Britt- decía una resignada morena

-no lo sientas conmigo, es a ella a la que confundes y si fuera otra persona ten por seguro que no te diría nada.

-es una mujer muy buena ¿no?

-si-decia muy segura la rubia- es amable, preocupada, inteligente y talentosa.

-lo sé…pero…

-pero es mujer, ya lo sé Rach, se tu discurso, pero entonces deja de hacerla sentir así, no lo merece…

-ya no lo haré…-iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpida por una chica que tocaba su hombro.

-oye…hola, puedo hacer una pregunta

-si , dime…-decia la morena

-Quinn, la rubia que acaba de tocar, se quedará mucho rato acá?

- no lo sé, supongo que si, vamos a beber algo-decia una cortante Rachel.

-oh…genial, puedes darle esto, dile que estaré por aquí-decia mientras le entregaba un papel con su nombre y teléfono.

-eres agente o algo?

-qué?, no no, quiero conocerla, es hermosa.

-lo es, pero esta ocupada.

-no me digas que eres su novia?- la miraba de arriba abajo.

-no, soy su esposa.

-¿su qué?

-su esposa y…-se veía interrumpida Rachel con la llegada de Quinn.

-Rachel, dicen las chicas que atraigan daiquiris para todas…y- se dio cuenta que estaba la otra chica- perdonad, no quería interrumpir.

-no te preocupes preciosa, solo tuve un mal entendido con tu esposa.

-¿mi qué?- miraba a Rachel- ¿Rachel?...-la cuestionaba con la mirada.

-si, esta morena me ha dicho que no puedes conocerme porque eres su esposa, ¿a que estaba bromeando?...-decía coqueta la chica al ver la duda en el rostro de la rubia

-eh, no…osea-decia seria mirando a Rachel- no estaba mintiendo, disculpa debemos pedir en la barra- decía tomando de la mano a Rachel y arrastrándola a la barra-un gusto.

-que lastima- miraba a la rubia- disculpad el bochorno.

-no..no te preocupes- decía avanzando la rubia, mientras cuestionaba con la mirada a Rachel, quien en ningún momento la miraba.

-Britt!, Britt- llamaba la antencion de la otra rubia- pide daiquiris para todas porfavor, regresaremos a la mesa

-ningun problema- contestaba la rubia.

-¿qué ha sido eso Rachel?- cuestionaba Quinn una vez alejadas de la barra- tú esposa?

-es…es lo que eres ¿no?-contestaba una nerviosa morena

-sabes a lo que me refiero

-no, no quería, que que nos interrumpiera, estamos celebrando entre amigas y ella…

-ella qué?, y que hay si yo quería conocerla?-contesto sorprendiéndose a si misma por la dureza de sus palabras.

-¿si?, yo…yo…-¿la quiere conocer?, pero si me ha dicho que gusta de mi?- si si quiere voy y…

-voy y nada, se vería ridículo y poco serio ir a decirle que es mentira, pero porfavor no lo vuelvas a hacer, sino quieres saber nada de mi, no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados.

-ok,-se recomponía la morena- haz lo que quieras, la cagué, pero no pensaba que eras así se facilona con cualquier chica que quiere conocerte.

-cuida tus palabras Rachel.

-lo que digas…

-hablo enserio.

-yo también…

-qué quieres de mi?- decía nerviosa Quinn, mientras sujetaba el brazo de la morena que ya había comenzado a caminar- dime, que quieres, porque no te entiendo.

-nada, aléjate y ya, haz tu vida y no me cuentes nada, nose ni para que vine.

-no digas eso…

-digo lo que quiero.-decia mientras era arrastrada al cuerpo de Quinn gracias a un tipo ebrio que la empujo justo a ella

-qué?-decia nerviosa la rubia por la proximidad de la morena.

-que…que ddigo lo que lo que quiero…

-ah-decía obnubilada la rubia, tenerla cerca no le estaba ayudando-perdona…

-no..no perdona tú Quinn, no debí meterme en tu vida…

-si si debes, vivimos juntas, somos amigas no? solo me heriste el ego, disculpa.

-insisto…discúlpame tú- ¿amigas?, si Rachel, amigas! Y deberías de separarte ahorita que tienes a sus labios a menos de diez centímetros, las amigas no se tienen así.

-disculpada hermosa…-porqué es tan bella, porqué es tan dulce cuando esta avergonzada, porqué ha dicho aquello a esa chica…

-volvemos?

-donde?

-a la mesa…con con las chicas…

-ahh…si si-recapacitaba la rubia- si…deben estar aburridas de esperar

-si

-oye Rach….

-dime…

-te ves hermosa hoy…

-tú también…

-qué haz dicho?

-eso, que te ves hermosa también…

-no te vayas arrepentir de coquetearme así…-sonreia la rubia

-nada de coqueteos, solo se reconocer la belleza…

-bueeeno, mejor volvamos, sino nos arrepentiremos, esas beberán todo.

-no- se detenia y la miraba- nada de arrepentimientos, debe ser una noche genial por tu debut.

-bueno-decia confundida la rubia- nada de arrepentimientos.

**Y qué tal?, les gustó?, háganmelo saber a través de RW, comentarios, mensajes privados, se reciben criticas, sugerencia etc, si queries regañarme también podeis hacerlo.**

**Dedicado a una Argentina sencillamente paciente con la cuál tengo una apuesta asi que Bren, tenes que actualizar tú ahora Mrs Michele!**

**Dedicado también a Caro, Ecuatoriana bella, amiga!, aquí esta el cap que tanto pediste:D, gracias a todas quienes me escribieron pidiendo cap **

**No fueron los mejores meses el termino del año pasado, la vida es así no?, en el amor se lucha se gana se sufre se pierde, se recompone y así :D a vivir la vida.**

**Paz y amor para todos:D**


End file.
